The Crossroads Of Being Happy
by Skeltons in the closet
Summary: This is Ty-Lee's story. She falls in love with an earth bender named Haru, but is he the one? Or is the right one this new guy she meets? After her wedding she gets herself mixed up in spirit world business as she is kidnapped by a star spirit, only to find out its for her own protection, but how will she keep from being killed by an angry spirit monster? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys! So here is another book! this one is about Ty-Lee so anywho happy reading! :3**

**i do not own avatar the last air bender**

** Crossroads of being happy**

Chapter1: Haru

Ty-Lee was in the middle of training with the Kyoshi worriers, when Haru walked in. It had been six years since Firelord Ozai had been defeated by Avatar Aang, in that time Zuko and Mai had gotten married, Suki and Sokka had also been married, as did Aang and Katara. The Duke had married Toph, and most of them sent Ty-Lee letters saying they'd had children. The last she'd heard Katara now had three children Suki had one child and Zuko and Mai had a little girl. Ty-Lee and Haru had gone out a few times after Firelord Zuko's wedding, but Ty-Lee was usually busy as a Kyoshi worrier, and Haru was busy at Ba Sing Se. But he still managed to come to Kyoshi one day every week. Ty-Lee always looked forward to that day, she loved spending time with Haru. He waited as she finished her practicing, she walked over to him a smile lit up her features. "Hi," She said. Haru smiled back at the always perky girl. "Hey," He said. "So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked. Ty-Lee thought a moment. "Anything really, as long as I'm with you." She said with a large smile. Haru chuckled. "Ok, how bout, lunch, then a walk along the beach, then... Then... " Haru thought hard. "Then, come to your house and play a game of Gi Long?" Gi Long was a famous Earth Kingdom card game. Ty-Lee nodded happily. "As long as I can be back here at eight, I have to help Suki train some new Kyoshi worriers." Haru frowned. "You always seem to be doing Kyoshi worrier stuff." He said. Ty-Lee's smile faded somewhat. "But I'll have the rest of the day with you, and it's only an hour, afterwards I guess we can do something." She said. Haru scoffed. "Yea sleep." He said. Ty-Lee got sadder. She wanted to spend time with Haru, but she already promised to help Suki. Haru's smile returned to his face as he said, "But that's alright, I guess I can't always have you all to myself." He said teasingly. Ty-Lee smiled. "Yea," She said. She quickly changed to her normal clothes and Haru took her out to lunch. They took a walk, and then played Gi Long for about an hour and a half. Ty-Lee looked out the window to see it was getting dark and she needed to go help Suki. "I gotta go now, you know, to help Suki with the new Kyoshi's." She said. "That's just an excuse, you're upset cuz I'm winning." Haru teased. Ty-Lee crossed her arms. "As if! You haven't beat me yet!" She declared. Haru only laughed. "Well, I can beat you now, one last match." He said. Ty-Lee really wanted to, but she just couldn't right now, she'd promised Suki. "No, I really do have to go," She said. Haru frowned. "Don't you ever get a break from those guys?" He asked. Ty-Lee sighed. "Why would I want to? They're like family to me, I love being a Kyoshi worrier," She said cheerily. Haru gave her a half smile that made her blush. "Ok, see you later," He said. She smiled. "Thanks," She said and stood up. After she left Haru put away their Gi Long cards and then went outside. He took a walk around the town, deep in thought. Ty-Lee really seemed to love being a Kyoshi worrier, maybe she even loved it more than him. Haru was in love with Ty-Lee, he didn't want anything to come between them. But, being a Kyoshi worrier was really important to her. Maybe even more important than a relationship. Maybe he wasn't important to her at all, she's just afraid of hurting his feelings or something. Haru tried not to think about it. He didn't think Ty-Lee didn't love him, he decided just to forget the whole thing.

The next day Haru decided to stay awhile before going back to Ba Sing Se. As he waited for his ship to be ready to leave he talked with Ty-Lee. "So, if you could do anything, anything at all, like open a shop in Ba Sing Se or whatever, what would you do? What's your dream?" Haru asked. "I'd stay a Kyoshi worrier," Ty-Lee answered right away. "Kyoshi is my life, it means everything to me." She said cheerily. Suddenly Haru didn't want to talk anymore. He seemed nervous and jumpy. "Yea, well, um see ya," He said. Ty-Lee was confused. He was acting weird. He grabbed his bags and ran to the ship. After awhile the ship took off and Ty-Lee went back to the training shack. "What's up Ty-Lee?" Shakira, one of the Kyoshi worriers, asked. "Oh, what?" Ty-Lee didn't quite hear what she said. "You look, sad." She said. Ty-Lee shrugged. "Haru was being weird right before he left, that's all," Ty-Lee said. Although she sounded like she was a bit unsure of herself. Shakira had an attitude quite like Ty-Lee, she was very cheerful and perky all the time. She would've asked Ty-Lee more, but she had to go to lunch with her boyfriend, Tuscan. Tuscan walked over and put his arms around Shakira's waist. "You ready for lunch?" He asked. Shakira smiled. "I'm talking to Ty-Lee, can you give us a minute?" She asked. "Sure!" Tuscan said. Ty-Lee didn't want to get between them. She didn't want to be a problem, and stop them from having lunch together. So she quickly spoke up. "Oh no, I'm fine, you go have lunch," Shakira looked skeptical. "You sure?" She asked. Ty-Lee nodded with a smile. Shakira shrugged. "Ok," She said and walked off with Tuscan. The next week went by quickly, and pretty soon it was time for Haru to be back. It was the usual day he came to Kyoshi, but this time he didn't come. "Maybe his ship is late, or he is extra busy this week, or, or, I don't know," Ty-Lee said to Suki. Suki chuckled. "Stop worrying, I'm sure there's an explanation for why he's late, and he'll give it to you when he arrives." She reassured her. Ty-Lee's usual smile came back. "Yea, probably right," She said. "Well, I'm gonna go, do... Something I guess, see ya later Suki!" She said and skipped out of the kitchen.

But Haru didn't come the next day, or the next, he didn't come at all for the next few weeks. Ty-Lee was really worried so she sent him a letter addressed to his home in Ba Sing Se. There was no reply to her letter. Or the next few letters she sent. She was beginning to think he was ignoring her. One night, she sat out by the ocean all alone, wishing that Haru was here. She had no idea why he didn't come, he seemed to of disappeared off the face of the earth. A tear slowly rolled off her cheek and landed in the sand at her feet. She wiped at her eyes, she didn't want to cry. Then she heard a voice, a soft voice, it was Shakira. "What're you doing out here this late Ty-Lee?" She asked. Ty-Lee shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." She said choking on her words. Shakira came and sat on the rock next to her. "Oh, thinking about Haru again?" She asked. Ty-Lee nodded. "Cheer up, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for why he's not here right now," Shakira said cheerily. Ty-Lee sighed and more tears came. "I know everyone thinks of me as the girl who's always cheerful and perky, the girl who is always happy and makes other people happy, but I have feelings," She said with a sob. "I do have problems and I'm not happy all the time, I just try to be happy around others," She began to sob heavily. Tears streaked her pale face. "I don't know why Haru isn't here, and I don't know why he hasn't answered my letters, I just don't, know!" She said frustrated. Shakira put her arm around her. "Hey, it's gonna be ok," She said reassuringly. Ty-Lee, however, wasn't reassured. She didn't like to feel so, so helpless, she didn't like the fact that Haru was ignoring her. And she refused to believe he'd been kidnapped or something. Haru was a fine earth bender and he could take care of himself. He was fine. Just fine. "Let's go home and get some sleep," Shakira said softly. Ty-Lee nodded. Shakira helped her up and took her home. Ty-Lee lived with some of the other Kyoshi worriers in an apartment like building. Shakira took her to her room and then went to her own that was right next door. All night Shakira could hear Ty-Lee crying, until about 2am she finally stopped and fell asleep.

Months passed, Haru still didn't come, Ty-Lee still cried herself to sleep every night. One night Shakira came into her room and asked if she wanted to talk about it. She said no and then the next few nights tried to cry quieter so she wouldn't wake anyone. But Shakira still knew she was crying. One day Ty-Lee ventured off on her own after worrier practice. She hiked up a large hill overlooking the town. She could see everything. She could see the village and the ocean and- what was that, a boat? It was. A small ship was heading toward the harbor. Ty-Lee watched as people came from the ship, most were family of people on Kyoshi. Some were strangers. She was too far to see any faces, but she wondered what all these people where doing here. Then she remembered. Today was the annual Kyoshi holiday, it was celebrating when Avatar Kyoshi separated this island from the mainland. Ty-Lee didn't feel like celebrating though. So she just stayed up here on her little hill and watched as the villagers brought out food and set it on the long table where everyone would sit and eat. She sighed. It was so quiet and peaceful up here. She liked it. She could sit and think without being bothered. She lay back and watched the pigeon-hawks fly above. She wished she could fly. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep. She slept all afternoon without realizing it. She was so tired from staying up late every night. She felt someone tap her shoulder. "Ty-Lee! Wake up! We've been looking all over for you, we where worried," She heard someone whisper. She opened her eyes and Meumi's face came into focus. Meumi was another of the Kyoshi worriers and a good friend of Ty-Lee. She had beautiful black hair that she usually kept in two braids at her sides. "Oh," Ty-Lee sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Did I sleep all afternoon?" She asked realizing it was dark out. Meumi nodded. She giggled. "I guess you were tired huh," She said. Ty-Lee nodded and stood up. "I better get home." She said with a yawn. Meumi walked with her down the hill. "What where you doing up there anyways? Weren't you gonna celebrate Kyoshi day?" Meumi asked. Ty-Lee sighed. "I didn't feel like celebrating." She said casually. Meumi frowned. "You doin all right?" She asked. Ty-Lee smiled at her friend. "Yea, I'm fine," She lied. Meumi nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The next day Ty-Lee sat by herself at a restaurant. She had just finished eating when a young man came over. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you miss, but I'm new here and I can't seem to find the hotel, I wonder if you'd know where it is?" He asked rather shyly. Ty-Lee smiled at the man. "Of course!" She said and gave him directions. The stranger smiled at her. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you around," He said. Ty-Lee nodded. "See you around," She said. The man waved and walked out the door. Ty-Lee paid her bill and left. She decided to take a walk along the shore line. So she went alone. Nowadays Ty-Lee often did things alone rather than with her friends or, more importantly, with Haru. As she walked she came across a shell. It was white and pink. It reminded her of when she had come to Ember Island with Zuko, Azula, and Mai, she remembered the party and how much she learned about her friends and how they understood each other better after that. She sighed contentedly. She felt a small child tap her leg, she looked down at the face of an innocent little girl. "Are you gonna keep that miss?" She asked pointing to the shell. "No, I was just looking." Ty-Lee replied. The little girl smiled. "I have a collection of sea shells at my hotel room, I always collect shells," She said cheerily. Ty-Lee smiled. "That's neat! Do you have fun with that?" She asked. The little girl nodded. "I love collecting beautiful shells, and when they're dirty I clean them and make them sparkly," She said. Ty-Lee immediately liked this girl. She was so cute. "So, you want this one for your collection do you?" She asked handing her the shell. "If you don't want it, but you can keep it I got plenty!" She said. Ty-Lee smiled at how unselfish she was. "No, I don't need it, I don't have shell collections." She handed the little girl the shell and asked, "What's your name?" The girl happily took the shell. "Rayseal," She said. "My mothers name was Seala, and my daddy's name was Raynor, so they put them together and made Rayseal," She said with a smile. "That's cool, you must have great parents!" Ty-Lee said with a laugh. Rayseal's smile faded. "I don't know my parents, they died when I was eight so I live with my big brother," She said sadly. Ty-Lee felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Rayseal's smile returned. "It's ok, I didn't expect you to," She said. "And what's your name?" She asked. "Ty-Lee," She replied. "Oh, that's such a pretty name!" Rayseal declared. "You wanna come see my shell collection?!" She suddenly said excitedly. "Sure!" Ty-Lee said. Rayseal took her by the arm and led her back to town and to the hotel. She ran inside and Ty-Lee shut the door. Rayseal went directly to the closet and pulled out a box. She set it on a desk and opened it. "Come look." She said motioning her over. "See," She said. Ty-Lee looked in the box. Inside was a vast collection of gorgeous shells. Some green, some blue, pink, white, and aquamarine. "They're beautiful," Ty-Lee said. Rayseal grinned. She pulled out a small blue one that was twisted around and had a sharp point at the end. "I got this one when I was in the Fire Nation with my big brother, " She said. She took out another one that was a pearl color. It was an oval shape and had a small hole at the bottom. "I got this on Ember Island when we were looking for a job and a place to live." She explained. Ty-Lee wondered what had happened to Rayseal's parents but she dared not ask. "How old are you?" She asked instead. "Eleven," Rayseal answered. Ty-Lee nodded. "How old are you?" Rayseal asked in return. Ty-Lee laughed. "Well,-" Then the door opened and in came a man. "What-" he began then stopped short. "You?" He said puzzled. Then Ty-Lee recognized him. He was the man from the restaurant who asked for directions to the hotel. "You," Ty-Lee whispered. Rayseal was confused. "You've met? This is my big brother," She said. "Your big brother?" Ty-Lee said a bit surprised . "Yea," Rayseal said with a smile. "Hi, nice seeing you again," He said. Ty-Lee smiled. "You too," She said. "So, I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my little sister," He said with a smile. Ty-Lee nodded. "I don't know your name," He said curiously. "And I still don't know yours," Ty-Lee countered. He smiled and nodded. "Fair enough, my names Shang," He said with a charming smile. Ty-Lee smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Shang," She said with a slight bow. Shang grinned from ear to ear. "And what's your name?" He asked. "Guess." Was all Ty-Lee said. Shang put his hand to his chin and took on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, probably something pretty to match your pretty face," This made Ty-Lee blush. "Something like, Alea?" He asked. Ty-Lee shook her head. "Hmm, Leandra?" He guessed again. "Nope, wrong again," Ty-Lee said with a giggle. Shang smiled. "Ok, um, hold on I'll get it," He said and thought harder. "You look like you should be named..." He stared at her pretty face. Ty-Lee turned away. "Tiandra!" He said and snapped his fingers thinking he'd guessed right. Ty-Lee laughed. "No!" She said. Rayseal couldn't wait any longer for him to guess. "It's Ty-Lee!" She exclaimed. Shang sighed pretending to be sad. "Man, I shoulda thought of that," He said. Rayseal giggled. "Yep, isn't she pretty?" She asked. Ty-Lee blushed. "No-" She began, Shang stopped her. "Why yes, she is very pretty," He saw that Rayseal was holding one of her precious shells and he saw the box on the desk. "I see you've shown her your shell collection," He said. Rayseal nodded. "Yep! She likes them," She said. Shang smiled. "Good, you show her your very special shells?" He asked. Rayseal gasped. "No!" She said. She went to the closet and took out a small box. She brought it over to Ty-Lee and said, "Now, what you're about to see is very special, I only show it to special people, you are special Ty-Lee, so, look," She gently lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful shell. It was very small, it was pearl white with pink swirls mixed in. It also had blue wavy stripes across the middle. It tucked under on one side and had a little wave part at the end. On one tip it twisted around and at the other it dipped in. "Wow!" Ty-Lee gasped. "I've never seen anything like it," She whispered. Rayseal smiled, she was glad her new friend liked it. "And look," She said and lifted it out. As she pulled it out Ty-Lee saw that there was a string attached. It was a necklace! On the string hung pearls, some white some pink, and at the clasp, a very rare soft blue pearl. "Amazing!" Ty-Lee said in awe. Rayseal smiled and placed it back in the box closing the lid. "My dad gave it to my mom when he asked her to marry him, she always wore it, until- well, you know, but Shang found it and gave it to me, he said I could have it to always remember her," Rayseal's ember eyes took on a faraway look. Ty-Lee felt so bad for her. "I'm so sorry, about your parents," She said sympathetically. The young girl nodded. "It's not your fault, at least I still have Shang," She said and hit her brothers shoulder. She put the box back in the closet and then put away the rest of her shells. "Well, I gotta go," Ty-Lee said regretfully. "I'm one of the Kyoshi worriers, so I need to get going," She explained. "Aw, to bad you can't stay," Rayseal said sadly. "I'll see you around soon though," Ty-Lee assured her. Rayseal smiled. "Ok!" She exclaimed. Shang smiled as he opened the door for Ty-Lee. "See you around," He said happily. Ty-Lee nodded and waved. They were such a nice family, she mused. She wondered what it'd be like to have an older brother. All she had where sisters. There was something about Shang that she liked. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she liked it. He was so- so, kind, she liked him a lot and knew she'd see more of him. She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! Sorry it took me soo longg to upload this, but it's a longer chapter than usual so hopefully that makes up for it :3 anywho happy reading!**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

** Chapter 2: Republic City**

It had been exactly 9 months since Haru left, Ty-Lee had gotten over it however, and was doing just fine. Right now she was hurrying to finish cleaning the training shack. She was gonna go see Rayseal. Ty-Lee wouldn't admit to herself that she actually wanted to see Shang. She still missed Haru sometimes and she felt bad if she was falling in love with someone else. Not in love. Ty-Lee inwardly kicked herself. Nothing was going on between her and Shang. She sighed and then walked out the door toward the hotel. As she walked along she thought she heard Haru call her name. A smile lit up her face and she turned around. "Haru I-" But it wasn't Haru. No one was there. She'd just imagined it. She gave a sigh of frustration. Why did he have to run away from her? What did she do? How was she gonna move on, if she kept hearing him calling her? She hated this feeling. She hated not knowing. She decided she better not go see Shang. It just felt wrong. She passed Meumi as she walked in the opposite direction of the hotel where Shang was staying. "Hey Meumi?" She said suddenly. "Yea?" The young girl replied. "If you see Shang, tell him I can't come to the beach with them," She said. Meumi nodded. "Sure thing Ty-Lee," She said cheerily. Ty-Lee smiled her thanks and walked off. She felt very bad, she didn't want to let Rayseal down. She really wanted Ty-Lee to come collect shells with her. But she couldn't. Not with Shang, it felt wrong because her heart belonged to Haru. Even though he did run away, she was still in love with him. She went to a small cafe and sat alone to drink her tea. Even after she finished her drink she stayed awhile. She just sat deep in thought. Pretty soon Shang himself walked in. Ty-Lee was surprised. She quickly turned away hoping he wouldn't notice her and she could sneak out. But unfortunately he saw her and came over. "Hey," He said. Ty-Lee cleared her throat. "Uh, hey, didn't expect you'd be here," She said nervously. Shang smirked as he said, "I didn't expect to be here either, but as it seems my little sister was too sad to go shell collecting, a certain someone had to cancel," Ty-Lee felt really bad now. "I'm sorry about that, I just- couldn't now," She said rather shyly. Shang leaned forward and took on a serious tone. "Why not?" He asked. "You canceled a day at the beach with us to come here all alone and drink-" He looked in her cup. "Tea, I don't get it Ty-Lee, what's wrong?" He asked. Ty-Lee sighed. "It's nothing, just-" Shang put his hands on top of hers. "Just what?" He prompted. Ty-Lee looked him in the eye, she couldn't lie to him. She had to tell him about Haru. "I- it felt, wrong to be with you," She said. Shang looked puzzled. "Why?" He asked confused. Ty-Lee avoided his penetrating gaze. "Because, I have, I have a, a boyfriend, and I don't know why but, it felt wrong," She explained. Shang was stunned. He hadn't expected that. He was shocked but he couldn't show it. A girl this beautiful of course she had a boyfriend. He stammered out of his surprise and said, "Oh, well, you and I are just friends, nothing more, it's harmless and besides, it's Rayseal you'd really be going to see," He made it sound so simple. But Ty-Lee knew it wasn't. She sighed. "No, I, I gotta go now, I'll see ya Shang," She stood up and walked out. Once outside she immediately regretted leaving him, wondering, she stood a moment seriously considering going back inside. She fought hard with herself, half of her wanted to go back and tell Shang that Haru had run away mysteriously and she didn't know why, and the other half wanted to just walk away from it all. Just walk away from all the pain, and feelings, and confusion. She sighed. She was about to walk back in but then Shang came out. He grinned. "Haven't left already?" He asked jokingly. Ty-Lee sighed and her gaze wandered. "Something you wanna tell me?" He asked once again serious. Ty-Lee thought it was adorable that he could jump immediately from one expression to the next. One minute he'd be joking and the next serious as a heart attack. No, she couldn't think that, she told herself. "Um, no, yes, I mean," Ty-Lee fumbled. Shang rested his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok, just spit it out," He said encouragingly. Ty-Lee took a deep breath. "My boyfriend, he, uh, ran away, and I don't know why, but I'm sure he'll come back, I'm sure." Ty-Lee spit out fast. Shang blinked in surprise. "He ran away?" He asked. Ty-Lee nodded. "What kind of guy runs away without telling why," He sounded upset. "Why would he do that?" He asked disgusted. Ty-Lee shrugged. "I don't, know." She said. Shang looked really mad. Ty-Lee sighed. "I gotta go," She whispered and walked off. Shane's hand still rested on her shoulder and slumped to his side as she walked away. He watched her leave. She was-sad, he thought. She was so beautiful. Wait, did I just think that? He asked himself. He furrowed his brow in confusion, he really, really, really, liked Ty-Lee, he'd always thought they were just friends and the attraction he felt for her was just because she was so nice and cheery all the time, but now, as he watched her walk away from him, he felt a sudden urge to go after her, he wanted her, he needed her, he couldn't just let her walk away, he, yes he finally admitted to himself, he loved her. He sighed. He wished she would love him back, he wished she'd turn around and come running back and jump in his arms and he'd kiss her. But that was just a wish, that'd never happen. She has a boyfriend, he told himself. But, he ran away, that doesn't mean she's free, from what it sounded like she still loved this guy. Shang was at war with himself. He couldn't decide what to do, and Rayseal seemed to really like Ty-Lee as well. If she could only see that he was in love with her, that Rayseal liked her too, he wanted her so bad that it ached. He knew a pathetic guy like him didn't stand a chance of winning her heart. He had nothing, no real home, no parents, he was poor, pathetic. He went back to his hotel. As he walked in, Rayseal asked where he'd been. "Uh, just in town." He said as simply as he could. Rayseal raised an eyebrow. "And what have you been doing this whole time big brother?" She asked curiously. Shang sighed. "I've been, around, doing, stuff," He said not wanting to tell her how terrible he felt. He sat on the bed. "Mm hmm," Rayseal said skeptically. Shang stared at the ceiling for awhile. "Have you seen Ty-Lee at all today?" Rayseal suddenly asked. Shang drew in a sharp breath, then quickly recovered. "Um, why?" He countered. Rayseal shrugged. "I was wondering why she couldn't come shell collecting." She answered half truthfully. Shang tensed up. "She-was just busy," He said sounding a little sad. "Are you sad?" Rayseal asked bluntly. Shang sighed. "No," He mumbled. Rayseal knew something was wrong. "I can tell you're lying!" She said tauntingly. Shang looked over at his little sister. He smirked. "Aren't you the smart one, alright, I'm not fine," He said. "But I don't wanna talk about it," He told her sternly. "Why? You can trust me," Rayseal said not understanding. Her brother told her everything. She was his confidant. Shang gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright, I did see Ty-Lee and we talked, but that's it." Rayseal looked at him quizzically. "Then why are you sad?" Shang looked at her again. She reminded him so much of their mother. She always wanted to help him, to fix his problems. "She told me why she couldn't come, but that's none of your business." He said with a half smile. Rayseal giggled. "Why why why!" She begged. Shang laughed. "You're so persistent," He said laughingly. Rayseal giggled. "Tell me!" She said. Shang chuckled. "Ok, ok, she, just, she has a boyfriend, and she's busy," He said. Rayseal frowned. "Oh," She whispered. Shang lifted her face to look at him. "It's ok, she's still your friend," He assured the young girl. "Yea, but,"She looked away. "But what?" Shang asked. "But if she has a boyfriend, she won't have time for us," Shang shook his head. "Not true, she'll have plenty of time for you," He said. Rayseal was puzzled. "And what about you?" She asked. Shang wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, well, it's better if I don't see Ty-Lee for awhile," He told her. Rayseal got a huge grin on her face. "You love her!" She blurted out. Shang was taken aback. "Uh, no, why would you think that?" He stammered. Rayseal laughed. "You do!" She declared. Shang sat on the bed again. "Please," He scoffed. "I do not," He tried to convince her. But she wasn't at all convinced. She jumped on the bed next to him. "You're in love with Ty-Lee!" She practically yelled. Shang quickly took the opportunity to tickle his little sister. He tackled her over. "Stop! Sto-op!" She gasped out as she giggled and kicked. Shang finally stopped. "Ok, I do," He gasped out. Rayseal sat up. "Do what?" She asked. "I am in love with Ty-Lee, but you can't tell, got it?" He said pointing a finger at her accusingly. She nodded. "I promise." She said. Shang smiled. "Good." He said happily.

A few weeks passed. Ty-Lee didn't see Shang anymore, but she would occasionally go shell collecting with Rayseal. At this particular moment Ty-Lee was sitting alone on that hill overlooking the village. She had been thinking about Haru, and trying every possible reason why he'd run away, but she couldn't find an answer. She heard a twig and was on her feet in a heartbeat. It was just Suki. "Hey Ty-Lee," She said. Ty-Lee sat back down. "Hi," She replied. "So, I got a letter from Katara, and it's the annual Republic City celebration and she wants us to come, you know, since we always help her with decorations," Suki said with a smile. "Of course!" Ty-Lee said. Suki smiled. "By the way thanks for taking charge of the Kyoshi worriers while Sokka and I were away," Sokka and Suki had gone on a three month trip somewhere, Ty-Lee forgot where exactly, but they left her in charge to be Kyoshi leader until they got back. She smiled. "You're welcome," She said. Ty-Lee stood up and both girls walked down the hill to the village. Ty-Lee packed her things and then came to the harbor. She saw Rayseal walking along the beach. Rayseal also saw Ty-Lee. She ran over. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "I have to go to Republic City for awhile," She explained. Rayseal took her by the arm. "You gotta come see something first!" She declared. Ty-Lee nodded. "I have a little time before my ship arrives, I guess I can what is it?" She asked. Rayseal grinned. "A surprise! Come on!" She said and led Ty-Lee toward the hotel. When Ty-Lee stepped foot inside the room she gasped. "What- you're moving?" She said looking at the boxes. Rayseal nodded. Ty-Lee was speechless. She didn't want them to leave. It seemed like all her friends moved away from her. She hated that. Just then Shang came in and Ty-Lee was no longer speechless. She had plenty to say. "You're moving?" She demanded. Shang gave her a half smile. "Yea!" He said it like it was a good thing. "Why? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Shang was about to intervene but Ty-Lee wasn't finished. "How could you? Why is it that all my friends always leave me? Not you too," She paused to catch her breath. Then continued. "I can't just sit back and watch you leave, you cannot be-" Shang grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a long, soft kiss. When they finally parted, Shang said, "I'm not leaving Kyoshi, just the hotel, I got a job and now we've built a house, it's just right outside of town," Ty-Lee got major butterflies in her stomach. He'd just kissed her. How could something that seems so wrong, feel so right? The question swam through her mind as she listened to what he had to say. He was staying in Kyoshi. She wanted to say something, like, good, or congrats on the house, or anything really, but she couldn't. She was so stunned. The feeling it gave her when he kissed her, it was gentle, soft, yet full of emotion. It was, wonderful, it was like, he had wanted to kiss her for a long time, but the kiss had been like he was asking permission to be this part of her life, to be more than what they are. She was so stuck in her daydream that before she knew it she leaned in. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. He was very surprised. He didn't expect this from her but he kissed her back. What was she doing? Ty-Lee couldn't have just kissed Shang, what about Haru?- she quickly pulled away. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Shang just stared at her. She took a step back. Shang reached for her hand but she ran out. "Wait!-" Shang called after her but she was gone. Rayseal was stunned. She stood there her mouth gaping open. "She does love you!" Rayseal declared. Shang sighed sadly. "No, it's not like that, you don't understand." He said.

Ty-Lee ran out of the hotel. She couldn't believe herself. She'd just kissed Shang after he kissed her. What would Haru say? Actually, she didn't care what he'd say. He ran away and he'd have to explain that before she ever explained why she'd kissed Shang. Ty-Lee came to the harbor and boarded the ship. They soon took off for Republic City.

They arrived late that night, and went strait to Toph's house. When they knocked on the door The Duke answered it. "Hello ladies, come right in," He whispered. Ty-Lee smiled her thanks and followed him to the living room. She had the couch, Sokka, Suki and Besha got the guest bedroom. She had nothing to complain about, the couch was comfy and they had a really nice home. She lay down to get some sleep. But she couldn't fall asleep, she kept thinking about Shang, and how she felt when he kissed her. And how she impulsively kissed him. How good it felt, yet how bad she knew it was. But, what if Haru never came back? What if she never saw him again? She sighed and shut her eyes. She wasn't going to think about Haru or Shang this entire trip out here. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning, the girls went shopping for supplies. Everyone was talking and laughing, and just having a good time. Except Ty-Lee. She just kind of walked behind the rest of them. She had told herself she wasn't gonna think about Haru or Shang, but she couldn't help it. She had to know why Haru left, it was killing her. "Earth to Ty-Lee?" She faintly heard a voice. "I think she's gone into space, never to return." It was Katara. "What?" It took Ty-Lee awhile to realize she was joking. "Oh, sorry, I just-was thinking." She mumbled. Katara laughed. "Yea you were, whatcha thinking about?" She asked curious at once. Ty-Lee sighed. "Haru," She breathed out. Suki grinned. "Ooh, you two are so cute together," She announced. Were they really? Ty-Lee asked herself. He'd left, and she was falling in love with another man. Is that really 'cute?' She wondered. How was this happening. Haru wasn't supposed to leave, he was supposed to come back and love her, she loved him. Or did she? She inwardly sighed, completely frustrated. After they finished their shopping, they went to a small tea shop. "Well, it'll never be as good as Iroh's place, but it's still good," Katara said. As they sat, Ty-Lee stared across the road. She watched all the people walk by. They all seemed to be going somewhere, doing something. Some hurried along, others walked at a normal pace. A couple walked by holding hands. They stopped in front of the tea shop and kissed. Ty-Lee felt a terrible pain in her chest. She wished so badly that she could have someone like that. But all she had was a runaway boyfriend and a charming man she could never have. She could have him, but she couldn't. She still felt a little something for Haru. If only-but he was gone. A young man came out of a store carrying a trash can. He emptied it into a dumpster. Something about him seemed familiar. He had long brown hair. He was tall. He turned around. It was Haru! She couldn't believe it! He was here! In Republic City! She stood up. "I gotta go!" She yelled and ran across the road. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her. "Haru!" She yelled. He blinked a couple times. "Ty-Lee!" He declared. A tear escaped her eye. Haru wiped it away and kissed her deeply. "What have you been up to?" He asked when they parted. "What?" She said unbelievingly. "Me? You're the one who ran away!" She practically yelled. Haru frowned. He scratched his head nervously. "Oh yea, guess I owe you an explanation," He said sheepishly. "That's right you do!" Ty-Lee was furious. "Well?" She demanded. "I left because I- that is I- well, you-" Ty-Lee's fury increased. "What?!" She yelled in his face, this caused him to take a step back. "Because I thought you liked being a Kyoshi worrier more than you liked me, I just needed to get away for awhile and think, on my own." He said. Ty-Lee was on the verge of tears. "You coulda told me," She whispered with a sob. "I- I cried for months!" She declared as tears flowed freely down her soft face. "How could you do this to me?" She asked. "I don't understand," She whimpered. Haru felt bad now. "I didn't plan on being away so long, but I've been working for a guy here and, I just sorta, forgot to come back." He said a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Oh some boyfriend you turned out to be, first you leave me, then forget about me!" Ty-Lee said angrily. Haru put his hand on her shoulder only to have her smack it away. "I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to screw things up!" He yelled. "Don't yell at me I'm right here!" Ty-Lee yelled back. Haru growled in frustration. "I can't do this with you right now!" He said. "Oh, no, you can't seem to do anything with me!" Ty-Lee retorted. Haru took in a sharp breath. "I'm so, so, sorry," He whispered. Ty-Lee wiped away another tear. "I cried, for months, after you left, I loved you Haru, and I thought you loved me too," She said sobbing. Haru put his arm around her gently. "I do love you, and you have no idea how sorry I am to of put you through this." He said apologetically. Ty-Lee sighed and wiped her eyes. "Ok, I should go, people will start to worry," She said. Haru nodded. "Ok, so, I'll see you later?" He asked. Ty-Lee nodded. Haru kissed her before she could walk away. It was a deep passionate kiss. He pulled back, and let her go. She didn't want to go back to Toph's. she couldn't. Instead she went to the docks and sat at the end with her toes touching the water. She twirled her feet around making little rings across the surface. She stopped and watched as her reflection slowly came up and stared back at her. Who am I really? She asked herself. What was my life like, before I met either of those boys? She wondered. She thought a moment. Before she met Haru she'd been helping Azula, but then betrayed her and went to prison. But after the war was won they let her out. She was gonna go back to the circus, but then Suki asked her if she'd like to be a Kyoshi worrier. She excepted of course and that's when her life began. She regretted helping Azula, but that's in the past, the Avatar forgave her as did his friends. Including Haru. Things had been wonderful when they first started falling for each other. They were fine until, until he started coming to Kyoshi for regular visits. Then he started being weird and left without a word. But, maybe, if he hadn't left, she wouldn't have been walking on the beach that day, she wouldn't have met Rayseal and Shang. Maybe she would've met them somewhere else, at a store or something. But she wouldn't have given them a second thought. Just new people in Kyoshi nothing special. She was glad to of met Shang. It was then that she realized, everything happens for a reason. Nothing is a mistake, people shouldn't have regrets, those things happen so you can become a better person, they define you, without them the world would be full of selfish spoiled people everywhere, you need mistakes so you can learn from them and know that not everyone is perfect. In fact, no one is. Not one single person on earth is perfect. Haru left, so what, she became friends with someone because he left. She could forgive him. She helped Azula try to kill Aang. So what, he forgave her, he knew that Azula was a manipulator, he knew she could say whatever she could to make you do what she wants. So if Aang can forgive her for trying to kill him, then she could forgive Haru for running away from her. She stood up, dried her eyes, and tried to find Haru. She went back to the store he'd been working at but he wasn't there. She waited for an hour and he still didn't show. She sighed and began walking away when Haru came running up. "Hey, what's up?" He asked casually. Ty-Lee stood on her toes and kissed him before she explained. Haru blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" He asked. Ty-Lee grinned. "I forgive you for running away," She said happily. A smiled creeped up on Haru's face. "Ok, so, you're not mad?" He asked. "No," Ty-Lee said. Haru leaned down and kissed her harshly. When they parted, Ty-Lee told him she needed to go to Toph's and help with making decorations. Haru nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Ty-Lee nodded with a smile.

Ty-Lee returned to Toph's place just as they where getting out the supplies needed for making the decorations. Suki grinned mischievously as she walked through the door. "Where have you been?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Ty-Lee wondered a bit confused. "Well, at the tea shop you ran across the street to Haru and we didn't see you again after that." Suki said the grin still spread across her face. "Oh, I was around." Ty-Lee stated simply. Suki nodded. "Well, you gonna help or what?" Toph asked. Ty-Lee smiled at the pregnant blind girl. "Of course!" She said and began working. While the women talked the children played in the other room. "So when are you and Haru getting married Ty-Lee?" Suki asked. Ty-Lee blushed a little. After all that'd happened she thought marriage was far in the future. "I don't know," She said. Suki grinned. "You mean he still hasn't asked you? You've been going out for what? Four years now?" Ty-Lee blushed deeper. They actually hadn't seen each other in almost ten months, but she couldn't tell them what happened. "We haven't really talked about it, we just like hanging out with each other, marriage is... I just don't know." She said uncertainly. Then Katara spoke up. "Do you want to marry him someday?" She asked. Ty-Lee wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure if she would marry him or not. She didn't want to right now, maybe in a few years, if she was sure he was the right one. She couldn't let them know her thoughts. They'd be full of questions and stuff. So she put on a fake smile. "Yes" she replied. Toph moaned and grabbed her swollen stomach. Ty-Lee held her breath. She was worried about her friend. "You ok?" Suki asked alarm in her tone. "Yea, just a kick I'm fine." She said. Suki sat back in her seat. "Ok few," she said relieved. Ty-Lee let out a breath of relief. The women worked until it got dark when The Duke came home. "I see you ladies are having a good time" he said with a smile. He came over and kissed his wife. Ty-Lee smiled. They were such a cute couple. They where perfect for each other. She wished she could find someone who was perfect for her. Suddenly there was the piercing squeal of children running down the hall. In came Kya, Besha, and Bumi. They ran into The Duke as he stood in the entrance to the dark hallway. Ty-Lee watched as the kids begged him to make them fly, he picked them up one at a time and spun them around in the air as they squealed in delight. "Wow, he's really good with kids," Ty-Lee stated. Toph only smiled and nodded. "Well I really should get back home now, "Katara said. "Come on kiddy's" she called. "Aw! Can't we stay and play with Uncle Noe?" Kya begged. Ty-Lee then remembered his name was Noe, she always forgot since she was so used to calling him The Duke. "No we gotta go home and see daddy now," Katara told them. The kids skipped to the door and they soon left. Suki yawned. "Well, I'm tired." She stated plainly. "I'm gonna go to bed, Sokka should be back soon, goodnight guys," She got up and walked to her room. Ty-Lee sighed. "I should go to sleep too," She said. The Duke smiled and nodded. "Yea, it's late, come on Toph, lets go to bed," He helped her up and they left to their room. Ty-Lee lie on the couch a long time, thinking about the conversations. Marriage, ha! As if they'd be ready for that any time soon. She yawned and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys! Sorry it took me sooo long to upload this. It's been a crazay week so far we've had extra school classes to attend plus I'm packing to leave for TMA on Sunday. I'm gonna be gone for a week! It's exciting, I may be able to write the stories during free time but I won't get to upload them till I get back, thanks for ur patience and enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Avatar:The Last Airbender**

** Chapter3: One or the Other**

It was an early October morning, Ty-Lee sat up in bed and stretched. She looked out her window to her right. Outside, the dew drizzled along her window making trails of water that formed strange patterns. On an apple-cherry tree branch, just outside her window, sat a small bluejay-wren. He sang a sweet little morning song. Ty-Lee swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stood up and put on her robe. She had a good feeling, today was gonna be a good day, she thought. She went to her closet and pulled out her usual pink outfit. She quickly dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. She got her food and decided to sit between Meumi and Shakira. "Hey girls!" She said cheerily. Merroka, another of the Kyoshi's, sat across from her. "You seem happier than normal." She declared. Ty-Lee grinned. "Why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day," She said. Merroka smirked. "Right," She said sarcastically. Merroka wasn't really the 'cheerful' type. In a lot of ways she reminded Ty-Lee of her friend Mai, only not quite as gloomy. Her aura was a little lighter than Mai's. she laughed at the memory of being at Ember Island and calling Mai's aura dingy. "What's so funny?" Meumi asked. "Oh, nothing. Merroka just reminds me of Mai," Shakira swallowed her food before saying, "The Firelords wife?" Ty-Lee nodded. "Cool, I forgot you knew her," Shakira said. She wasn't the jealous type, but she did wish she could've met the Firelord and his wife. Meumi had just finished her breakfast and stood up. "Well, I gotta go now, my mom is sick and I have to take care of her." She said. Before she walked away Ty-Lee said, "I'm sorry about your mother, tell her hi for me," Meumi smiled and nodded. "Ugh how can you do it?" Merroka asked a bit disgusted. Ty-Lee furrowed her brow in confusion. "Do what?" She asked in her normal cheerful voice. "Be so happy all the time? Walk around with that stupid smile on your face?" She asked rudely. Before Ty-Lee had the chance to respond, Shakira spoke up. "Well, her 'stupid smile' must be contagious," She said and smiled brightly. Merroka rolled her black eyes. Ty-Lee stifled a laugh. Merroka gave her a half smile. "Ok, happy girls win this one," She said feigning a defeated look. Ty-Lee smiled and stood to take care of her plate.

Moments later she stepped outside and took in a deep breath. A cold breeze surrounded her and she shivered. It was getting close to winter time again, she should probably wear a jacket, but the sun shone down brightly so she dismissed the idea. She walked through town a ways, everyone was selling warm clothing for the upcoming winter. She walked passed shop after shop, until she came to Haru's. he'd moved to Kyoshi not long after Toph gave birth to her first child. He opened up his own little shop where he sold furniture made of all kinds of different things. As she walked in a little bell chimed overhead. A man came to the counter. "Ah, greetings miss Ty-Lee," He said with a warm smile. "Good morning," She said and smiled back. "Is Haru here today?" She asked. The man slowly shook his head. "Nope, he had to make a delivery to someone's house." He explained. Ty-Lee nodded. "Ok, I'll come back later," She said and walked out. She decided to take a walk in the woods, maybe she'd go to the small lake just a few miles out of town. So she walked and walked until she finally reached the little lake. She sat down on a fallen log, it was beautiful out here. The lake was surrounded by the beautiful, pink, apple-cherry trees. She sighed contentedly as she saw a white badger-rabbit hop around on the other side of the lake. She stood up and walked a ways. Then she heard the loud shrill of a giant moose-hog, it was a terrifying sound, especially if you're alone in the woods. But Ty-Lee didn't have to worry. The sound was far away from where she was. The wind swirled around her, capturing her in its cold clasp, stinging her nose as it blew recklessly by. Now she wished she had a coat. She stood there as the wind pushed her toward the trees. Soft pink leaves floated by. It was really a breath taking sight. But Ty-Lee was cold and wanted to go home.

Ty-Lee sat by the hearth reading a book when Meumi walked in and plopped down on the floor next to her. "Wow, my mom is so sick it's terrible, she isn't feeling well at all," She said with an exhausted sigh. Ty-Lee frowned. "I'm sorry, hope she gets better soon," Meumi nodded. "Me too," She agreed. "Oh! I almost forgot! I got my own pet pigeon-dog!" She said excitedly. "Really?" Ty-Lee asked. Meumi nodded. "He's tied up outside wanna see?" She asked. Ty-Lee nodded vigorously. Meumi then led her outside to where a baby pigeon-dog lie down asleep by the wall. He lifted an ear and hopped up panting and tail wagging. "Aw," Ty-Lee murmured. "Isn't he adorable?" Meumi said happily. Ty-Lee smiled and pet the puppy. He looks like a plain dog but had wings like a bird. She sat down by the animal and stroked his head. He ruffled his wings and then crawled on her lap. Meumi sat next to Ty-Lee and thought hard before asking, "So, have you seen Shang lately?" Meumi knew all about what had happened, Ty-Lee came to her crying one night because she didn't know what to do. Ty-Lee jerked her head in her direction then looked away. She sighed. "No," She mumbled. "And how's Haru been?" Meumi persisted. "Fine, he's great," Ty-Lee answered. Meumi watched her friend carefully to see her reaction. "And you still love him?" There was a quick flash of doubt in her eyes but it was immediately replaced by one of confidence. "Yes," She said. But Meumi could tell she wasn't quite sure she didn't still have feelings for Shang. "Ty-Lee, you can't keep doing this to yourself, or them, you need to decide which one you love more, then tell the other," She said trying to be helpful. "But-its not that simple," Ty-Lee said. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, I don't want either one of them to hate me," She said sadly. Meumi sighed. "The longer you wait, the more you hurt Shang," She said. Ty-Lee knew she was right. But truth is, she didn't know which one she loved, they where both so amazing. She just couldn't decide. It was one or the other, she couldn't do both. She sighed in frustration. "Ty-Lee, you not only need to choose the one that you love, but you need to choose the one who loves you, the one who will never leave your side, the one that will protect you and keep you, never let you go," Meumi was right. She wondered if Haru really loved her, or if he just didn't want to hurt her. Or the same with Shang. "Ok," She said and stood up. "I gotta go now," Meumi stood up and hugged her best friend. "I'm always here of you need to talk." She said. Ty-Lee nodded. "Bye," She said and walked away. As she headed to town to eat at a restaurant she ran into Haru. He laughed. "I was just coming to see you," He said. Ty-Lee smiled. "Hi," She said cheerfully. Haru frowned however. "What?" She asked. "I have to make a trip to Republic City for awhile," He said. Ty-Lee nodded. "At least this time you told me you're leaving," She said teasingly. Haru rolled his eyes. "Yea," He mumbled a hint of frustration to his tone. "I guess I'll see ya then," He said a little sad. Ty-Lee gulped. "Ok," She said. Haru was just walking away when she remembered something. "Wait," She called. Haru turned around and she ran over. She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't really kiss back, he just sat there and let her press her lips against his. When they parted she said, "I'll miss you," Haru took her hands off his shoulders. "Yea, see ya," He said as if it didn't mean anything that he was leaving. Ty-Lee frowned. Instead of going to town, she went home.

Rayseal quickly put away her mothers necklace and dried her tears as she heard Shang come in. He stopped short upon seeing his sisters eyes red from her tears. "Get anything to eat?" She asked as if nothing was wrong. Shang nodded. "Yea, you ok?" He asked. Rayseal nodded and tried not to look at him directly. "No, you've been crying," He accused her. Her head slumped to her shoulders. "I'm fine," She mumbled a crack in her voice. Shang looked behind her and saw the box with their mothers necklace half under the sofa. "Ah, Rayseal," He said understanding now. "What?" She asked. "Mothers necklace?" He said pointedly. A tear escaped Rayseal's eye. "I-I was just looking," She said innocently. Shang took her in his arms as she started crying again. "I need a mother," She said. "This is just too hard, you take good care of me, don't take this the wrong way but-"

"But you need a woman," Shang finished for her. She nodded in his chest. "Why? Why did she have to die?" Rayseal asked. She didn't know what happened. She wasn't there, but Shang was. He knew. "What happened?" She asked voicing her thoughts. Shang took a deep breath before answering. "Ok, it's time you knew," He said. Rayseal rubbed her eyes as he led her to the couch. They sat down and it took him a moment of thought before he told her what happened. "As you know, you were at aunt Sharra's house, I was with dad, we'd just finished a hunting trip, and," He drew in a sharp breath at the memory. "We came home, mom just got back from helping uncle Torren and aunt Feila with the birth of our cousin, we were all gonna go get you, but on the way-" He paused living in the memory of what happened. He shuddered. "What next?" Rayseal asked. Shang looked at her innocent pale face, he gazed in her blue eyes, so much like mom. "It was cold, dad gave mom his coat to keep warm, I ran a little ways ahead, but then a man came, he wore a mask, a creepy mask, I hid behind dad, as you know mom and dad weren't benders, but this guy was, he was a fire bender.-" Rayseal held her brothers hand. "And-?" She prompted. Shang took a deep breath. "And, he took 'em out right there in front of me, both of them," A tear trickled down his cheek. Rayseal let out a faint squeak. "I-I'm sorry you were there," she said. "How old were you again?" She asked. "Nine," He said shakily. Rayseal nodded. "I wish-I wish she was still here." She said with a sob. Shang took his little sister in his arms and held her close. "At least I've still got you," He said. Rayseal nodded and said,"Yes, and I've got you,"

Ty-Lee stood out behind her house thinking. Haru was leaving her, and he didn't seem to care. He'd come back though, he said he would. Earlier she watched as he left on the ship to Republic City. She sighed. She wiped her cheek as she felt a rain drop land on it. She looked up and as she did the rain poured on her in torrents. She hopped up and ran to the door. It was locked. She fumbled around but couldn't find her key. Then she remembered she'd left it inside. She moaned. She had no idea when any of the other girls would get back. She sat down in front of the door and waited.

"Ty-Lee?" She jerked her head up. She saw Meumi walking towards her. It was still raining. As Ty-Lee looked up she realized how cold she was. And wet. "What're you doing out here in the rain?" Meumi asked. "I-I forgot my key inside, so I waited." She said with a shiver. Meumi helped her to stand up, and quickly unlocked the door. Once inside Ty-Lee grabbed the blanket off the couch that was by the door and cuddled up in it. She sneezed. "Bless you," Meumi said impulsively. "Hope you didn't catch a cold," She said. Ty-Lee nodded with a shiver. "Uh huh," She said. Ty-Lee ran upstairs to her room. She just hopped in bed, she didn't bother to change her clothes, she was too cold. She wrapped herself in all the blankets and soon fell asleep.

Shang sat up and rubbed his eyes. He thought he'd heard a knock at the door, but all was quiet. He must've been dreaming. Then there was a knock. Not a dream, he thought. He got up and put on a robe as he walked down the hall toward the door. He opened it. There stood a girl, she looked worried. Then Shang recognized her. "Meumi, right?" He said tiredness ringing clearly in his tone. Meumi nodded. "Um, Haru went to Republic City for awhile, and I didn't know who else to go to," Shang was confused. Why was she telling him where Haru was? And what did she mean 'I had no one else to go to'? "What are you talking about?" He asked. "It's Ty-Lee, she's sick, badly sick, she looks terrible and she's coughing." Shang was immediately alarmed. "I'll get dressed." He said. He would've just gone as he was, but since he had no shirt and was in his undergarments he figured it wouldn't be appropriate. After getting dressed he told Rayseal where he was going, then Meumi led him to their house.

Ty-Lee lay on the bed. Meumi wasn't joking, she did look terrible, she was pale and cuddled up on her side. She shivered constantly despite the fact that she was covered in several blankets. Shang walked over and put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up. "Earlier tonight, it was around eight pm, she stayed out in the pouring rain because she forgot her key." Meumi said worry spread across her face. Shang nodded. "Can you get me a bowl of cool water and a rag?" He asked. Meumi nodded and left the room. Ty-Lee stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sh-Shang?" She said confused. He did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm here," He whispered softly brushing a strand if loose hair out of her face. Ty-Lee pushed herself up but was immediately consumed by a coughing fit. Shang put his hand to her lower back and laid her back down. "You need to rest," He said gently. Ty-Lee nodded and closed her eyes. Shang stroked her hair gently as she drifted off to sleep. She had to be ok, she would, he promised himself.

As Ty-Lee closed her eyes she felt Shang's fingers run gently through her hair. It felt nice. She slowly started to fall asleep.

Meumi came back with the bowl and rag. She set them on the nightstand by Ty-Lee's bed. Shang smiled his thanks and she left. Then he took the rag, dipped it in the water and rung it out. He smoothly wiped Ty-Lee's forehead. She was really burning up. Shang was worried, he'd never felt a sick person this hot before. Yet she was shivering like she was surrounded by ice. He sighed. As soon as the rain let up he'd have to take her to a healer.

But even as the hours dragged by, the rain didn't stop. Shang sat in a chair beside Ty-Lee and watched her carefully. If she woke up he'd gently sooth her back to sleep. If she began coughing uncontrollably he'd help her sit up and gently pat her back to help her get it out. "I'm so cold," He heard Ty-Lee mumble. Shang was immediately kneeling by her side. "I know," He whispered. "But you're burning up," Ty-Lee's eyes were still closed, but she nodded. "More blankets?" She pleaded. As much as Shang wanted to give her whatever she wanted, he had to give her what she needed. "I'm so sorry Ty-Lee, but I can't give you any more blankets, I have to keep you cool," He tried to explain. But her fever made it so she could barely understand what he was saying. All she knew was that he wouldn't let her have blankets. A tear rolled off her cheek. "But-I'm cold?" She said misunderstanding. Shang wiped the tear off her face. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be ok, I'm right here, I won't ever leave you," He said. At this Ty-Lee's eyes widened. He said he'd never leave her. He said never. The fever also kept her from thinking clearly, she vaguely thought about Haru leaving her. And Shang never left. Haru was always leaving, but Shang never had. Ty-Lee tried to sit up but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to carry even her own weight. Shang laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, stay down," He said quietly. Ty-Lee wanted to sit up though. "Please," She said. Shang shook his head. Ty-Lee finally gave up and lied back down.

Two hours passed but to Shang they seemed like an eternity. Finally the rain stopped. Shang stood up and walked out of the room to find Meumi. She was sitting at the counter with a bowl of soup in front of her. But she wasn't eating, just staring at a spot on the wall. "Hey, the rains let up, I'm gonna take Ty-Lee to a healer." Shang informed her. Meumi faced him and nodded. "Ok, be careful," She said. Shang nodded. Before he walked off he had to ask her one more thing. "Hey, are you ok?" He said worriedly. "Yea," She gave a sigh. "No, I feel like this is my fault, my mom was sick and I brought it to her," She said angry with herself. Shang shook his head. "It's not your fault, you said yourself she sat out in the pouring rain waiting for you, none of us coulda known she'd get sick," He assured her. Meumi gave him a weak smile. "I guess," She said. Then they heard a loud crackled scream followed by fits of coughing. Shang and Meumi ran to Ty-Lee's room. Ty-Lee sat up on the bed coughing harshly. Shang was at her side immediately. He sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around the frightened girl. "Hey, it's ok, I'm right here, don't worry," He whispered. Meumi stepped out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Ty-Lee shook her head. "No, you said you wouldn't leave me!" She said frantically. Shang furrowed his brow. "What?" Ty-Lee looked up at him, tears stained her pretty face. "You said you wouldn't leave me, so where were you?" She asked. Shang now understood. "I just had to tell Meumi something, I never left the building, I was here, don't be afraid I'm still here and I won't leave." He said with a tone that made Ty-Lee truly believe he wasn't going to leave her. They sat a moment, Ty-Lee resting her head on Shang's chest while Shang rocked slowly back and forth making soothing noises to calm her. Ty-Lee slumped on his chest. Shang looked down at her. She'd fallen asleep. He gently laid her down and quietly stepped out. He came back with a bowl of warm soup. He gently woke Ty-Lee and tried to make her eat. "I'm not hungry," She protested weakly. Shang sighed. "But you have to eat, if you don't you'll starve and won't get better," He argued. Ty-Lee very weakly shook her head. "No, not hungry," She said. Her eyes drooped and she could barely keep them open. Shang felt so terrible for her. If he could take this away for her he'd do it in a heartbeat. But he couldn't and that made him feel worse. "Please Ty-Lee, I need you to eat, for me," He said. His voice rang of desperation. Ty-Lee sighed and finally gave in. "Alright, I'll eat." Shang lit up. He sat on the edge of her bed and began feeding her. "I can feed myself," She said independently. Shang frowned. "You're barely strong enough to hold her eyes open, please, just let me do this," He said. Ty-Lee nodded obediently.

After she ate, Shang wrapped a blanket around her tightly and then lifted her from the bed. She was surprised at how gentle he was and how caring. He was so sweet. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt safe in his arms. He took her outside where Meumi waited with an ostrich-horse. He mounted the animal with Ty-Lee sitting in front of him, and then rode to the healers house. The healers name was Frondea. Shang kicked at the door until she opened it. "Ye-oh! Come right in!" She said holding the door open as Shang carried in a sick girl. "Th-there, on the couch," She instructed. Shang lay her down on the couch and her eyes flickered open. "Shang-don't go!" She said hoarsely. Shang knelt down and held her hand. "I won't," He said with a small smile. "Hmm, when did she first become sick?" Frondea asked feeling her throat. Shang thought a moment. "Well, early this morning around 3 am, her friend came to me and asked for help, said Ty-Lee was sick, when I got there she explained to me that earlier at 8 pm she'd stayed out in the rain because she left her key in the house, I don't know how long she'd been out there, but her friend got back at 8 so I'm assuming she was out there for a long time." He said. Frondea nodded. "I'll get some medicine be right back," She said and left the room. After giving Ty-Lee some medicine, the doctor said they'd have to wait and see how she felt in the morning. Shang glanced at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. The doctor told him to get some sleep so he lied down on the couch right next to Ty-Lee's. he got a blanket and pillow and was just gonna crawl in bed when he heard Ty-Lee mumble something. "What?" Shang whispered to her. "Cold," She repeated. Shang took the blanket he was gonna use and placed it on top of Ty-Lee. He bent over and kissed her forehead, then climbed onto his couch and slept.

Late the next morning Shang woke up with a start. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He looked over to see that Ty-Lee was gone. He jumped up and hurried to the kitchen. There she was eating a bowl of soup. "The doctor left, and she said I could eat this, we didn't want to wake you," She said innocently. Shang walked over and stood close to her. He put a hand to her forehead. She felt normal. "How are you feeling?" He asked just to make sure. "Fine," She answered. Shang nodded. "That's good." He said with a half smile. Ty-Lee smiled back. "So," Shang cleared his throat."Your friend told me Haru was out of town," He said and watched her reaction. She swallowed her food and then answered. "Yea, he is," Shang nodded. "So, when will he be back?" He asked. Ty-Lee shrugged. "I don't know, why do you want to know anyways?" She asked accusingly. Shang blinked in surprise. "I-well, just wondering, he wasn't here to help you when you were sick, so I was wondering when he'd be here to be with you," He said then walked off to get himself a bowl of soup. "Well, he'll be here whenever he can, I know he has a business to look after and he has to be away sometimes, but he'll be back," Shang shook his head slowly in disapproval. "Did he ever tell you why he ran away that first time?" He asked. Ty-Lee gasped. Her mind suddenly went blank. She didn't know what to say. "I-well he-yes, and that's none of your business," She said a little upset. Shang turned to her with a half smile that made Ty-Lee's insides melt. "Just as long as you know why, and he's not keeping it from you," He said. He winked at her. She blushed and turned away so he wouldn't see. Shang chuckled and got a spoon so he could eat. Ty-Lee smiled to herself. He was so fun to be with. "So, how's Rayseal?" She asked looking for conversation. Shang sighed as he remembered telling her about their parents. "She's-needs a mother, I came home last night to find her crying because she missed mom-so I had to tell her what happened to them." Ty-Lee spit out her soup. "What? Were you there?" She asked. Shang nodded sadly. "He made me watch as he-killed them," The last part came out as a hushed whisper. He had a terrible hurt look on his face that made Ty-Lee ache with guilt. She'd run away from her parents, but he lost his. She moved closer. Shang stood with his head slumped towards the ground staring aimlessly at the floor. He gulped remembering vividly what had taken place. Ty-Lee had to do something to make him feel better. She lifted his head to look at her. The look in his eyes was one of years of pain, carrying with him all the weight of knowing what happened and seeing it. Having to raise his sister alone, just him, having the guilt of not being able to give her a mother. She had to help him, he seemed so sad, and it killed her to see him hurting like this. She stepped closer pressing her body against his. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned up pressing a soft, vibrant kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes taking in the moment. He'd dreamed of this for far too long. He couldn't live without Ty-Lee. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer. Ty-Lee knew this was wrong but she had no intention of pulling away. She felt warm and safe in his arms. She felt like he could protect her from the greatest evil, and for a moment, just a moment, she never wanted him to let go. She never wanted to lose him. But as she remembered Haru, the thought faded to the back of her mind. She was his girlfriend, She supposedly loved him. Maybe when he got back she'd give him one final chance, she'd find out just how much he loved her, and how much she loved him, then she'd make her decision. She would've kissed Shang longer but she was out of breath. She had to pull back. As she did Shang took on a look of peace and satisfaction. "Why did you do that?" He asked curiously. "Because, for a moment I thought I might love you," As she said this Shang grinned. "And what about, your boyfriend?" He asked the smile fading from his lips. Ty-Lee shrugged. "I'm not sure what my feelings for him are anymore," She said truthfully. Shang nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Ty-Lee but, if you love him I don't wanna get in the way," He said feeling like a burden. Ty-Lee nodded understandingly. She would've stopped him there, she would've argued that he wasn't getting in the way and that she might not love him, but she remained silent. That would only create problems, she told herself. Then the doctor walked in. She checked Ty-Lee's temperature and examined her before letting her go. Shang told her he was walking her home. She couldn't talk him out of it so she let him tag along. Just as they reached her house, Haru came running up to her. He picked her up and kissed her. Shang just stood there awkwardly behind Ty-Lee. "Meumi told me about you getting sick, are you ok?" Haru asked. Ty-Lee nodded. "Yea, I'm fine, glad you're back," She said cheerfully. Neither of them noticed Shang slip away silently. "This is my friend, Shang," Ty-Lee turned around but he was gone. "Is he-imaginary?" Haru said with a laugh. Ty-Lee crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "No! He left I guess," She said. Haru put his arm around her. "So, is he like your new boyfriend," Haru said teasingly. He playfully poked her in the ribs before she answered. "No!" She said with a grin. Haru chuckled and led her to her house. He was so bipolar, one day he'd be a sweet kind guy, and the next day he was distant and grumpy. Once inside all the girls piled Ty-Lee with questions. "Are you feeling ok?" "How did you get sick?" "Where did you go?" Ty-Lee felt overwhelmed and backed away. Haru pulled her back. "Hey ladies, one at a time" He said with a chuckle. "Where did you go?" Shakira repeated her question. "Shang took me to a healer," She explained. She answered the other girls questions willingly.

Two months passed and it soon became winter time again. Ty-Lee sat by the fireplace to keep warm one night. Haru sat with her. "Ty-Lee?" His voice broke the sweet silence between them. "Yes?" Ty-Lee said. "I wanted to ask you something," He still wasn't quite sure how to ask this but he knew she'd say yes. She was his girlfriend after all. "What is it?" She pushed. "Well, the annual Winter Solstice is coming up and you know how they have a celebration every first day of December so I was wondering if you'd go to the celebration thing with me," He said a bit unsure of himself. Ty-Lee gave him a small smile. "Of course," She whispered and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Haru blushed slightly and shifted to look fully at her beautiful face. He pulled her up and kissed her softly.

The next night was the Winter Solstice, everyone on Kyoshi came to celebrate the annual first day of December party. Ty-Lee wore a nice dress that was red and white, she bundled up in her warm coat and just finished her hair when Haru arrived to take her to the city center. She had to admit he looked very handsome in his fancy clothes. She blushed as he extended his arm to her and she took it with a smile. "You look great!" She finally spoke her thoughts on the way into town. Haru gave her a small smile. "You look-nice too," It almost sounded like he was forcing himself to say this. Almost, Ty-Lee reminded herself.

As they arrived Meumi,Leiuna, and Shakira came to greet them. "This is so exciting!" Lieuna announced. Ty-Lee smiled at Meumi's thirteen year old sister. "Of course it is," She encouraged her. Leiuna gazed at her from head to toe. "I love your dress!" She said happily. Ty-Lee smiled fondly at the compliment. "Thank you, I like your dress as well," She returned. Leiuna wore an elegant light green and white dress, with a blue flower in her hair that didn't really match the outfit but looked nice anyway. Haru led her over to the desk where a woman handed them their seat number. Each row of chairs had a color and a number. Their seats were row orange seats three and four. They looked but couldn't find row orange. Then a little girl ran up to them and hugged Ty-Lee. It was Rayseal. "Hi! I'm glad you came!" She exclaimed with a joyful expression in her sparkling eyes. Ty-Lee smiled back with the same look in her brown eyes. "Yes, me too," She replied. Rayseal pointed over to a row of seats where her brother stood by their chairs. "Shang and I are over there, if you wanted to say hi," Ty-Lee nodded although she figured she'd better not. Rayseal gave her one last smile and then left. Ty-Lee watched as she tapped her brothers shoulder and pointed in her direction. Shang followed her finger and upon seeing Ty-Lee he smiled big and gave her a half wave. She waved back. Haru noticed that as they moved Shang followed them with his eyes. He noticed the look of complete and utter love in his eyes as he studied Ty-Lee's every move. He was desperately and hopelessly in love with her. This made Haru a bit angry. He reached for Ty-Lee's elbow and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. "What's with that guy?" He demanded harshly. Ty-Lee's confusion only added to Haru's rising anger. "What guy?" She said innocently. Haru let out a sigh of frustration before gesturing in Shang's general direction and saying, "That guy," Ty-Lee's heart raced. What was he talking about? What's Shang doing to upset him?

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Haru scoffed. "Why is he looking at you like that? Are you 'friends' with him?" He persisted. Ty-Lee rolled her eyes. He was so-so- she couldn't think of the words to describe it. "Yes I'm friends with him and I have no idea what you're talking about when you say 'why is he looking at me like that'" she told him. This made him more angry. Why didn't she understand what he meant? Why were women so difficult? "Here's our seats," She said breaking the lingering stillness between the couple. Haru sat down reluctantly as the short theatrical play began. It was a musical. No talking, but it was still nice.

Later on, was the drawing for prizes. The seat row and number they received earlier were being drawn from a basket and you'd win a prize. There were all different kinds of things you could win. A nice vase, a vacation pass to Republic City, things of that nature. Haru kept looking over to Shang's seat and noticed that he kept looking this way to watch Ty-Lee. Haru didn't like that one bit. Up next was the drawing for a sleigh ride. "And the winner for this lovely sleigh ride through the snow goes to-" The announcer, Shakira's boyfriend Tuscan, said with pleasure. "Row orange, seat-uh what number is that? I can't read the handwriting," He said a little embarrassed. Shakira walked over and looked closely. You could barely catch her mumble an answer and Tuscan nodded kissing her cheek in thanks. "Row orange seat three," He said at last. That was Ty-Lee's seat. She gasped. "Whoa, um-" She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do at this point. "Would the person sitting in row orange seat three please come up here?" He prompted. Ty-Lee reluctantly stood and walked to the platform on which he stood. Haru watched Shang carefully. He took a sharp breath and ex hailed slowly as she walked downward. Haru became enraged. He wanted to go over there and punch him in the gut. But now Tuscan was announcing Ty-Lee's partner for the ride. "And her partner, lets see what the note says..." He trailed off for effect. He carefully opened the folded sheet. Haru leaned forward with bated breath hoping it wouldn't be Shang who was called. He was sitting in row green, seat-as far as Haru could tell it was seat nine. Tuscan cleared his throat and proceeded to read the writing on the small piece of white paper. "Row-orange-" He stumbled through. Haru let out the breath he'd been holding. It was someone in his row at least it wasn't Shang. "Row orange seat eight," He said and looked up in hopes of seeing the person walk down the stairs, but instead no one came. "Um, who's row orange seat eight?" He asked again. Shakira hurried over and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, ok," He said. "Ok so there isn't anyone sitting in seat eight we'll have to draw again." He said with a grin. This time he quickly pulled out the note and read it. "Ooh another row orange, ah and the seat right next to miss Ty-Lee, that is seat four," He said happily. Haru grinned broadly and walked up. "Ah, wonderful, it is ladies and gentlemen, Haru who will accompany miss Ty-Lee on her joyous sleigh ride." He whispered to them to have fun then ran off to bring out the next item for the drawing. Haru looked at Shang once again to see his reaction before leading Ty-Lee outside. He sat slumped in his chair saddened. When he noticed Haru was watching he sat up and smiled as if he was happy for them. Haru smirked and took his girlfriend outside. "Are you ok?" Ty-Lee asked him once they'd gone a little ways in the wagon being led by an ostrich-horse. "I'm fine," He lied. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said sternly. Ty-Lee couldn't figure what was eating him. He was so grumpy. "That's just it, this is supposed to be enjoyable, but you're not enjoying it," She said at last taking a stand against his anger. Although after what he said next she figured she probably shouldn't have. "Why do you have to know everything Ty-Lee?!" He raised his voice. The driver looked back then quickly turned away. This was none of his business. "Why are you always trying to fix my problems?" Haru demanded still. Ty-Lee's heart was pounding in her ear. He was so loud and-maybe she should've dropped it when she had the chance. Now she'd really done it. "I-I was only trying to help-" She whimpered. Haru huffed his sudden irritation. "Maybe it's not that big a deal, maybe I don't want your help, maybe I don't need your help," Ty-Lee gasped. He was being extremely rude and she just wanted him to be happy. Why was he so upset? She had no idea. "Haru I-just wanted you to be happy," She voiced her very thoughts. "I thought if you talked about it, you'd feel better somehow-" Haru cut her off here. "Yea well, not everyone is a perky cheery dumb girl like you, ok, nobody else likes to just 'talk' about their 'feelings' ok, just leave me alone!" At this Ty-Lee couldn't suppress the tears that caught up in her eyes. Haru was red with anger and she could see his hot breath in the wind as he sat there silently beside her. He thought she was dumb? How could he? This was too much for her. She couldn't take that. She never cared what people thought about her. And besides she always thought people liked her cheerful attitude. Yet Haru thought she was a perky cheery dumb girly. Why? She was gonna say something but the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks but Haru didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, with a sweep of his arm, the carriage came to halt. Then Ty-Lee realized he'd bended the earth to stop it. Haru jumped out and stormed off. The driver sat up straitening his hat and his posture. It slowly began to snow as he drove onward. "Can you take me home please?" She asked with a slight sob. "Of course miss," The man replied with sympathy in his voice. He felt bad for Ty-Lee and also a bit guilty for not stepping in and telling that boy what for. None the less he took her home without a word otherwise. She sobbed silently as they rode home. When they arrived the driver hopped down and helped Ty-Lee out. "Goodnight miss," He said solemnly. Ty-Lee wiped away her tears and gave him the best smile she could muster. "Thanks," She half whispered. She walked to the door but hesitated to open it. Inside she could hear everyone laughing and having a great time. She couldn't go in tear streaked and sad. She'd ruin the fun times. And she didn't want them to hate her on top of thinking she's dumb. She took a deep breath and wiped her face dry. But it wasn't enough to keep them from guessing she's upset. She decided to go around to the back. She could at least avoid most of the party. Needless to say she made it inside and up the stairs without being detected. She cried herself to sleep that night how could Haru, her boyfriend, think she was-of all things, dumb? She sighed with a sob and closed her eyes. Now she knew for sure which one her heart belonged to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back from TMA! Yay and back to my boring life, anywho another chapter! It's been so long, but here you go! Enjoy! I know you've probably been dying to know what's gonna happen next lol. This chapter is kind of short, but I'm sure the next one will be longer, happy reading!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Chapter4: Final Decision **

Ty-Lee woke up to find Meumi and Shakira sitting at the end of her bed giggling. "What-" Before she could even ask what on earth they were doing in her room so early Shakira spoke up. "Morning, you slept in duh," She said with a half smile. "And you're late for Suki's meeting," Meumi added. Ty-Lee sat strait up. How could she of slept in? "What! I never sleep in!" She exclaimed. She threw the covers off and jumped out if bed hurrying to the closet. Meumi giggled. "Well, you did now, hey when did you get in last night? We didn't hear or see you," She questioned. Ty-Lee sat on her bed to put her shoes on before answering. "I slipped in through the back, I didn't want to disrupt your party," She said innocently enough. Shakira brushed off the excuse. "Please, you wouldn't disrupt our party, you'd make it better," At the complement Ty-Lee couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," She said and headed toward the door. "Uh, Ty-Lee," Shakira said stifling a laugh. "What?" Ty-Lee said pausing at the closed door. "You might wanna put some clothes on," She said. Ty-Lee then realized she was in her undergarments. How embarrassing. "Oh, yea," She walked back to the closet to put on her Kyoshi warrior outfit. Meumi was still laughing uncontrollably at the idea of her going out like that. Ty-Lee quickly did her warrior paint and then punched Meumi's shoulder. "Stop laughing at me!" She said feigning a hurt look. Meumi softened although her face looked as if she could laugh again. "I'm sorry," She said and hopped up. "But if you'd gone out like that!-" She couldn't finish for she was consumed in laughter as she ran out the door and down the stairs. Ty-Lee scoffed although she herself found it rather amusing. After a very quick breakfast, she hurried to the meeting. "Shakira can I ask you something?" She became serious once more as they walked to the training shack. "Anything," Her friend said with a smile. Ty-Lee pondered a moment finding exactly the right way to say this. "It might sound strange but-I want you to tell me honestly," Shakira laughed a little. "Since when have I been dishonest with you?" She asked playfully. Ty-Lee however was very serious. "But I need you to promise you'll answer truthfully," She persisted. Shakira had no idea what kind of question this was gonna be, but she nodded anyway. "Do you think I'm-dumb?" She asked hopefully. Shakira stopped in her tracks. "Who has ever told you you're dumb?" She demanded a bit harsher than she meant. Ty-Lee gasped but quickly recovered her stature. "Just-someone nobody important," She lied. Shakira shook her head. "You're not dumb Ty-Lee, in fact you're one of the smartest people I know," She said honestly. Ty-Lee took a deep breath. That wasn't quite what she meant. "No, not like that, like, do you think my perky cheery attitude is dumb?" She asked once again. Shakira sighed. "No," She said. "I love your happiness, it makes everyone else happy as well, you can turn the gloomiest situation into the happiest situation, don't ever change for anyone, if this person thinks you're dumb, then they don't deserve to have you as a friend, they need to get lost and take their gloominess with them." She stated. Ty-Lee was let down however. The person was-

"It's Haru," She said disheartened. "What?" Shakira didn't quite understand. "Haru said I was a perky cheery dumb girl," She recalled. Shakira went white. Why would he do that? She pondered. "Well, I-don't know what to say,"

"Neither did I," Ty-Lee agreed. Shakira was shocked. She thought Haru adored her. Guess she thought wrong. "Speak of the devil," Shakira said as Haru himself ran up. "Ty-Lee, I was hoping I'd find you here-" Shakira wouldn't allow him to speak. Not after calling her friend dumb. "Why so you can call her names again," Haru took on a solemn look. "I-"

"No, you listen here, you're supposed to be her boyfriend, you're supposed to care about her and you're supposed to protect her from other people calling her dumb, you don't need to call her dumb, if anyone deserves to be called a name that is you, and your name is idiot for taking granted of a good girl like Ty-Lee," Shakira yelled in his face. "She is a very nice girl and doesn't deserve to be treated that way, she deserves respect and that is something you're obviously not willing to give her, so ya know what? She doesn't need you! So I suggest you get lost mr. 'I can call girls dumb'" Haru looked at the ground ashamed of what he had done the night before. "I know," He whispered. "And you're right, she deserves better than me, but I came to tell her personally that I am so so sorry for calling you that," He was so sincere in his apology Ty-Lee was almost willing to accept it. "I didn't mean it, I was angry, but not at you, at-someone else, and I just took it out on you, and for that I am truly sorry," Ty-Lee nodded. "Ok, I forgive you," She said with a faint smile. Haru didn't smile however he only grew sadder. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," He said nervously. "Yes?" Ty-Lee said a little afraid of what was coming. "I-well-that is I-well, there's a man, in Republic City, he offered me a job, a really cool and fun job, I told him I'd think about it, I've thought and-" He took her hands in his own at this point. "I'd like to take it." Ty-Lee gasped as did Shakira. "You're leaving then..." She questioned. Haru nodded. "And it's like I said, you deserve way, way, better than me, so, I'm gonna let you go, maybe I'll see you someday, maybe you'll be married and stuff, maybe even with little kids, I don't know, but I really did fall in love with you, remember that," he took a step back. He let go of her small hands. As her fingers slipped off the tips of his she thought to herself, is it worth it, to let him go? Do I still have the feelings for him that I did almost five years ago when we danced at Zuko's wedding? Maybe... Not...

Haru walked away with a sad smile. He stopped though, and turned around. He came back and cupped her face in his hands, pressing a deep passionate goodbye kiss on her lips. When they parted he whispered in her ear ever so gently. "Goodbye, Ty-Lee, and good luck on finding the perfect guy," She nodded without a word and he walked away. She watched him leave. It felt as if a huge gap just opened up, like she was free to choose her life, she wasn't at all sure what to do next. Shakira bumped her arm. "You ok?" She asked a bit baffled. "Ye-yea, I'm fine," She began to get cheerful again. "I'm great! I'm fantastic, lets go to Suki's meeting before we miss the entire thing," She said with a grin. Shakira smiled and they went inside only to be scolded by Suki for being late.

Shang was just coming home from the store, Rayseal sat on the porch waiting when he arrived. "Hey little sis," He said in greeting. She looked up from her crafting and smiled. "Hey," She said with a wave of her free hand. "Whatcha making?" He asked curiously. "A necklace from shells," She replied happily. Shang nodded with a smile. "Fun," He said. He literally took one step forward when Ty-Lee called his name from behind. He turned around to see her running toward him. "Shang!" She yelled happily. "I've done it!" She shrieked. "Done what?" Shang asked curiously. "I've finally figured it out, and Haru is moving away and I love you!" She jumbled through. Shang blinked in surprise as the young girl stood before him panting and out of breath. "Wait-what? Repeat it in order and try to make sense," He said slowly. She nodded. "I've figured out my feelings and Haru and I broke up, he's leaving and I now know that I-I'm in love, with you!" She said with a smile. "I-I don't wanna be the cause of you two breaking up, I-I thought you were happy with him?" Shang said with both guilt and confusion. Ty-Lee shook her head. "No, you're not the cause and I wasn't all that happy, and I love you Shang, I've come to realize that now, I hope you still feel the same," She said sounding a little disappointed. Shang grinned. "Of course I feel the same, I love you," His eyes got wide when he realized what just came out of his mouth. Ty-Lee smiled showing him it was ok, he could say it. She leaned up and kissed him right there in front of Rayseal. Rayseal's jaw dropped. Shang let go of the bags he was carrying and they fell to the ground. He pulled Ty-Lee closer and kissed her deeper. Rayseal giggled as they kissed. She was entirely amused by all this. Shang pulled back. "I love you more than you'll ever know," He said glad now to of finally said it out loud. Ty-Lee smiled a pretty smile. "I love you the same," She said. Shang leaned closer and kissed her again. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, the girl he'd been in love with for almost a year was kissing him and telling him she loved him. It was like a dream. He held her as close as physically possible, never wanting her to leave his arms. When they parted Rayseal came running up and asked, "Does this mean you two are getting married?" Shang couldn't help but laugh as did Ty-Lee. "I don't know about, that," He said a blush rising to his cheeks. Rayseal giggled. "I hope you do!" She said with a smile. Ty-Lee blushed as well. "I don't know, but I do love him, a lot," Shang smiled and kissed her yet again. He could get used to this.

Several years passed. Ty-Lee had just been visiting Katara and her children while Aang was away on Avatar duty. Now she was on a ship and returning to Kyoshi Island. She was so happy that she'd finally see Shang again. It was spring time, and beautiful. Ty-Lee could hardly wait. The three day visit to Republic City was fun, but she had missed Shang very much. As they pulled up to the harbor Ty-Lee could hardly restrain herself from jumping out right now and finding Shang. As she walked down the plank scanning the crowd for even a small glimpse of Shang, Rayseal came running up. "Hiiii!" She yelled cheerfully. It was then that Ty-Lee noticed a young boy following her. "Hi, who's your friend?" She asked curiously. "Oh his name is Alveras," She said with a slight smile. The boy nodded with a small wave of his hand. Ty-Lee smiled at the two youngsters. "So where's Shang?" She barely got the words out when she was hugged from behind by the very man she'd been waiting for. He kissed her cheek. "Hi," He said in a half whisper. He looked up at his sister and her friend. "Hi Alveras, hey sis," He said. Alveras waved at Shang. Ty-Lee wondered why he didn't talk. "Hey! I had a great idea! Alveras you wanna go watch the ostrich-horse races?" Rayseal asked excitedly. Alveras nodded with a grin and waved goodbye as they scampered off. "How come he doesn't talk?" Ty-Lee asked once the kids were out of earshot. "He's a mute," Shang explained. It was rather sad that he never spoke. "He lost his parents years ago in a fire, and he's never spoken a word since." Ty-Lee nodded. "Hm. Sad." She said simply. Shang nodded. "I missed you," He said the smile returning to his face. "I missed you too," Ty-Lee said and kissed him. He took her bags from her and carried them to her house. After a quick kiss goodbye Shang left her to unpack.

As the days went by Ty-Lee fell more and more in love with Shang. He was so amazing, she couldn't describe how she felt when he looked at her, her stomach always seemed to leap or turn summer salts whenever he held her hand or kissed her gently. After having a picnic lunch with him one afternoon, Ty-Lee told herself she definitely wanted to marry him someday. Shang set his cup of orange-lemon juice down and smiled at Ty-Lee. She, of course, smiled back. Shang took her by the arm and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he set his head on top of hers. "I love you," He breathed. Ty-Lee blushed a deep red. "I love you too," She had kinda gotten used to saying those words to him over the years. Shang suddenly sat up. Ty-Lee was just about to ask why when he kissed her. He gave her a kiss that would've led to more had it not been for the fact that they were surrounded by other people who could see them. When they parted he looked deeply into her eyes. He seemed to be fighting back something that he really wanted to say. "What?" Ty-Lee asked bewildered. He gave her a half smile. "I love you so much, I can't imagine what I would ever do without you," He began. Ty-Lee smiled and blushing, turned away. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there isn't anything else in the world that means to me as much as you do," He said still grinning from ear to ear. "So, if you will, marry me?" Ty-Lee was so shocked by his words she didn't reply at first. "If you don't want to-" Ty-Lee wouldn't allow him to finish. The very thought of not wanting to live with Shang forever was ridiculous. "No, Shang, I do, I want to marry you! Of course!" Shang smiled broadly and kissed her affectionately. "I'll always love you," He whispered in her ear when they parted. Ty-Lee smiled and inside was lit up like a thousand stars shining brightly. "And I will always love you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys! Sry it took me awhile to upload le new chapter but I've been kind of busy, this chapter seems like it's more about Rayseal and Alveras than it is about Ty-Lee, but I still hope you'll enjoy it! The next one will be back on Ty-Lee, anywho happy reading!**

**I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender**

**Chapter5: A Double Wedding. **

With her wedding coming up in just two weeks and having to do all the planning herself, plus taking care of some things here on Kyoshi, Ty-Lee was very stressed out. She sat alone at her desk writing letters to some of her friends. She'd just finished writing one to Katara and Aang, and was now working on one to Toph and her husband. She sighed as she finished it. Now she had to take it to the post office and it would be sent during the night and arrive at it's destination by morning. As she walked along the road she heard someone running behind her. She intended to just step out of the way but the person slowed as they approached her. She turned to see it was the sister of her fiancé. "Hey Rayseal, what's up?" She said as cheerfully and non-tiredly as possible. Rayseal grinned. "Oh, nothing much, just wanted some advice." As she said this Ty-Lee noticed she was blushing slightly. Rayseal probably thought she couldn't see because it was dusk. Ty-Lee smiled. "Is it, about a boy?" She asked. The young girl gasped. "How did you know?" Rayseal had really grown up in the past few years, she was a teenager now and a beautiful one at that. Whenever Ty-Lee saw her around town boys would be constantly hovering over her and talking to her. There was only one boy, Ty-Lee noticed, that wasn't completely obsessed with her, and respected her. It was her friend Alveras, the mute. "Well, your blush kind of betrayed that part," She said with a grin. Rayseal blushed again but this time looked away. "Oh," She said a smile to her voice. Ty-Lee laughed and put her arm around the girl. "What is it you need to know?" She asked. "Well, first of all, how do you know who the 'right one' is?" She asked hopelessly. "Like, the right one to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked again as Ty-Lee hadn't answered yet. "Well, I know for me it was extremely hard, and I think the best way is to watch, and listen, the right one will be kind and caring, and will go to extremes to make you happy, if he's not the right one, he'll take you for granted, and not treat you completely right," She tried to explain as best she knew how. Rayseal nodded. "So, like how Shang treats you?" She said happily. Now it was Ty-Lee's turn to blush. "Yea," She replied. Rayseal became serious again. "And, what if, how do you tell if they like you?" She asked nervously. "Well, that's harder, but you'll just sort of, know, I don't know, I'm not very good at this," She said honestly. Rayseal smiled. "It's ok," She assured her. "I'm so in love with this boy, and I wish he loved me too, but he doesn't talk much, and I'm not sure he feels the same way, and it makes me sad," Ty-Lee's heart went out to her. She seemed really down. "Alveras?" Rayseal went pale. "How-" Ty-Lee only laughed. "A little too much information, I could easily guess." Ty-Lee stated simply. Rayseal took a deep breath as they approached the town. "Ok, what should I do? He doesn't talk at all, but I just fell in love with him and I don't know how, he hasn't said a word to me, ever," She said confused. Ty-Lee loved the fact that Rayseal felt they could talk about anything. "People don't fall in love with each other by what the other person says, lots of people can lie, so it's not what he says that you fell in love with, it's what he does, the way he looks when he watches, maybe, a bird, or maybe it was the way he looked at you, anything really," Ty-Lee explained. Rayseal began to understand now. Her features lit up with excitement. "He does have beautiful eyes, and when he looks at me I feel-" She quickly became silent. "Shh, don't tell Shang any of this please!" The young woman pleaded. Ty-Lee nodded as Shang walked up to the girls. "Why did you hush up when I got here?" He asked curiously. Ty-Lee kissed his cheek and entered the post office saying, "Girl stuff," Shang nodded understanding a little bit.

The next day, as Ty-Lee was at home washing dishes, Rayseal sat on a stool and talked with her more about the whole being in love with Alveras thing. "If he does like me, how is he going to say it? He can't talk," Rayseal argued pointedly. "I believe he can talk, but he chooses not to, he'll figure out a way to tell you, or show you, that he loves you," Ty-Lee countered with a smile. "But if he doesn't like me-" She stopped short as someone entered the kitchen. "What?" Ty-Lee wasn't facing the doorway so she didn't see the person enter. "We have company," Rayseal said quietly. Ty-Lee turned around. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ty-Lee smiled and ran to hug Katara. "You're here!" She exclaimed with a squeal. "Hi," Katara said with a laugh. Then a nine year old boy ran in. "Wow! Look at this big house!" He yelled. "Is that Bumi?" Ty-Lee asked. Katara shook her head. "Tenzin," She replied. Ty-Lee gasped. "Wow, he's gotten so big," She said. Katara smiled just as Aang entered with twelve year old Kya and eleven year old Bumi. "I'm so happy for you, you're getting married!" Katara exclaimed. Ty-Lee nodded with a blush. "Who's your friend?" Aang asked nodding towards Rayseal. "Oh! My fiancées sister, her name is Rayseal," She explained. "Rayseal, this is Avatar Aang and his family," She said with a broad smile. Rayseal wasn't very happy that she didn't get to finish her talk with Ty-Lee, but seeing how happy Ty-Lee was, she smiled anyways and made an excuse to leave.

Shang was just on his way to his brides house when he saw Alveras sitting alone by the shoreline. He looked really sad. "Hey Alveras," He said with a smile. Alveras waved and let out a sigh. "You ok?" Shang asked. Alveras shook his head slowly. "What's wrong," He asked strait and to the point. Alveras took a stick and wrote in the sand. Shang read it aloud, "'I'm in love with a girl, but she's beautiful and I have no chance, '" He erased it and wrote what he had to say next. "'All the guys like her and I'm afraid she'll fall for one of them,'" He erased it again. "'She's so amazing, but since I don't talk well, I don't think she feels the same.'" Shang understood now. Poor kid. "Well, why don't you just show her how you feel, take a chance, maybe she likes you and is afraid of the same thing," He explained. Alveras wiped away his writings and quickly replied. "'But what if she doesn't?'" Shang nodded solemnly. "Spend some more time with her, try and figure out if she likes you," He said to the young man. Alveras hurriedly wrote again in the sand. "'But how will I know she likes me?'" Shang chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be the one who can't stop smiling when she sees you." Alveras grinned and nodded. "'Bye, and thanks,'" He wrote before running off. Shang laughed. "Ah, young love," He said to himself. Then he remembered his reason for coming this way. He got up and walked to Ty-Lee's place.

As he entered the room he saw a small child playing in the living room by the hearth. "Ty-Lee?" He called out hoping for an explanation. She came out from behind the corner a smile lighting up her face. "Hey, who's kid-" Before he could finish Ty-Lee threw her arms around his neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Forgetting entirely about the child he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pulled her in closer kissing her deeper. He kissed her and kissed her until he heard someone clear their throat. He pulled back looking in the direction the sound had come from. There stood a woman with dark skin and brown hair, her hair was in a single braid down her back and draped across her shoulder, she also had two little hair loopies. Shang didn't know what else to call them. Ty-Lee turned around. "Oh, hi Katara, this is Shang, my fiancé," She explained. Katara smiled mischievously. "Hello Shang," She said with a slight bow. Shang bowed respectfully and gave her a warm smile. "Is that your kid by the hearth? " He asked pointing toward the living room. Katara shook her head upon seeing the little boy. "No, that's my brothers child," She said and looked around for her brother or sister in law. Then she saw Suki sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby. "I just needed to ask where your salt is," Katara asked innocently. Ty-Lee nodded saying, "I'll show you," She led her to the kitchen where a stew was cooking on the stove. "So, is he as nice as he is handsome?" Katara asked as Ty-Lee was digging through the cupboards. "Yes," Ty-Lee answered with a giggle. "Well, congratulations then," Katara said with a happy smile. She was glad her friend found a nice guy for a husband.

With only a week left until her wedding day Ty-Lee was extremely busy, she didn't really have time to talk to Rayseal at the moment but she made time anyways. "What's up?" She asked hurriedly as she helped Rayseal stack up some library books. Rayseal had gotten a summer job working at Kyohi Island's library. Now it was closed and Rayseal had to put away all the books and scrolls people left out. She talked while they worked. "You remember how I told you I'm in love with Alveras?" The girl asked a bit hesitantly. "Yes," Ty-Lee answered cautiously. "Well,-"She sighed. "It isn't going to work out after all," She said disheartened at the words. Ty-Lee gasped silently. "Why?" She asked with confidence. "Because, I'm pretty sure he likes my friend Kinade," With each word she grew more and more saddened by the feeling. Ty-Lee actually thought she was taking it very well until, a tear rolled off her cheek. As it hit the book she held out in front of her she quickly dried it off and wiped away the others that gathered in her ember eyes. As soon as Ty-Lee place her hand on her shoulder comfortingly she let it out. "I didn't know it would hurt this much," She sobbed. Ty-Lee flinched. Rayseal had never cried like this before. "I thought I'd be ok if he loved someone else, but I'm not," She continued between sobs. "He's my best friend, and maybe that's all I am to him, but I can't help it, I love him so much." She leaned her head on Ty-Lee's shoulder and just let the tears fall down her face staining her clothes with the moisture. "Why am I crying? I shouldn't, but, I just don't know what else to do," Ty-Lee tried to quiet her down. "Shh, hey, it's ok, go ahead and cry, you need to let it all out." She assured her. Rayseal wiped her eyes trying to dry them but she was unsuccessful. "But it's ridiculous, I shouldn't cry over him," She argued. Ty-Lee chuckled sadly. "Oh, Rayseal, it's not ridiculous, I cry over sillier things than this," Rayseal nodded and took a deep breath. A floor board creaked. She jolted up to find none other than Alveras. He was smiling but it quickly faded as he saw her face tear streaked. He looked at her with a hurt questioning look. "I'm fine Alveras," She quickly said wiping away the tears. "I'm ok, don't worry," He gave her a bewildered look. Ty-Lee had no idea what he was trying to ask but Rayseal did. She knew him that well, she could tell exactly what he was thinking. "I know, you wanna know why I'm crying, but you don't need to, I'm alright," She assured him. He softened a little bit but he still had a look of pain in his eyes. Neither of the girls knew how badly it hurt him to see her crying. Rayseal stood up. "I gotta go now, you do too Ty-Lee, I have to lock up the library," Ty-Lee stood as well. "Ok, I have more wedding plans anyway." She said with a smile. They walked out and Rayseal locked the doors.

Rayseal woke up with a jolt. She smelled smoke. Something was burning. At first she'd thought Shang was cooking something but he was a good cook she reminded herself. And he wasn't home. He'd gone out early to help Sokka with his boat. She sniffed the air. It was strange. It stank of smoke but none was visible. She stood up and walked to the door. As she slid it open she was consumed in smoke. It poisoned her lungs. She coughed and stumbled backwards on instinct to get away from it. The house was on fire! She opened her eyes to see if maybe she could make it out but she couldn't get through the flames. She hurriedly scanned the room unsure what to do. She felt completely helpless. She ran to her window. She was on the second floor but thought she could probably make it. But as she tugged at the window it wouldn't budge. She struggled but to no avail. She screamed in frustration. Her eyes darted around the room again. Then an idea came to her. She took a blanket and wrapped it around her fist. She punched the glass and it shattered. She stuck her face close to it and yelled out for help. No answer. She screamed for help until her voice became hoarse. Her voice finally gave out. She felt a warm liquid fall down her face. Wiping at it she brought her hand back to find blood smothering it. She sank to the floor below the window in exhaustion. She watched as the flames made their way to her bed only two feet away. Her vision began to blur. She choked on the smoke that covered her whole room. Is this how it ends? Am I gonna go out, like this? Maybe... It's for the... Best. Her eyes drooped as she slipped into unconsciousness. She toppled onto her side and just before her eyes closed she saw a black figure with a blanket wrapped around them running towards her. Blackout.

As her eyes slowly opened a white ceiling came into focus. Her first thought was, am I in the spirit world? She soon became aware that her head hurt like crazy. She moaned and turned onto her side. She felt a hand pull her back to her original position. She tried to see who it was but she couldn't see out of her left eye. She moaned again. She could barely see

Someone walk in. As they got closer she could focus more. It was a stranger though. "How are you feeling?" She could only hear out of her right ear. She tried to say she was ok but the words wouldn't form. Instead it came out as a mumble of gibberish. "Mm," Was all the stranger replied. He looked across the bed and motioned for someone to leave. The person however, didn't leave. The stranger shrugged. "Suit yourself," He whispered. Rayseal closed her eyes. She felt tired. "No no, don't close your eyes." The man hurriedly told her. "Why?" She managed to crackle out. "Because, I need to see if you're ok, do you know your name?" He asked. It took her a moment to process what all he said. It was too much information at once. "Ray-el," You could barely understand what she said. Her voice cracked with dryness and it was too much energy to speak. "What?" The man asked straining his ears. "Rayseal!" She crackled out. It was quickly followed by a rage of coughing. She tried to bring her hand up to her face but it was stuck. There was a bandage on it. She brought her other hand up instead. "And what happened last night?" He persisted with the questions. "Fire-" She mumbled. This was ridiculous, she couldn't answer the questions. Too much energy and besides that she was thirsty. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Apparently he didn't hear her previous answer. She closed her eyes in frustration. "Miss?" He asked worriedly. "Water-" She strained. She felt someone on her left help her sit up. The person held out a cup of water and helped her drink. She was upset that she still couldn't see the persons face. Whoever it was, was standing on her left side so she couldn't see out of that eye. After drinking it she turned to look at him with her right eye. It was Alveras! What was he doing here? She wondered. He laid her back down with a smile. "Alveras," She whispered in a raspy voice. He nodded. "Miss, what happened last night?" The doctor asked once again. "A fire," She told him. The doctor nodded and wrote something on a sheet of paper. "I'll be back," He said and left the room. As soon as he was gone Rayseal turned to Alveras. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Alveras shrugged giving her a look that told her exactly what he was doing here. "It was you? You saved me from the fire?" She asked bewildered. He nodded. He slipped her a note that said, 'I couldn't just let you die,' She gasped and smiled her thanks closing her eyes in hopes of finding rest. But in came her older brother and his soon to be wife. "Are you alright?" Shang called immediately by her side. She nodded. She felt too weak to speak right now. "We were so worried," Ty-Lee added. "She may be tired, you have only a few moments." The doctor informed them. Shang nodded and turned back to his little sister who lay on the hospital bed. She looked awful. She had a bandage around her head and one on her left arm, also a patch on her knee was scraped up. She had a little bit of a blood stain on her right hand. He grasped her little hand in his own. "You'll be ok sis, I won't lose you too," He assured her as a tear escaped his eye. "Tell me," Her raspy voice pleaded. "What happened after I blacked out," Shang nodded. "Alveras came and got us, he wrote us a note explaining." He began. "He was coming over to see you and saw the fire, he thought you'd be inside so he ran in. Upon seeing your doorway blocked he grabbed the blanket that's on the chair next to your door, he barged in and picked you up off the floor, he carried you back out but the flames blocked his path and the blanket had caught fire, so he jumped out the hall window and took you here, then came and got us," Rayseal gasped. "How did the fire start?" She asked her voice sort of returning to normal. Shang's eyes dropped. "We don't know, but it might've been the candle I left burning, I'm so, so sorry sis, I didn't mean to hurt-" He sobbed into his hands. Rayseal lay a hand on his head. "It's not your fault," She whispered. "I'm fine," Shang looked up into her peaceful eyes. "I love you sis," He said meaningfully. Rayseal didn't even realize she slowly fell asleep.

Two days later she was up and moving around. She no longer needed any of the bandages except the one around her head. She didn't mind it sometimes, but other times she wished it wasn't there. Four more days till her big brothers wedding. It was exciting. She could hardly wait. Also they had discovered the reason for the house being burnt to the ground. Some kids were playing with their fire bending just behind the house. They'd accidentally caught the corner of the house on fire. After that the boys never used fire bending again. Rayseal stood on the balcony of the library she worked at. She closed her eyes as the breeze blew her hair out of her face. Alveras almost hated to interrupt her as she looked so beautiful standing there, wind running through her gorgeous hair. Then he looked to the bandage on her head. He hated to look at it, it made him feel guilty for not coming to her rescue sooner. He stepped forward and tapped Rayseal's shoulder. She jumped slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled upon seeing him standing there in front of her. "What is it?" She asked happily. Alveras held up a note and a box. She took it with a blush. "What is this," She said suspiciously. Alveras shrugged indicating for her to open the letter. "Happy anniversary?" She questioned the writing on the front. Alveras nodded and pointed to the inside where he'd written a small note. 'Five years ago today we met. Remember? It was a cold and rainy day, I was hiding behind a tree just outside of town, you came up to me and asked what I was doing. You were so talkative, whereas I, well, you know I don't talk at all. You took me to your hotel room and gave me something to eat. You didn't have to though. Back then I thought I'd go home to my uncles and you'd forget about me. I never dreamed we'd become such good friends. And yet, here we are, friends for five years strait. Best friends. Oh, and did I ever tell you you have a beautiful smile? Sincerely Alveras ,' She smiled with a blush as she read the note. "Oh Alveras, I remember perfectly the day we met, I'll never forget." She pulled him in for a hug. He'd really gotten tall over the years. He used to be shorter than her, when she hugged him before she'd barely get her arms around his head, now her ear rested perfectly against his chest, right at his heart. She listened to it beat a moment before pulling back. Alveras pointed to the box telling her to open it. "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything, now I feel bad, I didn't write you a note or get you a gift," She said with a pout. Alveras shook his head. He didn't mind. He didn't need anything. She carefully opened the small box. Inside was a neat little necklace made of heart shaped shells. Rayseal gasped as she pulled it out to look at it more fully. It was gorgeous, the shells were obviously hand carved but it was amazing. Then a thought occurred to her. "Did you carve these yourself?" She asked. Alveras nodded proudly. "Wow, you're amazing, I'm so lucky to have you for a best friend," She told him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Well, I'll have to work on getting you a gift," Alveras shook his head letting her know she didn't need to get him anything. She nodded in agreement but secretly made a note to herself to get him something. As he walked away he inwardly kicked himself for not revealing his true purpose in coming to see her. But he just walked on.

The next day, Alveras had finally worked up the nerve to go see Rayseal. He'd wanted to tell her something for some time now, but he'd never worked up the courage to do so. Now, he had, and they both sat happily by the duck pond throwing pieces of bread to the happy little turtle-ducks. Rayseal had a beautiful laugh, Alveras always liked it but now he was in love with it. Although the reason behind her laughing was, at the moment, unknown. "Did you see that baby turtle-duck?" She questioned. Alveras shook his head with a faint smile tugging the corners of his lips. "He flipped upside down trying to catch a piece of bread I threw him," She explained. Alveras' smile grew wider as she spoke. He was glad she was having a good time, but he was even more delighted to know he'd brought her to a place where she could enjoy herself. Lately she seemed a bit downcast and gloomy. He wondered why but never got the chance to ask. "This is a beautiful place," Rayseal's voice broke into his thoughts. He took a look around and noted that it was in fact a beautiful place. But it could not measure up to the beauty of the girl sitting right next to him. She was so radiant, she was perfect. He took a deep breath. "Rayseal," She jumped at hearing her name come from the direction Alveras sat. She laughed it off. "For a second I thought you said my name."

"I did," Alveras assured her. He'd finally got the courage to speak. And it felt good. Rayseal couldn't believe what just happened. Words came from Alveras' mouth not ten seconds ago. How? Why? Since when? "Alveras, you spoke," She whispered in disbelief. He nodded. "Rayseal, I needed to tell you something," He continued still a little surprised himself that he dared speak a word. "Yes?" She gasped out in shock and excitement. "I love you, I have since the day we met, yesterday on the balcony, I meant to tell you then, but didn't have the nerve, so I'm telling you now," He said with confidence and a hint of worry. Her mouth dropped. Alveras didn't know what to do. He'd never told a girl he loved her before and now he didn't know what she thought and it killed him. "Alveras I-I love you too, I thought you liked my friend Kinade, you really do love me?" She questioned further. Alveras nodded. "I really really do," He said in all honesty. Rayseal threw her arms around his neck. "It's good to hear your voice," She said in excitement. Alveras laughed. "It's good to finally talk after all these years." He announced with pride. As she smiled Alveras got a feeling he'd never had before. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He loved her so much it ached. Rayseal leaned forward. Alveras wasn't sure what she was doing so he pulled back. She laughed slightly. "It's ok," She said looking deeply into his eyes. "Trust me," She urged. Alveras nodded slowly. Rayseal leaned in again until they were inches apart. Her lips brushed his. Alveras had never kissed someone before, he'd never even seen or heard of kissing. This was all new to him. As her lips brushed his a surge of uneasy pleasure swept across him. She leaned closer still pressing her lips firmly against his. He had no idea what she was doing but he liked it. He pushed forward. They sat there kissing for awhile. Alveras didn't want to stop but Rayseal pulled away as she was out of breath. "What was that?" Alveras asked out of breath as well. Rayseal giggled. "Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?" She countered. Alveras shook his head. "Never," He replied shockingly. "Have you ever seen anyone kiss?" She asked again. He shook his head. Rayseal laughed. "Not even on the cheek?" She persisted still. He had to of seen something, she reasoned. But again he shook his head. She laughed again. "Wow, so this is all new to you," She went on. Alveras smiled slightly and scooted closer. "I like new," He said happily. Rayseal smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Rayseal?" He said a hint of questioning in his tone. "Yes?" She replied. He seemed kind of nervous. "Can we-" He could barely finish a sentence. "Can we do that again?" He asked a little embarrassed. He didn't make eye contact with her when he asked, he just picked the grass out of the ground. Rayseal giggled and sat up. "Of course we can," She said with a delighted smile. Alveras looked at her hopefully and also, a little unsure what he should do. Rayseal leaned forward and just kissed him. He loved every minute of it, the way her lips pressed against his, the way they'd shift from time to time. Then she did something unexpected. She licked his bottom lip. He wasn't at all familiar with this but it felt good. She licked his lips again. This time pushing into his mouth. He gently opened his mouth and she stuck her tongue inside. He felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him like the wind in the trees. This felt so good, how come he hadn't done this sooner? Her tongue twisted around his own and this time, taking a bold move, Alveras put his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so good he didn't want to stop here. He explored her mouth, feeling around it with his tongue, licking every inch he could. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Even as their body's touched he pulled her closer still. He couldn't get enough of this kissing thing. He'd pull back for a second to catch his breath and then go back for another. Rayseal inwardly laughed at this. She felt so comfortable with it all. She loved Alveras very much. "Rayseal?" He asked excitedly. "Yes?" She replied. He got a strange look on his face all of a sudden. "What is it?" She urged. "I-well-I love you, and I was wondering," He stuttered. "Will you marry me?" He asked suddenly and rather forward. "Well-I-Alveras," She was so shocked she wasn't sure what to say. "It's perfect, we can get married the same day as your brother," He suggested. Rayseal pondered a moment before answering. She smiled slightly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck he blushed a little. "I love you too, and I will marry you, you're so amazing Alveras, we should tell my brother we're having a double wedding." She said with the brightest smile. Alveras smiled and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I-I love you more than anything in the world, I love you more than talking even!" He said with a laugh. The couple stood up and left to go tell Shang of their wedding plans. Shang, of course, was ecstatic. His little sister was getting married. And on his wedding too. He could hardly wait.

The day of the double wedding finally arrived. Ty-Lee looked stunning in her beautiful white dress. Although Alveras thought Rayseal looked even more radiant than she did. As the girls walked down the isle they both had no idea that they thought the same thoughts. They both were upset because neither of their fathers could escort them down this isle. Ty-Lee's parents couldn't be there because she had run away years ago and she never even thought about trying to contact them. Rayseal's father was, well, dead. Even so both were still saddened by the thought. As they approached their grooms they both brightened at the sight of the men. So handsome. Rayseal stole a glance at her brother. He looked magnificent in his suit and tie. So did Alveras, she told herself as she looked back to him. He was so handsome. As Ty-Lee gazed at Shang, she thought about how wonderful all this was. She was finally getting married, and he was so wonderful, just the mention of his name made her melt. He was so kind, and caring, and he was everything to her. They reached the platform as the music stopped. This was great. Matsushita, an old man who'd lived on Kyoshi his entire life, gave the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this delightful day to join in marriage not two, but four young people in a double wedding," He announced with a wink at the girls and their grooms. "You look wonderful," Shang whispered to Ty-Lee. She blushed and smiled. "Let us begin," Matsushita continued. "Marriage is a sacred thing, not to be broken by any man or woman," He spoke for 20 minutes on marriage and where it originated and all this stuff before they got to the good part. "And now, do you Ty-Lee take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish till death do you part?" He asked staring directly into her soul. She nodded with a huge smile. "I do," She said proudly. Shang squeezed her hand lovingly. "And do you Rayseal, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" He asked the young girl. She smiled as she held Alveras' hand. "I do," She said with the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen. "And do you Shang, take this lovely woman to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?" He questioned the young man standing before him. He smiled cheerfully. "I do," He announced with pleasure. "And do you Alveras, take this wonderful young lady to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?" He asked for the last time. "I do," He said with the biggest smile he could. "Then is there anyone that has a reason for these young people not to wed let them speak now or forever hold your peace," Ty-Lee took a deep breath, she hoped no one would object. She sighed in relief as no one stood and Matsushita continued with the ceremony. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you husband and wife, you may kiss your brides," He said and closed the book he held. Ty-Lee turned to Shang. Alveras turned to Rayseal. The men each pulled their brides close and kissed them symbolizing their marriage had been official. Ty-Lee was so happy as they went off on their honeymoon. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than anything. And better yet, she had a double wedding with her new husbands sister. It seemed at this point that it couldn't get any better than this. Little did she know what her future held.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai guys! A new chapter! Yay! Lol so I hope you enjoy this one, I think it's pretty good, but I'd sure like to know why u guys think! So happy reading! :)**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter6: Air Nomads for the Temples. **

"Daddy wait for me!" Hakoda squealed as he ran toward Sokka. As he ran he tripped over his older sisters yarn she was using to make a sweater. "Hey!" She instinctively yelled. "Hakoda!" She became angry. Hakoda stood up and picked up the yarn that had fallen and handed it back to his sister. "I'm sorry Besha," He said apologetically. She took it with a frustrated sigh. "Be more careful next time," She instructed. The five year old nodded and ran off to find his father. "Daddy!" He called when he finally located Sokka. Sokka turned around with a smile. "What're you up to young man?" He questioned. "Uncle Shang and aunt Ty-Lee are here!" He said excitedly. Sokka picked up the young boy and asked where they were. "In the house with mama," He replied. Sokka nodded and walked to the house. As he passed his oldest daughter he asked if she'd like to come in and see Shang and Ty-Lee. Besha brightened and excitedly ran inside. As Sokka entered the house he greeted his guests with a slight bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked happily. "We were just passing through Kyoshi on our way home and thought we'd stop by," Shang explained. They'd just come back from their honeymoon and decided to live in Republic City. They stayed at Sokka's for awhile and talked but soon left for the big city.

On their way they sat in their room on the ship and talked. "So, how many?" Shang asked after a moment of silence. "How many what?" Ty-Lee countered with a giggle. She had no idea what he meant. "How many kids do you want?" He repeated. She gasped. "Well-Shang I-" She was speechless. He'd asked it so bluntly. Not carefully, but, I guess that's fine-"I'll give you as many as you like," He broke into her thoughts. She blushed a deep red and snuggled up closer to him. "I don't know, I haven't thought about that part yet," She said with an innocent smile. "Fair enough," Shang said as he smiled bright. He lay his chin on her head and stroked her hair gently. They were almost to the harbor.

One night Ty-Lee sat in bed alone. Shang had not come home yet and she was worried. She sat and waited. And waited. Hours dragged by and still he hadn't come home. Then she heard the door silently creak open. She sighed in relief. He was home. She jumped up and grabbed her robe. She gasped as the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the house. The noise was quickly followed by a loud thump. She ran out of the room to where the sounds had come from. There, on the floor glass lay scattered everywhere. A big vase had been knocked over and broke. She looked over to see Shang kneeling on the floor holding a few of the broken pieces in his hands. He looked awful. His hands were cut and bleeding because of the glass he clutched. He coughed and put a hand to his ribs. Ty-Lee gasped, as he pulled his hand back out it was covered in blood. "Shang what-what happened?" She questioned in horror. He moaned in pain. "I-work-fell-" He stammered. He trembled with confusion. Ty-Lee knelt down beside her husband and despite the fact that the glass dug into her knees, she didn't complain. "I need to get you to a healer," She said frantically. Shang stopped breathing for a moment, this made Ty-Lee begin to freak out. But he began breathing again. "I-my-ribs they-" He cried out in pain clutching his side with fear. "Shang!" Ty-Lee was in tears by now. "Can you stand?" She demanded. Shang was confused. His vision began to blur. He lifted his head and looked full on his wife's face. She looked frightened. His vision got worse. He couldn't pass out. She needed him. He had to fight the darkness that began to cover the room. Suddenly Shang fell over onto his side his head smacked the floor hard and glass embedded itself into his face. He quickly jerked up only passed out for a moment. He groaned as he stood. Ty-Lee stood as well and put her husbands arm around her shoulders. He leaned heavily on her. "Come on, " She urged. "Lets go," She helped him out the door. Outside it was pouring down rain. It was very dark but partially illuminated by street lanterns. It wasn't too long a walk to the healers office but tonight it seemed like the farthest place from her home. No one was out for it was nearly eleven o'clock at night. But the occasional person walking on the opposite side of the street would give her strange looks but wouldn't stop to help. Tears streaked Ty-Lee's face as she pushed herself forward. They left blood trails along the sidewalk as they approached the healers. Ty-Lee was barely able to carry herself let alone half drag her husband. Shang went limp for a moment and she fell to her knees. The glass cuts hurt like crazy when she did this. She cried out in agony as glass dug into her knees as she hit the ground. She sat a moment, her husband leaning heavily on her, blood dripping from his wounds. She cried. "Help me," She whispered to no one. Suddenly Shang's weight lifted. He was trying to stand, she thought. But as she looked up she saw a stranger lifting him up. The stranger let Shang lean on his shoulder and extended his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a moment then snapped back to reality and took it. He helped her up and they walked to the healers without a word. He banged on the door with his foot. There was a faint rustling inside before the door swung open revealing a tired middle aged man. He quickly took charge of the situation when the stranger walked right in. "Lay him on this bed," He instructed pointing towards an empty hospital bed. The man obeyed and lay him down. Shang moaned with pain as he relaxed. The doctor quickly set to work. "Take her out," He told the stranger. The man nodded and grabbed Ty-Lee by the arm and began walking out. "No! He's my husband can't I stay?" She panicked. The man stopped mid step. The healer sighed. "No miss, just wait." He said with sympathy. Ty-Lee gasped and struggled against his grip. "No! Please!" She yelled. "Come miss, it'll be alright," The stranger said in a deep voice full of kindness. He took her out into the hall and she sat in a chair. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob. "What-what happened?" The man asked hesitantly. "I don't know!" Ty-Lee lashed out. "I don't know!" She repeated. "He came home like that! I don't know what happened, he said something about work and falling, I'm so scared for him!" She cried with agonizing fear. The stranger sighed with sympathy, she was so scared. The healer walked out of the operation room a moment later. "This will take a few hours, you may go home and I'll send for you," He said with sorrow. Ty-Lee quickly objected. "No! I'll stay!" She said. The stranger stood. "I should probably go, I hope he's ok ma'am," He said. "Wait!" Ty-Lee called after him. He stopped without facing her. "I don't know your name," She reminded him. He smiled although she couldn't see it. "Kyo," He said simply and walked away leaving her alone in the waiting room. She wiped away her tears and her stomach growled. She then realized how hungry she was. But she couldn't just leave Shang.

"Miss," Ty-Lee heard a faint voice calling to her. It seemed distant and far away. She opened her eyes and the healers face came into focus. She moaned quickly sitting upright. She must've fallen asleep in her chair. "What is it?" She asked urgently. "You may go in and see your husband now," He said with a smile. Ty-Lee was up in a flash and in the room by his bedside. She took his hand in her own and squeezed. He was unconscious. She felt his hand flinch and wrap around hers. She gasped. "Shang?" She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes. "Ty-" He began but groaned as he tried to move. "Ty-Lee?" He mumbled. "I'm here," She assured him. He smiled painfully. "What happened?" She asked as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I was at work and had to stay late," He began. "But then I fell, it was kinda high up, I was alright I thought, but as I walked home my ribs hurt really badly, I touched them and found blood pouring from my side. I was halfway home so I ran there. I didn't mean to knock over the vase, I tried not to wake you," He apologized. "Oh no, I was already awake, and don't worry about the vase," She assured him. Shang smiled with relief. He looked down at her hands and gasped. "Why are your hands bloody?" He asked worriedly. Ty-Lee looked at her own hands. They were bloody. She'd forgotten to wash them. "Oh, you were bleeding and some got on me," She answered. Shang relaxed. "Oh, sorry," He said. Ty-Lee only smiled. "It's alright, I'll go wash it off," It hurt to straiten her legs because there was still glass in her knees but she'd forgotten about that too. She flinched as she stood. "You alright?" Shang asked as he watched her stand. "Yea fine," She said between her teeth. Shang frowned. "No you're not," He accused her. She gasped slightly. "Yes I am," She repeated. Shang sighed. "What's wrong? Why did you flinch like that? Are you hurt?" He begged. "Please, it hurts me not to know what's wrong" He continued. "I knelt in some of the broken glass, I guess I got a little cut," She tried to make it sound like it wasn't as bad as it actually was. "A small cut?" He said skeptically. "Ty-Lee, your hurt bad aren't you?" He questioned. "No, no, I'm fine really," She assured him he didn't need to worry. But Shang wasn't convinced. Suddenly Shang called loudly for the doctor. "Shang-just, just rest," She said quickly. "Why are you fighting this Ty-Lee?" He demanded. "Don't you want the pain to stop?" He countered. Ty-Lee thought a moment. She didn't know why she was fighting this. "I-I don't know, I guess I do," She said with a frown. The doctor then entered the room. "Yes? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "I'm fine, but my wife cut herself real bad on her knees," He explained. The doctor nodded in understanding. "Sit here please miss," He instructed pointing to a stool. Ty-Lee obediently sat on the stool and lifted her night gown above her knees. As she did so the doctor gasped. "What did you do?" He asked in shock. Ty-Lee looked down at her knees and saw a bunch of tiny pieces of glass sticking in her skin, her knees were stained in blood, every time she moved fresh blood would squeeze out. "I-" She gasped at the disgusting sight before her. "A vase broke and I knelt in the glass," She said simply. The doc shook his head slowly in disapproval. "Why would you do that?" He questioned. "Because my husband was bleeding and I didn't know what was going on so I knelt in front of him to help him up but there was glass all over." She said innocently. The doctor shrugged. "Well, it might take a painful while to get these out," He said delicately. Ty-Lee nodded. "Go ahead," She said with confidence. The doctor proceeded to take from a table some small tweezers. She braced herself as he picked out the first piece of glass. She flinched as it came out but didn't dare scream. No matter how badly it hurt. He pulled out the next, and the next, until there was one left. Ty-Lee gritted her teeth and clutched her stool each time he yanked one out. "This last one is, well, it's huge, brace yourself miss," He said in warning. She nodded and grit her teeth harder as she twisted her hands around the stool. He got the tweezers ready. He grabbed hold of the glass. This time she let out a half scream as it was pulled from her flesh. "There, now I'll just heal the wounds," He bended some water from a nearby bowl and with his healing abilities he healed the scratches. The cool water felt good on her wounded skin. Later on the doctor told her to go home and get some sleep but she still refused to leave her husband. They both spent the night at that hospital. Ty-Lee slept across three chairs while Shang slept on the bed. He felt bad for making her sleep uncomfortably on the chairs but he couldn't move because of his ribs. So he reluctantly agreed to sleep on the bed. A week later they let him go home, Ty-Lee never left his side once during that week.

Ty-Lee slowly opened her eyes one early spring morning. She sat up but doing so made her dizzy so she quickly lied back down. She reached to put her arm around Shang but his side of the bed was empty. She looked around but he wasn't in the room. Then she saw him come in from the bathroom. He was all dressed for work. "Where are you going?" She asked only to confirm what she feared. "Work," He said with a loving smile. "I tried not to wake you," He continued. "But, you can't go to work," She argued. He only laughed. "Of course I can, the doctor says I'm fine," He said pointedly. "But-" He put a finger to her lips silencing her next words. "Hey, I'll be fine, you can go back to sleep, you don't have to be at work till noon," He said soothingly. Ty-Lee almost lied back down on her comfy pillow but she hesitated. "I said I'll be fine," Shang assured her. She nodded and lay down again falling asleep a few moments after.

Ty-Lee sat strait up in bed. She'd just had a terrible nightmare. She calmed herself and swung her legs over the side. She stood up and looked out the window. It was noon! She had to be at work! "I slept in?!" She yelled to herself. She couldn't believe this. She was late for work. She was never late for work. She hurriedly got dressed and skipped breakfast as she rushed out the door and down the sidewalk. She ran down the road to the fabrics shop and grabbed the door handle. But it was locked. Why? She wondered. Then she saw the sign. It said closed until further notice. Ty-Lee was confused. No one told her they were gonna be closed today. She pondered a moment then walked away. She knew where the owner lived so she headed there on foot. She knocked and a young girl opened the door. Ty-Lee recognized her as the fabric store owners daughter. "Hello, is your mother home?" She asked perplexed. The girl seemed nervous. "Yea but she's sick and you can't come in," She said with a sigh. Ty-Lee nodded. "Can you answer a question for me then?" The girl nodded. "Why is the store closed?" Ty-Lee asked curiously. "Didn't mother tell you? She wasn't feeling well so they're closed today," She explained. Ty-Lee nodded understandingly. "Alright, thanks, goodbye, hope she gets better!" She said and left. As she walked along the sidewalk she took a look around. Everyone seemed to be going somewhere. Everyone knew where they were going and what they were doing. It was so busy. Then her stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't eaten yet. She sighed. There was a restaurant up ahead so she decided to eat there.

Afterwards she stepped outside where it began to sprinkle a little. She turned to head home but bumped into someone. Doing so she knocked a book out of his hands. "I am so sorry!" She wailed. "I'm such an idiot I should watch where I'm going," She raged on as she bent over and grabbed his book. When she stood she felt dizzy. "Oh no miss, the fault is mine I wasn't watching where I was going- oh! Ty-Lee?" She recognized the voice but pressed her eyes closed in an attempt to stop the dizziness that overcame her. She felt a strong arm steady her as she leaned over. "Are you alright?" The voice was, it was-it was Aang! "Aang?" She asked for confirmation. "Yea," He replied immediately. She opened her eyes as she no longer felt dizzy. "Oh, I'm fine," She assured him. Aang nodded although he was skeptical. "Where are you headed? Can I walk you there?" He asked politely. Ty-Lee suddenly forgot where it was she was headed. She fumbled around trying to remember. "Uh, I was um-" Then she remembered. "Oh yea, I was going home," She said cheerily. Aang smiled. "Ok, I need to speak to you and your husband about something as well," He informed her. "Ok," The rain started coming down a little harder by now. They walked to Ty-Lee's house in silence most of the way. Aang was just about to ask a question but Ty-Lee fell over. Aang instinctively reached out to break her fall. "Ty-Lee?" He said worriedly. She quickly stood and blinked several times to clear away the darkness that blurred her vision. "I-I'm fine," She said with a shaky breath. Aang didn't like to see anyone hurting. "You sure?" He pushed. "Yes!" She snapped back then regained her cheerful attitude. "I'm perfectly alright Aang, the weathers just cold and I'm tired." She said with final decision. They arrived at her door step and Aang almost left but remembered he needed to discuss something with her. So they went in and talked.

After Aang left Ty-Lee felt exhausted. She'd never been so tired even though she hadn't done hardly anything at all. It was only two in the afternoon but still, she was tired as if she'd worked eight hours strait. She went to her room and sat on the bed. She stretched and yawned but she couldn't allow herself to sleep. She lay down to rest only a moment. So much to do, so much to-she closed her eyes.

"Ty-Lee?" A voice broke into her dreams. "Ty-Lee, how long have you been asleep?" Shang asked as her eyes opened. "Five minutes maybe," She mumbled. "You sure? Cuz Shiloh said he knocked several times but there was no answer. That was about an hour ago," He said a hint of worry to his voice. "What? That can't be," Ty-Lee said as she sat up in bed. She looked at the clock. It was seven pm. How could she have slept so long without realizing it? "I-I promise I only slept a few minutes," She said in disbelief. "What time did you fall asleep?" He asked a bit confused. "Two," She answered simply. "Ty-Lee that was five hours ago, you mean you've been asleep for five hours?" He asked in shock. "I-I was tired," She said innocently. "Oh, well, what'd you do all day to make you that tired?" He questioned further. "Nothing, the shop was closed so I didn't go to work, on my way home I ran into Aang and we talked an hour, other than that I did nothing tiring," Shang pondered at this. Then he checked her forehead for a fever. Normal. He shrugged it off. "Ok well, you must not have gotten enough sleep last night," He said at last. Ty-Lee nodded. "What did your cousin want anyways?" She asked. "Just to drop something by the house, he left it by the door when you didn't answer." He replied. She stood up but immediately regretted it. She wanted lie down and sleep. "I'll make you some dinner," She said as she headed out the bedroom door. "There's no need!" Shang called after her. "Why? Aren't you hungry?" She asked confused. "I ate when I got home, I assumed you were still at work so I went ahead and ate, if I'd known I would've-" Ty-Lee pressed a kiss to his lips. When they parted she said, "It's alright, I would've done the same," Shang smiled at his wonderful wife. She was so beautiful. He never wanted anything to happen to her. Ever.

A couple weeks went by. The reason Aang had come by and talked with Ty-Lee for an hour, she explained, was because he needed help to repopulate the air temples around the world. He wanted other people, not just air benders, to live in his temples. He wanted others to experience the life of the air nomads. So he arranged for several schools to be made where they would teach outsiders the air nomad culture and create a new way of life. Aang himself would provide the world with more air benders, well, he and Katara would. So Aang wanted Ty-Lee to be one of the teachers of these schools. Aang would of course first teach her the air nomad ways so she could teach her students. It would be difficult at first but they'd adjust. Aang already knew of some people who wanted to be like the air nomads. Ty-Lee talked with Shang long into the night before making a permanent decision. In the end they both accepted his offer and moved to the western air temple. It was a nice place to live, Ty-Lee decided. It was very interesting, the temples hung on the underside of a cliff, Shang loved it here. The place was full of secret rooms and different places. You could get lost in some of the rooms. Aang trained them both on how to teach the schools. He informed them of all the air nomad customs and taught them everything he knew which he learned from monk Gyotso. In less than two weeks the school was ready for its students. Aang had gone back to Republic City and left the couple to run the place. The first day after the announcement of the new school was slow. No one came the first hour but after that a few teens from the Earth Kingdom came to be taught how to be an air nomad.

After the first week of school more and more students piled in to become part of the Air Nation. Ty-Lee had lots of fun teaching. She loved every minute of it. Shang loved doing anything with his wife. Especially teaching. One day, a couple of boys were making trouble in the courtyard. They'd gotten into a fight so Ty-Lee went out to break it up. "Fight fight!" The other boys chanted. The girls just stood back and whispered to each other. Upon seeing the teacher all the students became silent and stepped back from the two boys rolling in the dirt. "Hey! Get off him!" Ty-Lee shouted above the noise. The boy being pinned down looked over to see who was talking giving the other boy the chance to punch him in the face. "Hey!" Ty-Lee yelled instinctively. "I said get off him!" She repeated grabbing the older boy by the shoulder. He stopped and looked at her with anger. Then he softened and got up. "Sorry teach," He said although he didn't sound like it. "He started it!" The older quickly accused. The younger boy stood wiping blood off his chin and panting a little. "Why were you fighting in the first place?" Ty-Lee asked as she crossed her arms. "He just attacked me for no reason!" The older boy, who's name was Shin-wan, quickly defended himself. The other boys name was Zohru. "I did not attack you for 'no' reason!" Zohru snapped. Ty-Lee stood between the boys to prevent them from fighting again. "Ok, well, then what was your reason?" She asked. Zohru hesitated. Shin-wan smirked. Zohru's eyes darted over to a girl standing a little ways off and then looked back to the ground. "What was your reason Zohru?" She persisted. "He-he was-"

"Someone's got a mumbling problem!" Shin-wan taunted. Zohru surged forward but Ty-Lee pushed him back. "We don't need anymore fighting!" She ordered. Now was a time she wished Shang was here to help, but he was teaching the two o'clock class. "Please just tell me your reason for starting the fight Zohru," She said impatiently. He sighed before revealing his story. "Well, he was hurting a girl," He said under his breath. "What? Shin-wan, why would you do that?" She asked in disgust. He shrugged the smirk still on his face. "I didn't 'hurt' her, I was just talking to her," He defended himself. "That's a lie!" Zohru yelled in anger. "Tell me exactly what he did," Ty-Lee said softly. "Marcy was walking to class and I usually walk with her, but when I saw her, Shin-wan was talking to her and-" At this Shin-wan immediately spoke up for himself. "Ha! See I was just talking to her!" He said with a victorious smile. Zohru frowned. "I'm not done yet," He said calmly. "I saw Shin-wan talking to her so I waited for them to finish, but I noticed she didn't want to talk to him. She tried to walk away but he blocked her," Zohru became angry again and clenched his fists. "He grabbed her by the arm and I heard her say clearly that he was hurting her," He continued as his fists became tighter. "So I told him to back off and he shoved me," He sighed. Ty-Lee turned to Shin-wan. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She questioned accusingly. "I-well it's obvious he's just jealous that she talked to me and not him!" He switched the blame. Ty-Lee sighed. "That's not true!" Zohru yelled. "Ask Marcy she'll tell you!" He raged. Ty-Lee suddenly came over with a familiar dizziness all of a sudden. She pressed her eyes closed. "Oh please, you're lying as usual," Shin-wan crossed his arms and looked away as if he was better than everyone. "I don't lie!" Zohru retorted. Ty-Lee felt dizzy and nauseous. She wanted to lie down. "Teacher?" She faintly heard Zohru's voice calling. "Don't try and change the subject!" Shin-wan said annoyed at what he thought Zohru was doing. "Look at her! I don't think she's feeling well," Zohru hated how impolite Shin-wan was. "I-I'm fine," Ty-Lee mumbled although the dizziness got worse. "I just need-rest," Zohru steadied her as she leaned forward. "I'll get you to the main house," He whispered softly. Ty-Lee didn't protest. She just walked with him through the temple. Along the way they passed a group of girls headed to the meditation room. Among them was Marcy, Zohru's best friend. She slowed as they passed. Noticing something was wrong she stopped following her group and walked with him instead. "Is she ok?" The young girl asked concerned. "I don't know," Zohru replied. "I think I need you to go get teacher Shang," He said a bit unsure. Marcy nodded and ran off to find him. She walked the halls and ran into one of her friends. She asked where Shang was and the girl told her he was teaching the students about the sky bison. "Thanks!" Marcy called as she ran off to the bison yard. As she approached it she heard Shang talking about what the bison looked like. "Marcy," He called noticing her in the back. "You aren't a part of this class," He continued. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Marcy wasn't sure what she should say. She didn't want to say anything in front of the other students. She walked up to him so she could speak quietly enough not to be heard by the others. Shang was immediately alarmed by the news she had to bring. "Class is canceled," He said and ran off to the main house. "What was that about?" One of the kids asked. "Nothing, never mind," Marcy said and left.

Shang came running into the main house pale with worry. "Ty-Lee-" He panted heavily. Ty-Lee sat on the couch with her eyes closed. "Are you alright?" He whispered softly as he took a seat on the table in front of her. "I'm fine," She mumbled with a half smile. "Just-tired," Shang frowned and felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever. "Ty-Lee you haven't been feeling well these past few mornings, I wonder if something might be wrong," He pondered. "I told you, It's nothing, I was hungry yesterday morning that's all," She explained. "And the morning before?" Shang questioned. "I-didn't get enough sleep,"

"And the morning before that?" He pushed. Ty-Lee ran out of excuses. "I-I don't know Shang," She said at last. He sighed. "Exactly, maybe it's time we knew, I'm taking you to a healer,"

"No! There's no need for that!" Ty-Lee quickly spoke up. She clutched her stomach as a wave of nausea came over her. "Ty-Lee, I care about you," Shang argued. "I just want you to be ok," He said a hurt look in his eyes. "I just-" She couldn't protest anymore. She had no excuses and she couldn't argue with that look on his face. "Ok," She said at last. Shang stood and helped her stand. "The closest town is still quite far, I don't know how we'll get to a healer," Shang said discouraged. "Maybe the healer will come to you," Said a woman's voice from the doorway. Shang looked sharp. It was Katara, the Avatars wife. "Hi Katara," Ty-Lee greeted her friend. "Hi, so, what do you need a healer for?" Katara asked curiously. "Ty-Lee isn't feeling well," Shang explained. Ty-Lee looked away. She hated to have so much fuss over her. She was feeling fine now. Then another wave of nausea swept over her. She put a hand to her mouth. She didn't want to throw up. Not here. "Ty-Lee?" Shang was alarmed. "I'm ok," She replied once the feeling went away. "See," Shang proved to Katara. "Yea, Ty-Lee can I have you sit down and I'll try and figure what's going on," She instructed. Ty-Lee nodded and sat on the couch. Katara bended the water from the pouch she always carried and used her healing abilities to find out why her friend felt this way. "Mmhmm," She said after awhile. "Ah, I see," She said as a smile creeped to her face. "What is it?" Shang asked impatiently. Katara put the water back in the pouch. "Ty-Lee," She said seriously. "Yes?" The girl answered shakily. "You're fine, you're not sick you're just pregnant," Ty-Lee's jaw dropped. "But-how-" She stared fixedly at the wall across from her. "Did you say preg-" Shang couldn't even say it. Was she really? "Pregnant," Katara finished for him. Shang sat by his wife. "Are you alright?" He asked after she was silent for awhile. "Yea-I just, surprised that's all," She said. She blinked several times trying to process what this would mean for the couple. "Thank you Katara," Shang said at last. Katara smiled. "You're welcome, my pleasure," She said still smiling. "Well, I only came by to see how school was going, everything alright?" She asked. Shang nodded. "As well as can be expected, I love this job, it's really a fun thing to do," He said a bright smile lighting up his features. "And the temple is full of great places to look at, and I'm sure Ty-Lee likes her job as well," He looked to his wife who seemed to be thinking hard. "Huh? Oh yea, I love it," She replied simply. Katara laughed. "Well, from what I can tell the kids love you too, I talked to some of them and they had nothing but good things to say about you." Katara said triumphantly. "Well, I really should be going, I have one more stop to make before heading home," She said with a slight frown. "Alright, well, bye then," Ty-Lee stood and hugged her. "Bye Ty-Lee," Katara said with a smile. "You take care of yourself," She said as she walked out the door. "Don't push yourself too hard!" She walked out closing the door behind her. "Are you happy, about the baby Ty-Lee?" Shang asked worriedly. "I don't know what to think Shang, I think I'm happy," She replied a bit confused. Shang wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly. "I'm happy," He said. Ty-Lee smiled although truthfully she was scared.

Ty-Lee sat up with a jolt. It was only two a.m. thankfully she could still get some more rest. She couldn't fall back asleep though. She tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't come. She carefully, so as not to wake her husband, slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. She got a glass of milk and gulped it down. Since a week ago when she found out she was pregnant she had been having weird cravings lately for milk. She poured another glass and was halfway through it when Shang walked in. Sleepy eyed and messy haired he asked, "What are you doing up so early?" She fumbled a moment and set down her glass. "I couldn't sleep," She said wiping the milk mustache off her face . Shang gave her a warm smile and walked over to put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. "Ok, are you feeling ok?" He asked a bit worried. "Yea, fine," She said truthfully. He gave her one last kiss and then went back to bed.

The next morning Ty-Lee had the first class. "Alright, today we're going to talk about the gliders air benders used," She said once all the students were in the room. They went on the full hour to talk about the gliders and how they flew with them and where the gliders first originated. "Alright any questions?" Ty-Lee asked as they neared the end of this class. Marcy raised her hand. "Yes, Marcy," Ty-Lee nodded for her to go ahead and ask her question. "Do you have any pictures of the first glider?" She asked hopefully. "Actually I don't, but I can ask Avatar Aang if he can get a hold of one," She assured the girl. Marcy smiled and nodded. Another student raised her hand. "Yes," Ty-Lee was ready to answer her question. "Is it true that you're pregnant?" She asked bluntly. Ty-Lee wasn't ready to answer that question. "Uh-well-who told you that?" She countered. The girl shrugged. "I just heard rumors." She said simply. "Um-" Ty-Lee was still a bit surprised by what the girl asked. "You are aren't you!" She accused. "Well, yes," She finally admitted. "Aw! That's so cute!" The girl squealed. The whole class gasped and began talking to one another. "Now, class is over please clean up your desks," She tried to control them. The class was excited and hurriedly put away their things as they rushed out the door talking and giggling the whole way. Ty-Lee sighed as they were all gone. All but one little girl who looked to be ten. "Hello," She said with a beautiful smile. "Aren't you a little young to be joining this class? You should be in the lower grade," Ty-Lee said with a half smile. The girl giggled. "I was getting something from my brother and decided to sit in for your class, I like you," She confessed. "My names Tohru, I believe you met my brother already, Zohru," She continued. Ty-Lee nodded. "Alright well, off to class now Tohru," She said with a smile. "Ok," The little girl said and skipped on out. Ty-Lee was feeling really tired by now. She remembered what Katara had said about not pushing herself too hard. But she had school to teach and Aang wouldn't be happy if she failed as a teacher. She sighed and began grading papers.

"Ty-Lee?" Shang's soft voice whispered in her ear. She smiled and, keeping her eyes closed, replied, "Yes Shang?" She vaguely heard some giggling girls in the background. "Um, wake up," Shang said with a chuckle. Ty-Lee's eyes opened revealing his smiling, laughing face. "What's so funny?" She asked. Then she realized she was sleeping at her desk. She sat up strait and gasped. "I-I fell asleep," She stammered. The whole class sat in their chairs some openly laughing and others stifling giggles and hiding smiles. "Yea, you kinda did," Shang said chuckling. "You're tired, I'll take this class you go get some sleep," He promised. "In a real bed," He added as he tried not to laugh. Ty-Lee smiled and laughed as well. "Ok, I'm sorry," She apologized. "Don't be sorry, you're worn out, you two go rest," He whispered and parted her stomach which was just showing slightly. She blushed and walked away. "Alright class," Shang said once she was gone. "I need all of your help," Before revealing why he'd need all their help he shut the door in case unwanted ears were listening. "We gotta make a big surprise for teacher Ty-Lee, it's our anniversary in three days and I want to have the biggest surprise for her ever!" He said excitedly. "But I can't do it alone," He explained. "So, I trust all of you will be discreet?" He questioned hopefully. Everyone nodded and assured him they wouldn't breath a word of it around teacher Ty-Lee. "Good," He said with a smile. And they began planning.

"Ok, everyone understand what they're gonna do?" Shang asked just to make sure. "Yes!" The class replied simultaneously. "Alright then we-oh shhhh!" Shang quickly shushed the class as Ty-Lee came to the door. As she opened it he pretended to be teaching. "And that class is why the air nomads wore orange red and yellow. Also brown. End of class go to your dorms." He said hastily. Ty-Lee chuckled as the smiling students marched out. "What was that about?" She asked as the last few kids trickled out. "Nothing just class, how're you feeling?" He asked trying to get off the subject. He couldn't lie to his wife, so if she got into details of what they discussed he'd have to come clean about his plans. She eyed him suspiciously but answered his question without another word about class. "I feel great," Shang smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a light kiss to her forehead. "I have to go have a talk with a couple of the students, but I'll be back," He said with a big grin. "Mmkay," Ty-Lee answered before kissing him briefly. "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner," She told him and left.

Shang walked down the halls of the girls dorm to find Marcy's room. He knocked on the door and it slid open. "Is Marcy here?" He asked her roommate Shatori. "Uh, no she went out to the bison yards, I think, to see Zohru," She told him with a mischievous smile. He nodded knowingly and left.

Out in the bison yard Shang heard splashing water and giggling teens. He walked around the corner to see Marcy and Zohru in the stream splashing each other playfully. He sat a moment and watched. Zohru ducked under water after she splashed him. Marcy looked around but didn't see him. "Zohru?!" She called. No answer. "This isn't funny," She crossed her arms. Then Shang saw Zohru come up for air behind her. He chuckled as he realized what he was doing. Marcy just turned around when, he lunged forward splashing her with a wave of water. He laughed heartily as she was soaked completely. She removed the mop of hair out of her eyes and glared at him. He was still laughing somewhat when he realized she was angry. "Marcy? I didn't mean it, I was only playing," He said sympathetically. A smile spread across Marcy's face and she threw water in his face and began to laugh. "I know!" She said in between laughs. "That was very clever, very clever," She said with a bright smile. Zohru smiled too. "And this is why you're my best friend." He said, water pouring off both their faces. "Hey you two!" Shang called suddenly from the bank. "I need to talk to you!" He continued. Zohru and Marcy exchanged glances before getting out of the water. "Are we in trouble?" Marcy mumbled as they stepped foot on the sand. "I don't think so, we were just swimming," Zohru answered hopefully. "Hey kids, since you weren't in class earlier I thought I'd come find you, I need a favor," Shang said excitedly. "What kind of favor?" Marcy asked. "Well, it's my anniversary in three days and I want to have a big surprise for my wife, can you help?" He asked. Both kids nodded enthusiastically and he went on to explain the plans they'd made in class.

Shang was so excited. Only one more day till their anniversary. He had everything planned out. He'd tell her they were only going out to dinner , then he'd say he forgot something at the temple, he'd ask her to go look in the sacred temple a little ways off from the temple they used for the school. At the sacred temple he'd have a bunch of candles lit to make it look nice, he'd also have a picnic basket with her favorite food waiting for them. Luckily their anniversary was the day that all the kids left on spring break so they'd have the temple all to themselves. He could hardly contain his joy. He almost spilled the news one day in class. But he didn't. Right now he was helping one of the students find a notebook he'd left at his desk and forgotten to take back to the dorm. "It's gotta be here somewhere," The boy said in frustration. "Keep looking, did you try under the desk?" Shang suggested. The boy looked but it wasn't there. "Nope, not here," He said discouraged. "We'll find it," Shang assured him. "Here it is," Shang lifted the notebook from a window sill and handed it back to its young owner. "Oh thanks teacher Shang!" He said with a big grin as he ran to his dorm. Shang smiled. He was gonna miss all the kids. But they'd be back in a week. And he'd get to spend that week with his beloved wife. It would be perfect.

The next day, Shang and Ty-Lee bid goodbye to all the students as they departed for their spring break. Most of them left early in the morning but some had to wait till the afternoon and evening. A couple of kids, a girl and her brother, had to stay at the temple for their spring break because their parents died and they had no one else to go see. Which was alright with Ty-Lee. Shang was practically walking on air with excitement as the day wore on. He couldn't wait for dinner time. When it finally arrived he couldn't wipe the mischievous smile off his face, which could only mean one thing. He was planning something, Ty-Lee figured. But she didn't dare ruin this for him by revealing that she knew. He took her to dinner and his plan worked perfectly. He brought her back to the temple on a pretense of picking up a forgotten item. Once inside he asked her to take a look in the sacred temple that was beside the main one. Shang followed her silently, waiting with bated breath for her reaction to the room. Ty-Lee gasped. It was beautiful, there were candles all around, all lit giving the place a warm glow, in the center of the room there was a picnic blanket laid out with her favorite food spread across. "What's-" Shang came in behind her. "Surprise," He said happily. "Happy anniversary," He said and kissed her forehead. "You set me up!" She accused. Shang laughed. "Ah, I love it," She went on. "It's beautiful Shang, thank you," Her eyes teared up. This was so wonderful. "I-happy anniversary," She said and leaned up to kiss him. "Soon, we'll have another addition to the family," He said after they parted. He rested a hand to her belly and smiled softly. "Yes, that would be-nice," Ty-Lee replied with a smile. "Now, lets eat!" Shang said breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Ty-Lee smiled and laughed as she sat down to enjoy a meal with the love of her life. After the meal Shang carried her out bridal style and lay her in their bed. As they drifted off to sleep she felt a pang of guilt for forgetting her own anniversary. But Shang didn't seem to notice that she'd forgotten.

"Ahh!" Ty-Lee sat up clutching her one month pregnant belly. Shang slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly when he saw her. "You ok?" He asked alarmed. "Yea, I think-ah!" She was scared, she had no idea what was happening. Something inside her, probably the baby, was moving around. She could feel it. But it wasn't moving like she normally felt, this time something hurt, she didn't know what was going on, there was no one to tell her. "I-I don't know what's happening, I'm scared," She said with a shaky voice. Shang took her hand. "I'm here," He whispered. "You-you were there when your mom was pregnant with Rayseal, what was it like?" She asked hopeful that he might be able to give her clues to what's coming next. "I-yes but I was six, and I was a boy, I didn't pay attention to those things," He said sadly. The hurting went away now and Ty-Lee lay back. "I'm ok, lets get some sleep," She said and closed her eyes. Shang lie down next to his wife and wrapped her in his arms comfortably. "Ok, goodnight," He whispered and kissed her cheek.

The next day Aang and Katara came with their family to visit. Ty-Lee was making tea and talking to Katara while Shang sat in the dining room talking with Aang. Bumi and Tenzin were off playing in the many secret rooms while Kya sat in the kitchen listening to the women's conversation. "So, how have you been these days Ty-Lee?" Katara asked. "Pretty good, I guess, I'm still new at this so it's a little scary at times," She confessed. Katara nodded. "It was for me too, " Katara assured her. "It was?" Ty-Lee asked astounded. Katara laughed. "Yes, my first time was, the second time wasn't as bad, and the third was easiest," She said with a smile. Ty-Lee gasped. "It isn't that much of a surprise come on," Katara said with a laugh. "Um, mom, it's not that," Kya said alarm in her tone. Katara looked to her friend who was clutching her stomach fear spread across her face. "What's wrong?" Katara asked worriedly. "I-don't know, something hurts," She said shakily. Katara put a hand to her belly. Then she laughed. "It's just a kick," She explained. "Somebody wants to get out and meet their mama," She said jokingly. Ty-Lee put her own hand to her belly. She felt another kick. "It-it's so small," She said as a big smile creeped its way onto her face. Kya giggled. "When mom was pregnant with Tenzin she let me feel him kicking, it felt like such a tiny little foot," The young girl said shyly. Ty-Lee took the twelve year olds hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby kicked several more times. "Aw!" She squealed. "It's so cute!" She said with a big grin. Ty-Lee laughed as she watched the girl beam with joy. As Shang walked in he stopped short at the strange sight before him. "Shang! It was just a kick!" Ty-Lee said excitedly. "Last night, it was only a kick," She went on. Shang grinned. He loved seeing his wife this happy. She was so beautiful, the smile was full of wonder and excitement. He absolutely fell completely in love all over again, the look of joy when she discovered something new was priceless. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Shang walked over and put a hand to her stomach. He grinned. "I can't wait," He murmured. Ty-Lee blushed. "I-love you," She said shyly. Shang leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. He knew he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haii guyss! I am sorry it took so long to upload but again I've been busy my best friend stayed at my place for the weekend, few. But this chapter is actually kind of short, but I'll hurry with the next one k? Anywho happy reading! :D**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter7: When Life Gets Tough...**

"I don't know why, but it seems like life is never fair when you need it to be," The wind blew the young girls hair back and forth. Zohru watched her. She sat all alone. She was talking to herself, or so he thought. "It just seems, almost, like someone is out there trying to reck it for us," Zohru couldn't see her face, but she was strange, she had white hair, long white hair, "Every time we need help, we are pushed down harder," She continued on. "I wish I could've met you," Zohru had no idea who she was talking about, or to. "Maybe I'll see you someday, I wonder if you're as pretty as everyone says you are," She said with a giggle. She looked upward to the moon which shone brightly. "They say you had white hair, like me, and you have a beautiful name, Yue," So she was talking to Yue. Zohru stepped closer to hear her better. But doing so he snapped a twig and the girl jerked her head back and saw him. She had a beautiful face. Her eyes were a soft purple and under her right eye was a purple star that sparkled. It almost looked painted on. In her hair just above her ears were two little bows tied in. Her bangs hung just over her eyes, covering her eyebrows giving her an almost shy look. "What-were you spying on me?" She asked. "No I-well, I come up here a lot and when I got here I saw you," He confessed. She smiled a beautiful smile and turned back. "Come sit, I don't suppose you'd want to share your mountain," She said jokingly. Zohru sat beside the mysterious girl and laughed. "I'll share," He said. "This really is a beautiful place," The girl announced taking in the scene. "I think the violets make it look almost magical," She told him shyly. "Yea, you should see this place when the fireflies come out," he said excitedly. "Talk about magical," He continued with a chuckle. "I wanna see!" The girl said immediately. Zohru laughed. "You can, they should be out soon." He was excited as well. "The trees here are gorgeous," She continued on. "The hanging vines make it dark and mysterious," She said with a laugh. Zohru laughed too. She was so different from all the other girls he knew. He turned to her to get a better look at her. She wore black pants, not a dress like everyone else, with a white stripe down their sides, she wore a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeves went down a little farther than normal ones, they reached her knuckles. The sleeves also had a white stripe down their arms. Her nails were a dark violet-purple, it was strange, he'd never seen colored nails before. "And the way the moon and stars shine gives this place an amazing soft glow," She said after a moment of silence. "Yea," He said with a half smile. "I don't know your name," He reminded her. She chuckled. "Lets keep it that way, if you knew my secret you wouldn't want to know me," She said mysteriously. "Ah, a girl of many secrets, I like that," He said with a smile. But she didn't smile. She rested her arms across her knees and buried her chin in them. "Yea," She said simply. He watched as her eyes got big. "Look!" She pointed to a small firefly that ascended slowly from a bush. It was quickly followed by several more until they lit the whole place up. This truly was magical. The look on the girls face was priceless. It was a look of unbridled joy, she stared at the amazing scene before her. "It's beautiful!" She said cheerfully. She jumped to her feet and looked all around taking it all in. Zohru watched her face as it lit up like a thousand fireflies. The moon shone on her giving her the appearance of a spirit girl. That's when he noticed her skin was a little paler than normal. She turned and faced him. Without taking her eyes off him she sat down. "Do you-believe in spirits?" She asked. "Doesn't everyone?" He asked with a chuckle. "No," She replied simply. "In fact, everyone I've met so far doesn't believe they're real," She said a bit disheartened. Zohru wondered why she was so sad. "But you believe, right?" She asked hopefully. "Of course I do," He replied with a warm smile. She smiled back content at last. "I really should be going," She said with a slight frown. "Oh, well, so should I, I've got school in the morning," Zohru said as he stood. "School? Oh," She contemplated a moment before asking, "Is it fun?" Zohru chuckled. "Sometimes, but the homework is tough," He answered. She nodded. It seemed like she had no idea what school was like. "Well, I'll be going now, nice to meet you," She said with a cheerful smile. "Yea, will I ever see you again?" He asked before she got the chance to walk away forever. She stopped and faced him halfway. "Maybe someday," She said and left.

"So, you'll be fine while I'm gone?" Shang asked one last time as he stood at the gate ready to leave for Republic City. "Yes!" Ty-Lee said with a laugh. "You sure? Cuz I could send a letter to them and tell them I can't make it," He said with worry. "I'll be fine," She assured him. "Now go, you'll be late," She said with a playful shove. Shang chuckled. "Ok, I'm going, bye," He gave her a quick kiss before climbing aboard the saddle of his Swan-Horse. "Love you!" He called as he rode off. "Love you too!" Ty-Lee yelled after him. She watched him disappear over the plains before returning to the temple. She took a deep breath questioning wether or not she really would be ok while he was gone. Of course she would, she told herself as she entered the first room. Marcy sat alone staring out the window. "Hey Marcy," Ty-Lee called over. She turned to face her and without a word looked back to the window. "Hello," She said plain and simple. "What're you doing? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Ty-Lee questioned. "I suppose," She said in the same tone. "So-why are you out here?" Ty-Lee pushed. "I just needed time alone, to think," She explained. "About what?" Ty-Lee asked curiously. "I-think I'm in love with my best friend but he likes this girl he just met," Marcy told her in a sad voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I know how that must feel," She said with a sigh. Marcy shrugged. "It's alright, at least I'll still have him as a friend," She said simply. "I think I should go to my dorm now," Marcy stood and left. Her behavior was getting strange lately but nonetheless Ty-Lee shrugged it off and went to her own room.

Two days later Shang returned from his business meeting in Republic City. Ty-Lee excitedly ran out to meet him. Upon seeing his two month pregnant wife, Shang grinned broadly. She ran strait into his arms. He embraced her lovingly. "How've you been holding up?" He asked. "I've been good, I missed you though," She said truthfully. Shang smiled at his beloved wife. "I missed you too," He said and kissed her affectionately. "How have the kids been doing? They giving you a hard time?" Shang asked teasingly. "No, the kids have been good, but they've missed their teacher Shang I can tell you that," She said with a laugh. "Oh, they haven't missed me," He replied with a grin. "Suppers ready if you're hungry," She remembered. "Oh, hey I am hungry," Shang said with a chuckle. The happy couple walked inside hand in hand and sat down to eat their dinner.

Maybe she saw a friend in town and stopped to talk, Shang thought as he sat by the window waiting for his wife to return from town. He sighed. She'd been gone a lot longer than he'd expected. It was almost summer, the school year was coming to a close and things had gotten a bit busy lately. If Shang had been home when she left he would've gone for her, or even with her. But he had been down by the creek with a few of the students to help teach them relaxation, so she went herself. The door creaked open, Shang was up and over there in a heartbeat. "Ty-Lee I thought something had happened to you!" He said relieved to see her home and safe. "I just went to town," She said with a slight laugh. Shang took the groceries from her and gave her a kiss. "I know, but I still worry," He said with a smile. Ty-Lee rested her hand on her belly. Only six more months till the baby would be born. She was excited and terrified at the same time. Shang wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As close as her stomach would permit that is. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you more," She challenged. "I love you most!" Shang said with a laugh. Ty-Lee giggled as she leaned up to place a soft kiss to his lips. She stopped halfway, though, as she heard a child giggling in the corner. It was Tohru. "What're you doing in here?" Ty-Lee asked with a smile. Tohru crawled out from her space with a beaming smile. "I was looking for Marcy," She confessed. "Mmm, ok" Ty-Lee said with a smile. But her smile quickly faded as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. "Are you ok?" Shang asked in immediate alarm. "Yea yea, I'm fine," Ty-Lee assured him although she herself needed the assuring. "You sure?" He persisted. "Yes, I'm sure," She said and took a deep breath. She patted her belly significantly. "I can't wait to see our little baby, outside my belly," She said with a broad smile. Shang smiled as well. "Yea, me either," He whispered happily. Deep in Ty-Lee's mind however, she wasn't sure she wanted to go through the immense pain that lay ahead. She wasn't quite sure she wanted it.

The end of the school year finally arrived, everyone was excited to be going home but also a little sad to be leaving their teachers and friends. "Now, I'll be back in about three weeks, are you sure you'll be ok here all alone?" Shang asked worriedly. He had to take two of the students home because their parents died and they had been living at the school for the whole year. Now that it was summer they had to go home, but they don't have a home any more so they were going to live with their uncle in Fusha City, one of the Earth Kingdom cities. Shang couldn't let them travel alone, so he decided he would take them. "You've left before and I've been fine," She said with a reassuring smile. "I know, but I've never left you completely alone, and for so long," He reminded her. "True," She said biting her lip. "But I'll be ok," She said the smile returning to her cheeks. Shang sighed. "I can't win can I?" He said with a sparkle in his eye. "Well, you won my heart, I'd say that's something," Ty-Lee said with a broad smile. Shang laughed. "Yes, that counts as everything," He said as he walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "But do you want me to get someone to stay with you while I'm gone?" He asked concerned. "Well, who would you get? Everyone is busy with their own families," She argued. "Well, I'd get-" He thought hard. Who would he get? She was right everyone was busy. "Um," He still hadn't thought of anyone. "I guess, there is no one," He said defeated. "Wait, I could ask if Katara would mind coming over every few days just to check on you and make sure you're ok," He said hopefully. "Alright, if it's no trouble," Ty-Lee agreed.

On Shang's way out he stopped by Katara's house to ask that she check on his wife. She agreed to happily and he left on his journey to Fusha City.

The first day Ty-Lee had no idea what she would do. This wasn't like all the other times when she had kids to teach. Now all the kids were gone. So she filled her day with cleaning the temple and napping occasionally. But other than that she was bored out of her mind. Only three weeks until her husband would be back. And she didn't even have to spend that entire time alone. Katara would come some days. Ty-Lee stood by the sink getting ready to do the dishes when there was a knock on the temple doors. She dried her hands and took off her apron as she hurried to open the door. It was Katara. "Oh, hi," She said as she pulled it open. "Hello, I just came to see how you were doing," She said with a smile. "Oh yes, come in," Ty-Lee said motioning for her to enter and have a seat. Katara smiled fondly at the pregnant girl sitting across from her. "So how have you been feeling lately?" She asked. "Fine, I've just been missing Shang a lot, but other than that I've been doing great," She replied with a smile. "Good, don't stress yourself too much, it can get difficult while you're pregnant," Katara warned her. "Ok, I won't," Ty-Lee talked with Katara another hour before she had to leave. On the outside Ty-Lee acted like she had plenty to do and understood that her friend had to leave, but on the inside she wished Katara would stay, she honestly didn't want to be here alone. Ty-Lee just sat by the window and watched the lemurs eat their berries. She sighed. Then she remembered her little garden out back. The strawberries might be ripe so she decided to go pick them and make something delicious for herself for dinner. She put on her black cloak and headed out to pick the berries. It was a little chilly out but the sun was shining so it wasn't that bad. Until the wind picked up. Ty-Lee had gotten only a few berries when she decided to go back inside. It was just too cold. As she walked she thought she heard someone walking behind her. But as she turned around there was no one. At the temple doors she heard the unmistakable sound of someone's foot crunching a twig. She jerked around but still there was no one. "Who's there?" She called. No answer. She hurriedly went inside locking the door behind her. She hated being alone. Everything was ten times scarier when she was by herself. Every noise, every movement, everything. It was terrifying.

That night she lay in bed alone listening to the coyote-snakes hiss and howl just outside. They usually didn't come this close to the temple but of all the times to come close it had to be tonight. She tried covering her head with her pillow but nothing worked. She just sighed and lay awake for another hour before drifting off. The next morning she woke up with a headache and stiff muscles. She did not want to get up. But things had to get done.

Later on, as the sun was shining brightly and it was really starting to feel like summertime, Ty-Lee went outside to work on her garden. She watered the plants, picked the ripe ones, and pulled the weeds. It was beginning to get pretty hot out. Ty-Lee was already sweating. She had one more row to water and then she was finished. Oh, wait, one more weed. She got down on her knees to pull it, but it was stubborn. Probably the stubbornest of them all. She tugged at it but it wouldn't budge. "Let me help you with that," She jerked her head back in utter fear only to let out a breath of relief upon seeing that it was only Aang. "Katara had to stay home today so I came to check on you instead," He explained as he saw her bewildered look. He got down to his knees and grabbed hold of the weed. He plucked it with one gentle tug. Which made her inwardly laugh at how weak she was. "Oh, that's good to know, nice of you to come," She said at last. Aang helped her to her feet and they headed indoors. "So, how've you been doing?" He asked in search of some conversation. "Pretty good," She answered with tired breath. "I know it must be hard for you in these months, I remember Katara would always be wiped out after everything she did," He said glancing at her pregnant belly. "Oh yes, I do get very tired," She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "So, you've been doing ok all alone?" He asked suddenly catching her off guard. Truth be told she hadn't been doing well. But she couldn't burden Aang with her silly fears and loneliness. "Yes, actually, I have," She said with a fake smile and fake cheerfulness. Luckily he hadn't caught her lying. "That's good, I'm sure Shang will be back soon," He said with a smile. "Only one more week," Ty-Lee breathed out happily. "I'll bet you'll be glad when he arrives," Aang said with equal happiness. "Of course I will!" Ty-Lee retorted. She loved Shang very much and couldn't wait for his return. Aang laughed. "Of course," He said the smile still plastered to his features. "Alright, well, seeing as you are doing well I will be out of your hair," He said just as they reached the main courtyard of the temple. Appa lay by the small fountain resting while Aang was visiting with Ty-Lee. "Ready Appa?" Aang called as he jumped onto the creatures head. "Goodbye Ty-Lee!" He called before leaving. "Bye!" She called back. "Yip yip!" Aang shouted and Appa ascended into the air taking him away back to Republic City.

So another night passed filled with creepy sounds and eerie noises. Ty-Lee hadn't heard most of these noises before, when Shang was home, it was usually quiet. She told herself she was just paranoid and should ignore the sounds. But they still creeped into her ears.

The next morning she woke up late, she made herself breakfast and then decided to go on a walk. She walked around the temple grounds and thought about the next school year. She could hardly wait. She wanted to be able to teach all her students again. She turned around. But no one was there. She swore she heard someone walking closely behind her. She just rolled her eyes. Come on Ty-Lee, you've got to stop being so paranoid, she told herself. Just then a hand covered her mouth. As she struggled they took hold of her hand and twisted it behind her back. If the hand hadn't been covering her lips she would've screamed in pain as her hand was twisted. She felt the person tie her hands behind her back single handedly. How? She wondered. She looked down as far as she could, the hand muffling her screams was one that obviously belonged to a woman. It was strange. The nails were colored. Ty-Lee had never heard of colored nails before. They were a dark violet purple.


	8. Chapter 8

**And so it is another short chapter. But I rly like this one, it has more info on the mystery girl Zohru met on the little mountain. Ooh. Lol do know u guys are probably like she is so annoying! Get to the story already! But anyho happy reading!**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender -I know this must get annoying but i have to do this in case someone gets mad cuz I am writing a story about avatar :} so enjoy!**

**Chapter8: Almost Isn't Over. **

Ty-Lee barely opened her eyes when they were quickly shut to block out the sun that shone brightly in them. She took a look around. She was on a cliff side staring out the opening of a small cave. It was sunrise. The view would've been beautiful except for the fact that she'd been kidnapped. By who was still a mystery to her. She sat up feeling herself enshrouded in fear. She had no idea where she was or how she'd get home. She knew one thing for sure. She was alone. Her capture was no where in sight. I've got to get out of here! She told herself and got up to make a run for it. But as she stepped foot around the corner of the cave she stopped short. There stood a gorgeous young girl. She had white hair, strangest thing Ty-Lee had ever seen. Her eyes were a soft purple, she had beautiful eyes. She was so radiant. Ty-Lee was so surprised, as was the girl, that they both stood perfectly still without a word. The girl blinked several times."you were supposed to be sleeping," She said in a perfect, sing songy voice. "I-" Ty-Lee had no idea what to say to that. "Here, come inside and eat," The young girl said sweetly. As she raised her hand gesturing toward the cave, Ty-Lee noticed her nails painted dark violet purple. The same nails she got a look at before passing out. This was her kidnapper! She was so swallowed in fear and confusion, she froze and couldn't move. "You alright?" The mysterious white haired girl asked. She looked to be no more than 15 years old. "I-you-you kidnapped me," She managed to stumble out. The girls face stayed calm and she waited a moment before replying. "Yes, but only because if I didn't he'd get you," She said at last. "He?" Ty-Lee questioned still a bit scared and confused. How did she manage to get kidnapped by a girl of her age? After all she used to be a Kyoshi Warrior, she could've taken this youngster. But then again, she did sneak up on her, and gave her something to make her pass out. "Yes, come and eat, you need your strength, and I will tell you all about Him," The girl said comfortingly and walked her inside. After starting a fire and cooking a fish to eat with some berries, the mystery girl began telling what she knew about the one she referred to as 'Him'

"No one Knows his real name, but he is called the Great Terror by an old fishing village he used to torment. The Great Terror is a good spirit gone bad," She explained. Ty-Lee listened intently on every word. "He was such a great spirit, always doing what was right, he was one of the wisest of them all, even then no one knew his real name, except Avatar Roku, but everyone in the spirit world, and even those who told stories of him, called him Toshio, which meant 'genius'" The story was getting very interesting now. "Toshio was adored by all spirits, they would come to him with questions and he would give them answers, but one day, a new spirit came into their world, the moon spirit had been killed and a young girl came to take its place." Ty-Lee now began to wonder where she got this story. "They all knew she was coming from the very beginning, but Toshio hadn't expected her to be so young, when Yue became the moon spirit she got all the attention, everyone wanted to help her adjust to being a spirit, everyone but Toshio, he hated her, and so he reverted to tormenting a little fishing village in his anger over the new spirit. He became so evil that no one wanted him around. All the spirits feared him. Except Ko the face stealer. In fact, he stole Toshio's face, but Toshio has three faces so he was fine with losing one of them. One day, Great Terror decided to leave the spirit world and enter the mortal world, like the old moon spirit had. So he became a mortal, but the thing is, he couldn't become human. So he became a Wolf-Bat, and vowed that one day he'd figure out how to become human." Ty-Lee shivered in fear. This was getting creepy. "So one day, he finally did it, he figured out how to be in human form, he could go into something sort of like how the Avatar could go into the Avatar State and become a human being." Ty-Lee gasped. "But only for 20 minutes, he's been dedicating his life to figuring out how to make it last longer, he disappeared for a long time and everyone thought he'd died. Until about a month ago," Ty-Lee took it all in. This was the strangest tale she'd ever heard. A three faced spirit? Wow, and how does this girl even know this story? The questions swarmed in her mind as the girl finished her story. "Last month, I saw him, in his human form. I ran of course, but I heard that he was going to kidnap someone so he could be in human form forever, that person, is you Ty-Lee," How did she know my name? Ty-Lee's heart pounded in her ear. "Why?" She asked boldly. "You wouldn't like the answer," The girl said and shifted so she sat facing away from Ty-Lee. "Why?!" Ty-Lee demanded louder. The girl turned back and sighed as she realized she couldn't argue with this woman. "Alright, he needs you for your baby," She said sadly. Ty-Lee's hand instinctively went to her belly. "Wh-why?" She stammered. "Because when it's born he will switch spirits with it, he will become your child, and your child will become the Wolf-Bat, and once inside your child's body, he will become extremely powerful, that is why I kidnapped you because he almost did," She said with a sad face. Ty-Lee's heart raced like there's no tomorrow. This was terrifying. Losing her child to some angry spirit? That was awful. "But 'almost' isn't over," Ty-Lee said with a shaky breath. "He's still gonna come after me," She said terrified. The girl just smiled mischievously. "Not if I can help it," She said with a laugh. "See, I have a plan, we need the Avatar though, but don't you worry about that I've got it all figured out, we'll get you to a place Great Terror can't go, and you'll be safe while we defeat him," She said assuredly. "But how can I be sure you're not tricking me?" Ty-Lee asked. "Well, you can't," She said bluntly. "You'll just have to trust me," She said hopefully. Ty-Lee took a deep breath. "Ok," She said at last. The girl smiled. "We have to get moving if you wanna live," She said oddly. "Wait!" The girl stopped her packing and looked at Ty-Lee. "What's your name?" Ty-Lee asked curiously. The girl smiled. "Mitsuki," She replied. Ty-Lee smiled at the young girl. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "My name means Beautiful Moon," She said with a grin. Mitsuki swung her backpack over her shoulder and they headed out. Once outside, by the edge of the mountain, Mitsuki put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "What're you doing that for?" Ty-Lee asked confused. Mitsuki grinned that mischievous grin of hers and said, "You'll see," Just then a large gust of wind blew downward and a big shadow covered the mountain side where they stood. Ty-Lee looked up to see some sort of animal looming overhead. It was huge! And the strangest creature she'd ever seen. It had giant wings like a bat, and look like a huge lizard, it resembled a dragon in many ways but in other ways it was different. It wasn't as snake-like as original dragons used to be, it was bigger in size and had more muscle. As it lowered itself to their level she noticed a saddle on its back. "Are we-gonna ride that thing?" Ty-Lee gasped out. "Yep!" Mitsuki said as she hopped up onto its head. "Don't worry, Sonna is a good girl, she won't bite," She said scratching the animal behind its large ears. Ty-Lee carefully climbed aboard Sonna's saddle and held tight. "Here we go!" Mitsuki called holding up the reins. "Yar-nah!" She called to the creature and they lifted off. Ty-Lee had taken rides on Appa before, but this was different. This animal went way faster than Appa at his fastest pace. Ty-Lee held on tight as they twisted and turned to get around the mountain tops. Ty-Lee would surely never forget this, it was amazing.

Mitsuki had decided to make camp three miles outside of Republic City. She said they'd see the Avatar in the morning. "Why not now?" Ty-Lee asked as they lay out their sleeping mats. "Because he isn't home," She replied simply. "How do you know that?" Ty-Lee asked a little curious. "I just do, that's what comes with being a-" She stopped mid-sentence as if regretting that she said something. "With being a-?" Ty-Lee persisted. "Never mind," Mitsuki mumbled. Ty-Lee was dying to know what she would've said, but didn't push it. She just lied down and went to sleep.

The next morning Ty-Lee woke up to find Mitsuki gone. She sat up strait half scared to death, but then she saw her sitting by the fire in a meditative position. Ty-Lee got up and walked over to the bag of food. "For a minute there I thought you were gone," She said with a laugh. But Mitsuki didn't answer. Ty-Lee walked around to her face and gasped. Her eyes were glowing blue! And so was the little purple star under her eye! But, as she looked closer she recognized the glow. She'd seen Aang's eyes glowing in the same way when he had to use the Avatar State. But how? There wasn't more than one Avatar in the world at a time. So how could this girl be in the Avatar State if she's not even an Avatar? Mitsuki's eyes slowly stopped glowing and she bowed her head with a sigh. "I've got it," Ty-Lee heard her whisper to herself. "Mitsuki?" Ty-Lee breathed out with a heavy breath. The girl jerked her head up and stared in disbelief. "I-uh-what did you-see?" She stuttered through. "Your eyes were glowing like the Avatar! But that's impossible, how?" She said in shock. Mitsuki sighed defeated. "I might as well tell you," She said disheartened. "I'm a spirit," She said bluntly. "A-a spirit?" Ty-Lee repeated. "Yes, I'm a star spirit," She said with a slight smile. "A star spirit?" Ty-Lee pushed for an explanation. "Yea, each and every star has a spirit," She went on. "I am the spirit of the star closest to the moon. It's called the moonstar, I was chosen by Merroku to come down and help someone who was hurting, and I did, but Merroku told me you'd need help as well, so I came to help you and here I am," She said with a bright smile. "Oh, that's amazing!" Ty-Lee said in awe. Mitsuki laughed. "Yea, I suppose," She said in response. "Well, lets go see the Avatar then," She said as she stood. They hopped aboard Sonna and flew toward Air Temple Island, home of the Avatar and his family. Mitsuki told Ty-Lee to wait with Sonna while she went to get Aang. So she waited. Ty-Lee watched as Mitsuki walked toward the building. At first she couldn't figure out what she was doing, she was heading strait toward a wall. There were no doors at this side of the temple. Then the young spirit did something completely strange. She walked through a solid wall! The wall got a weird blue-ish tint as she walked right through. Ty-Lee waited, and waited, it seemed to be taking Mitsuki a long time to get Aang outside.

As Mitsuki entered through the wall she looked around. There was no one in sight. She took a few steps forward and stopped abruptly. She heard giggling kids coming down this hall. She quickly took a leap upward and stuck to the ceiling as most star spirits could do. A little boy came rushing passed unaware of the spirit hiding above him. Then another, older boy chased after the first one. Mitsuki closed her eyes, the younger boys name was Tenzin, the older, Bumi. She smiled as she saw all their memories psychically. As soon as they were gone she came down from her hiding place and searched for the Avatar. She searched almost the entire temple but there was no sign of Aang. She stopped short as she turned a corner into a room that the Avatars wife stood in alone. She turned on her heel to walk out but Katara turned as well and saw her. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in?" The voice from behind her called. "I-just walked in," She said as truthful as she could. "I was looking for the Avatar," She said turning to face Katara. Katara looked her up and down. She was strange enough with her white hair, but that purple star under her eye was just plain weird. "Where is he Katara?" She asked gently. Katara gasped. "How did you know my name?" She countered. Even if she had been caught off guard Mitsuki's face remained steady and calm. "Doesn't everyone? I mean you did help save the world from Ozai," She said as an excuse. Katara relaxed a little. "Oh yea, I suppose I did," she said with a smile at the memories. "But Aang is upstairs in the bell tower," She said. Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks!" She said and ran off.

Ty-Lee couldn't think of what was taking so long. Although waiting always seemed to make things seem so much longer than they actually were. She'd just have to be patient and wait for the spirit girl.

Up at the bell tower, Mitsuki creaked open the door revealing the Avatar sitting in a meditative position, his back turned to her. She closed the door taking a deep breath. She assumed the crisscross position on the floor and closed her eyes. She went into her Spirit State to speak with Aang.

Aang sat alone in the quiet of the bell tower. He thought he heard the door creak open, he figured Katara was checking on him. He smiled to himself. She was so caring. That's why he loved her so much. "Aang," He heard a voice with an eerie echo. He opened his eyes, but there was no one in the room. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. "Aang!" It called louder. This time the voice was, it almost sounded like it was in his mind. "Spirit world," He barely heard it whisper. That's when he decided he better go into the spirit world. Maybe that's what the voice was telling him to do. So he took a deep breath and tried to cross over into the spirit world.

Finally Aang was in the spirit world. He looked around. He was in that same watery place as when he went looking for Ko the face stealer all those years ago. As he took a look around he saw a girl hanging upside down in a tree. The girl had red hair and ember eyes. "Hello," Aang said with a grin. She smiled too. "Hi," She said with a wave of her hand. "Did you call me here?" He asked. "No, that was Mitsuki," The girl replied simply. She flipped around out of the tree and landed on her feet right in front of him. "My name is Kotori," The girl said. "But some people call me Rhed," She smiled beautifully. "I can take you to Mitsuki if you want," Aang wanted to find out why she called him here so he accepted her offer and she led him away from the tree. As she walked he noticed she had red bird-like wings that resembled a Phoenix. As he stared at them they opened up and she began flapping them. She ascended slowly into the air just above his head. "She's right behind that tree," Kotori said pointing to a large white weeping willow tree. "Thank you," Aang said but she was gone. He walked over to the tree and peered around the other side. Everything looked grey or white, just behind the tree there was a small waterfall emptying into a creek that seemed to flow forever. In front of the creek sat a lonely girl with white hair. At first glance Aang assumed it was Yue, but a closer look and he knew it wasn't her. "Mitsuki?" He called. She turned to face him and smiled. "I need your help Aang," She said. Aang walked over and sat beside her.

Ty-Lee sat up strait as she saw Aang and Mitsuki walking out of the temple. "Alright, he's gonna help us!" Mitsuki said happily. She jumped aboard Sonna and Aang climbed into the back with Ty-Lee. "What're you gonna do exactly?" She asked curiously. "I can't tell you yet," The young girl said with that same smile she always used when she said something mysterious. The only thing Ty-Lee could get out of either of them was that it had to be done at night. She hated not being clued in on what was happening. But, nonetheless, she was patient.

Finally nightfall arrived. Aang lit a small fire while Mitsuki went off into the woods. She was hesitant, at first, to leave them alone, but seeing as Aang was the Avatar she figured they'd be fine. But as she walked through the woods she felt bad about leaving them. Great Terror was a very mean, powerful, and relentless spirit, if they should come head to head with him, they'd be in trouble.

Back at the camp Ty-Lee begged Aang to tell her what they were gonna do to her. He couldn't tell her, she didn't know the danger of telling her. "I can't say, if I mention it Great Terror will hear and he'll find a way to get to you," He tried to make her understand. "But what you're going to do isn't gonna hurt me right?" Ty-Lee asked, fear present in her tone. "No, if it was gonna do that I never would've gone along with it," Aang said with a comforting smile. A twig snapped. "It's ok!" Aang said immediately standing in front of Ty-Lee to protect her. All was silent. Deathly silent. Aang held his breath. What was out there? He didn't know. He could only hope it was Mitsuki. Ty-Lee didn't dare utter a sound. Whatever was out there had stopped moving. For the moment. Even the birds stopped singing and even flying. There was only the crackling of the fire to be heard. An utterly terrifying screech filled the air as birds flew from their resting places to find a safer place. Aang was in a fighting stance almost as soon as the sound rang out. "It's him," He breathed. Ty-Lee was terrified for her life, and her baby's life. She breathed heavily keeping behind Aang. She had never been more scared in her entire life. Her heart stopped. There, strait ahead, a pair of red eyes glared at her from behind a bush. "Look out! Ty-Lee!" Sharp teeth, then darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo readers, haha I know you've been waiting awhile for me to upload so, here's the next chapter! :D please enjoy and don't forget to lemme know what you think! Anywho happy reading! ;D**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Chapter9: Life. **

"Good catch!" Shang called to his son as he caught the little ball he'd thrown. Ty-Lee sat and watched them play together. Father and son. She'd given birth to their first child almost exactly nine years ago. Yet it felt like just yesterday she'd been pregnant. Pregnant, wasn't there something that happened while she was pregnant? Something bad? "Hey sweetie, you wanna play catch with us?" Shang asked as he ran over. "I don't think so, I'll go inside and start dinner," She said as she stood. "Ok," Shang leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Something about it though seemed odd. Something wasn't quite right with all this. "Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" Zender called. Ty-Lee turned to look. He was sitting on his fathers shoulders as Shang ran around like a horse. She laughed. Shang was such a good dad. "If he is a dad. "A voice whispered. What? That didn't make sense, of course he was a dad."Is he?" Ty-Lee's head began to hurt like crazy. She felt dizzy and faint and, something else-blood? Yes, blood was running down her face. "Ty-Lee!" She heard a muffled, far off voice calling to her. It sounded like they were on the other side of a glass wall yelling her name. "Wake-" She couldn't comprehend their words. It was weird. Now she was in a place full of darkness, Shang and her son had disappeared. She was scared. And suddenly, she was pregnant again. Aang's face came slowly into focus. "We haven't beat him yet!" He panted heavily. Then she remembered everything that was going on. She looked around. Aang was carrying her through a thickly wooded area. Mitsuki was no where in sight, and behind them Ty-Lee could hear something tearing through the forest. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here safe!" She heard Aang yell. Suddenly, from out of no where, Mitsuki jumped out from the trees, right above their heads. She pulled a sword out, it seemed like she pulled it from her sleeve, and landed directly in front of the Great Terror. She swung at him with the sword, gashing it into his side. He growled at her and tried to bite her with his sharp teeth. Pretty soon the spirit was left behind to fight Great Terror as Aang ran away from them. "But what about Mits-" Ty-Lee began weakly. "She'll be fine!" Aang said quickly. "I've got to get you to safety." He said as he was still running. Ty-Lee wiped the sweat from her forehead. But it wasn't sweat. It was blood. Then she remembered, Great Terror had lashed out at her and bit her forehead. That's when she blacked out and had that strange realistic dream of the future. Or was it a dream? She instinctively put a hand to her abdomen to see if she was still pregnant. She was. So it was a dream, she told herself. Finally, they emerged from the thick forest. Aang pulled out from around his neck a bison whistle. He gave it a hard blow and a few minutes later Appa flew over. Aang helped Ty-Lee aboard the saddle and they flew off. "Here, use this to wrap around your head to stop the bleeding," Aang tossed a white piece of cloth back to her. She took it and tied it around her head. She had no idea how big, or deep the wound was, but it gave off a lot of blood and hurt badly. She pressed her eyes closed wishing the pain would leave. "Hmm, probably something pretty to match your pretty face," She remembered the first time Shang told her she was beautiful, all those years ago in that tiny hotel room, with an eleven year old Rayseal. Now Rayseal was eighteen years old and married to Alveras. Time had really flown by. Rayseal giggled. "Yep, isn't she pretty?" Ty-Lee's mind went astray, she remembered when Shang first introduced himself. How Rayseal had taken her to the hotel to see her shell collection. "Why yes, she is very pretty," Shang was so sweet. She missed him terribly. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you miss, but I'm new here and I can't seem to find the hotel, I wonder if you'd know where it is?" She remembered perfectly the day she first saw Shang. He had been looking for the hotel, she had been sulking alone at the restaurant because Haru ran away from her. She chuckled at how stupid she'd been. "You've met? This is my big brother," Ty-Lee ached inside, she missed Shang so much, that's when she realized that by now he'd be home, and probably worried sick, she didn't get the chance to leave him any kind of note or anything, she was kidnapped how could she have?

As she opened her eyes she saw that it was already morning. She crawled over to Appa's head where Aang sat flying the giant bison. "Aang," She said pondering. "Yes?" He replied. "What did you tell Katara you were doing when you left?" She asked. "I just told her I had to leave for awhile to help you and another friend and that I'd be back in a couple days." He told her. "Why? What'd you tell Shang?" He asked unexpectedly. "Uh-I didn't get to tell him anything, he wasn't back from his trip yet an I kinda got kidnapped so I couldn't leave a note," She said a bit shyly. Aang got a graven look on his face. "He'll probably freakout when he gets home and you're not there," He said with the slightest bit of worry. "Yea," Ty-Lee said with a sigh. "I was just thinking about that," She gazed off into the sunrise. What was Shang doing right now? She wondered...

She can't be just-gone? Shang searched the entire temple grounds as he arrived home late at night. But his wife was no where to be found. Maybe she spent the night at Katara's, he made every excuse he could think of but none of them had a good reason. He worried all night long, at the break of day he decided to go to Republic City and ask Katara if she knew anything about where Ty-Lee was.

"Aang left yesterday saying he had to help Ty-Lee and another friend with something," Katara told Shang as he stood in her doorway with a pleading look on his desperate face. "But he didn't say where he was going or what he'd be doing, just that he'd be back in a couple days," She continued. Shang's shoulders drooped. He wished he knew what was going on. "But that doesn't make sense," He said confused. "Ty-Lee wouldn't leave home without at least leaving a note on the counter or someplace else," He said still worried for his wife's safety. "I'm sure it just slipped her mind, maybe she thought she'd be back before you would be," Katara assured him. "We'll know soon enough, they'll be back safe and sound," She said as he was not reassured. Shang sighed heavily. He'd have to be patient and wait for Aang and Ty-Lee to return. This, would be a long wait.

Ty-Lee woke up later that day to hear people murmuring about. They were whispering about her. She opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a town, people all around were staring at her in bewilderment. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the road. It was the oddest thing ever. She didn't remember coming into a town. She tried to stand but the world seemed to twist around and she couldn't keep her balance. She soon became frustrated because every time she stood she'd lose her balance and topple over onto rocks that would cut her face. She moaned in pain. She saw Aang walking around a little ways but when she tried to call to him for help she couldn't talk. It came out as moaning and groaning that no one wanted to hear. When people saw she couldn't stand up or speak they laughed at her. Haru came over and laughed. Aang came over and laughed. Mitsuki came over and laughed. Then, the most devastating thing happened. Shang, her own husband, the love of her life, came over and laughed at her. 'You stupid clumsy woman!' He called. After being consumed in laughter again he said, 'I can't believe I married you! Of all people! I married the girl who can't stand on her own two feet, or even speak with her own voice! How stupid was I?' Ty-Lee began to cry. How could he do this to her? 'You're just a stupid happy girl!' His voice rang out and the crowd silenced. You could her a pen drop, it was deadly silent. Ty-Lee's cries echoed across the desert. Everyone seemed frozen in time. All of them clutching their stomachs as they laughed too hard. She couldn't handle this. She had to get away. She stood, this time not losing her balance, and ran away. Away from it all. But as she ran the ground began to fall behind her. A deep, black pit consumed everything in its path as it chased after her. She screamed for help but her voice came out as a crackled, dry whisper. No! She fell down into the pit of darkness. It seemed to go on forever. She smacked the ground with a crack in her neck. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move a single muscle. So she lie there. Unable to go on, physically or emotionally. She was done. She'd had enough. The world couldn't possibly bring her lower. A shriek echoed through the dark abyss. She sat up. Her heart pounded in her ear as it was eerily quiet. Some animal sneezed. Dust began to rise and it clouded the pit. A pair of red eyes stared directly into her soul. They saw strait through everything in her mind. "You're afraid, aren't you sweetheart?" A snake-like voice whispered into the stillness of the air. Ty-Lee was frozen. The red eyes in the distance came a little bit closer. "It's alright," The voice said with an eerie lisp. "You can talk to me sweetheart, I won't kill you," He looked away a moment sharpening his claws. "Yet," He added and looked to her for a reaction. She stood perfectly still. He laughed heartily. "Ah, so you want to see my old spirit form, when I went by the name of 'Toshio'" He said sneakily. "Stupid name, and I hate it," He said. Although his voice was steady and smooth, anyone could tell he was angry. "Alright then princess," He said and the eyes began to rise. "Here you are, take a look," He slithered into the light that surrounded her revealing his true form. He was a giant black dragon with red eyes that pierced you like a knife. "Aye, it's not a pretty sight, but you get used to it, after all, I will be your son quite soon dearie," He grinned broadly. "No you are not!" She shrieked.

"Ty-Lee! You have to wake up!" The eyes vanished taking with them the devilish grin and creepy darkness, leaving behind a single, white rose. What it meant Ty-Lee didn't know. She sat up strait. "Aang?" She said her lip quivering in fear. Tears streaked her face and she clutched the rose. The rose! It was here! How? Wasn't that all a dream? Ty-Lee was freaking out. It had to of all been a dream! Shang wouldn't have laughed at her and said those things! The ground wouldn't open up like that and swallow her in! "Aang!" She said reaching for some reassurance. "Yes! I'm here!" He replied hastily. "It had to be a dream! The white rose! It's here! How? I don't know what to think! I was dreaming!" She led off histarically. Her breathing increased rapidly. Aang was afraid she would hyperventilate and pass out. "Ty-Lee! Ty-Lee!" He yelled at her above the noise. "It's ok!" He put a hand to her shoulder comfortingly. "It's ok," He said in a quieter tone. "It's Him, He's doing this to you, He was a spirit He can mess with your dreams, that's why the rose is here," Ty-Lee calmed down a bit. Her breathing finally steadied. "This is dangerous Ty-Lee," Aang said worriedly. "You need to relax, you've got too much stress right now it could-" He couldn't finish. It was a terrible thought, if Ty-Lee lost her first child, the thought made him ache, maybe she'd already lost it. He hoped not, for her sake. She was too kind to have this awful thing happen to her. "You could lose your baby," He whispered. She needed to hear it. Maybe it would make her force herself to relax a little and take it easy. Her lip quivered as she looked strait into his eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her child to an angry spirit or lose her child because she couldn't handle a little stress. She took a deep breath wiping away her tears. "Ok, I will relax, and I will be ok," She said strongly. Aang couldn't help but smile. "Alright, now get some sleep, tonight we'll try again," He said brushing the hair out if her eyes. "But I don't wanna dream again!" She protested worriedly. "It's ok, I'm sure you won't dream something like that again," Aang assured her hopefully. "Ok," She said at last relaxing and settling back against Appa's leg. Aang smiled and went back to the fire pit stoking it occasionally. There was a rustling in the bushes. Aang was on his feet instantly in a fighting stance ready to take on The Great Terror. Mitsuki stumbled out, blood dripping from her lower lip and out of her mouth. Her hair had blood stains in it as well and her arms were drenched in it. Some poured down her leg as she looked up to meet Aang's gaze. "I beat him," She said heavily. "But he'll be back," She limped into the campsite and dropped down to sit by the fire. She was panting heavily as she clutched her sword that was also covered in blood. Aang grabbed a medical pack and went to tend to his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled at him fondly. "Yea, I'm a spirit remember? I'll heal quickly," She said still panting. When he tried to put a bandage on her arm she pushed it away. "I don't need that," She said and stood. "I'll be back, and when I get back I'll be all healed." She walked away toward the river bank.

It was now nightfall. Aang and Mitsuki prepared to send Ty-Lee to her secret hiding place. They sat in a circle around the fire. Mitsuki took a deep breath. "Alright," She said indicating that they would begin. "Without any interruption this should go smoothly, but if we are interrupted, Aang I want you to go into the Avatar State, that will bring her out got it?" Aang nodded. "Ty-Lee, I just want you to relax, close your eyes and picture the perfect paradise," Mitsuki instructed. Ty-Lee nodded and obeyed. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Begin," Aang closed his eyes as did Mitsuki. "To breath the fire of The Thousand Vows, to feel the earth of The Secret City, to swim in the waters of The Lily Tide, to glide on the air of The Swift Léfay," She chanted. As she did so the fire in the pit began to slowly rise up and down, up an down. "Come, Méranda, come," The flames shot up strait into the air. First they flared strait like a blade of grass, then they swirled creating a pillar of fire. Aang and Mitsuki opened their eyes, in the fire shown the reflection of a woman. Her eyes were red and her hair, flames. Her voice echoed through the night. "Why have you summoned me?" She questioned. Without a word Mitsuki pointed to Ty-Lee. The pillar was still blazing as she stood in it. "Ah, I see, and she is the one Merrokka spoke of?" Again Mitsuki didn't speak, she just nodded. "I understand. And I shall return with what you need," The reflection was gone and the fire disappeared. "How come you didn't speak when she asked questions?" Aang asked curiously. "Because, if you speak a word she will steal your voice, it's just part of a curse Shèninji put on her, she's really a nice spirit! Honest!" Mitsuki explained. Aang nodded understandingly. The spirit world certainly was a strange place. The fire flared up again only this time it shot strait up going till you couldn't see the top anymore. Then all the fire left the pit going up into the sky till there was nothing left but a puff of smoke that slowly disappeared. In the pit stood the reflection spirit, Méranda, but she looked to be flesh and blood like Mitsuki was now. "I have brought what you need for this process," Her voice was soft and almost timid. Like she was afraid you'd hate her if she said something wrong, and she'd be alone forever. Mitsuki took a stick and sketched her thanks in the ground in front of her. "You are welcome Beautiful Moon," Mitsuki telepathically told Aang that this spirit didn't use your name, just it's meaning. He smiled. "Great Terror will be coming soon so I suggest you get going on your scheme," Méranda gave them a bag and went back to the fire pit where she turned to flames and disappeared. Ty-Lee hadn't uttered a single sound during the whole process. Aang looked over. She still had her eyes closed and sat cross legged on the ground, her hands on her knees. "Aang we have to hurry," Mitsuki said as she sat on the ground opening the bag Méranda had left. Aang sat beside her peering into the green satchel. Mitsuki pulled out what looked to be a map. But it was of a world he'd never seen before. Then she took out a lantern and some oil. She pulled out several packages of wild purple-berries and then looked to the very bottom of the bag. "What?" Aang heard her mumble. "This can't be," She took the bag and shook it upside down. Nothing fell out. "No!" She yelled. Aang was just about to ask what was the matter when Mitsuki got that mischievous smile of hers. She put her hand in the bag feeling around. She suddenly lit up and yanked her hand out. "Aha!" She said triumphantly. She pulled out what looked to be a small vile of blue liquid. "Aang I need a fishing net, do you have one?" Mitsuki asked. "Um, I don't think so- wait, there might be one on Appa's saddle," Aang jumped up and ran to his bison to check the saddle. He hurried back with a net. "Here you go," He handed it to Mitsuki who took it gratefully. She set it down and picked up two large, pole-like sticks. She spread the net out and lay the poles on either side. She pulled out a knife. Aang wasn't quite sure what she was doing, she took a piece of hair from the back and cut it off. She separated it in two and used the hair as string to tie the net to the poles. Strange. She took the net and vile over to where Ty-Lee sat. She gently touched Ty-Lee's head, her eyes glowing for a split second, and Ty-Lee opened her eyes. "Now Ty-Lee," Mitsuki began. "In this bag there is a map and supplies you'll need," She said handing her the bag. "When I send you to this world you have to follow the map, at the cottage you will tell the woman at the well that you were sent by the Mèrridian Princess to escape Black Torture, got it?" Ty-Lee nodded repeating the words in her mind so as not to forget them. "She'll know what is going on, and she'll protect you until Great Terror is defeated," Mitsuki promised. She pressed three fingers to her lips and then touched them to Ty-Lees forehead. "Be safe," She said with a confident look in her eye. Ty-Lee slowly nodded. "Close your eyes," Mitsuki whispered. As she closed them, Mitsuki placed the two poles in the ground with the fishing net hanging above Ty-Lee's head. The net tied to those two poles resembled a spiders web. Mitsuki closed her eyes momentarily before proceeding. "Azura, ventailia, Merella," She said then opened the vile and sprinkled the blue powder onto Ty-Lee. She also threw some to the net, they stuck to it and began to glow. She lowered the net till it covered Ty-Lee. Then it sank even lower. Ty-Lee vanished. Mitsuki looked to the moon. "Be with her Yue, be with her," She murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai:)) uploaded a new chapter! Yay! This one is... Interesting. Hope ya'll like it please leave reviews! Thx! Enjoy and happy reading! **

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Chapter 10: Spirits World. **

Day 1

Darkness. That's all she saw as she traveled to this mystery place Mitsuki spoke of. There, in the distance Ty-Lee saw a light. It grew bigger and bigger until she was surrounded by a beautiful land. It was sunset which made it look all the more beautiful. She wished Shang could see this. But she had to get moving. She reached in that bag Mitsuki had given her and pulled out a map. She quickly found the spot that had 'You will land here,' Written on it and traced with her finger the path she would take. "Hmm," She pondered. "I need a compass," She reached into the bag but surprisingly she couldn't find a compass. She dug around but there wasn't any. "Ah, don't tell me she didn't pack a compass!" She said in frustration. She set the bag down with a sigh as she slumped to her knees. A gentle breeze blew her way and she heard the faint noises of people just over the ridge. There had to be a town or something over there. Then she got an idea. She would go to town and buy a compass. So she headed for the town.

"Alright Aang," Mitsuki climbed aboard her giant spirit dragon while Aang hopped aboard Appa. "Now I want you to go home and wait for my return, I will go defeat Great Terror," Aang was skeptical at first. "All alone?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, all alone, but I can handle it," She said independently. "I promise," She added if he had any concern left. "Yea but-" Aang protested. "But I'll have the spirits on my side, everything will be fine," She said with a quirky smile. Aang smiled too. "Alright, I'll see you hopefully soon," Mitsuki pulled the rains and the dragon lifted off the ground. "Soon enough!" She called with a wave as they flew off into the distance. Aang went home.

"Aang!" Katara's arms flew around his neck as he walked through the door. "I was so worried, I thought something might've gone wrong! Are you ok?" She asked frantically. Aang put his hands to her waist and pulled her back. "Everything is fine," He said with a half smile. "Where's Ty-Lee?" Shang's voice called from the hallway. Aang wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd have to tell him the truth. "It's a long, weird, somewhat crazy story," He said attempting to lighten the mood. "Tell me," Shang challenged. Aang nodded and they walked to the study so they could talk.

Ty-Lee panted heavily as she walked around the mountain. She finally caught sight of the little town not far from where she stood. She smiled to herself and headed down. The village rested in the valley by the mountains, it was very quaint. As she entered the town limits some people began to stare at her. Of course she must seem strange to them, they all looked weird. They had bright colored hair, oddest thing she'd ever seen. She was the only normal one so of course they'd stare. She just ignored them and walked on. The noises of goats and sheep being crowded in pens rang out through the entire place. Most people stopped to watch their strange visitor but others merely glanced at her and walked on. Ty-Lee decided to try a store selling vases and ask where she could find a place that sold compasses. "Hi," She began. The shopkeeper gave her a strange look. "I'm looking for a place that sells compasses, do you know where I might find it?" She asked casually. The man laughed. "You're not from around here are you?" He said bluntly. "Why, no, just passing through," Ty-Lee stumbled. "We don't have compasses here missy, we have guides." He explained. Guides? "As in tour guide?" She asked aloud. He laughed again. "Wow, you really don't know anything about us," He had blue hair. Of course she'd never heard of blue haired people. "Over there," He pointed across the street."At the stables you'll find your guide," He said. "And another thing," She stopped in her tracks turning to face him. "Be careful, it's hunting season if you go out to the woods," He chuckled. "You're in for it," Ty-Lee nodded and turned on her heel heading for the stables. The man there was kind and friendly. "So, Mitsuki sent you huh?" Ty-Lee stopped short. How did he know? "Uh, what makes you say that?" She asked nervously. "Well, you've got her mark," He said putting a finger to his forehead indicating that this 'mark' he spoke of was on her forehead. She instinctively looked up, but she couldn't see her forehead. "Mark?" She question. The boy smiled. He looked to be about Mitsuki's age, maybe a little older, and he had white hair like she did. But near the back he had some black hair underneath. This place was strange but nonetheless Ty-Lee would have to get used to it. "Never mind, uh did you say you wanted a guide? Back here, follow me," He led her outback where there was a fence filled with strange glowing lights. As they got closer Ty-Lee realized they weren't lights, they were people! Strange people, they were as small as her palm and they glowed different colors as they floated by. "Here you are, all the guides we have," He said with a smile. "Take your pick," He said extending his arm in a wide circle. She stepped forward and went strait for a pink one. "It's so cute!" She said holding it in her hands. The being smiled at her fondly. "She likes you," The manager said. "What's your name?" Ty-Lee asked suddenly curious. "Temeharo," He answered. "And how do you know Mitsuki?" She questioned. Temeharo frowned. "I knew her from another mission, long ago, but that's over now," He said in a sad tone. Ty-Lee had obviously brought up things from the past he'd like to forget. "She was so-" He began but couldn't find the words to continue. "Beautiful," Ty-Lee barely caught him whisper. She smiled to herself. So he was in love with her. Maybe she didn't love him back, or couldn't love him back, he seemed so sad, and hurt about it. "But the past is the past can't change that, and besides, I think falling was a good move for her, she's got you now, maybe she'll become permanent." He said gazing off into the distance. What was he talking about? Ty-Lee didn't understand what he meant at all. Mitsuki fell? From what? And what does 'Maybe she'll become permanent' mean anyway? "I'll tell you what," Temeharo cut unto her thoughts. "I'll give you the guide free of charge," Ty-Lee was about to protest but he put up a hand silencing her. "Because you're a friend of Mitsuki's," He said with final decision. Ty-Lee nodded accepting the gift with a smile. As she left the little guide spoke, "Hallo," It said still smiling. "Hello," Ty-Lee replied. The little guide floated up beside her shoulder and followed her. "And what is your name?" Ty-Lee asked curiously. The guide laughed. "Guides don't have names," She explained. "But I am called guide # 347, I suppose you can call me 3 for short," The guide laughed. "Ok, 3" Ty-Lee said trying it out. "I know your name," 3 said excitedly. "It's Ty-Lee," She smiled as Ty-Lee gave her an odd look. "I knew the moment you held me in your palms," 3 told her. "Us guides can do that," Ty-Lee laughed. "That's very interesting 3," She said as they walked along. "We can also tell directions, North, South, East, and West," Ty-Lee lit up with excitement. So this was why they didn't have compasses. "What are you gonna name your baby?" 3 asked bluntly. "Uh-well-" Ty-Lee stumbled. "I don't know," She answered finally. 3 was confused however. "But, you only have five months till its born, and you don't even have a name yet?" She questioned. This 'guide' seemed to know a lot about her without even asking. "Well, no, I don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy so I'm not sure on the name yet," Ty-Lee explained as best she could. 3 understood now. Humans couldn't tell what their baby's were gonna be. She smiled mysteriously as she knew its gender. "Ah, I'd forgotten humans didn't know until after the baby was born if it'd be a boy or girl," Ty-Lee gave her a curious look. "So people here can?" She asked as they proceeded north as the map had shown. 3 giggled. "Yep," The little spirit guide replied. "And we're not people, we're spirits," 3 Corrected her. "There's lots of things we can do that humans can't," Ty-Lee nodded with a curious expression. "Where exactly am I?" She asked suddenly growing curiouser. "You're in the spirit world of Keonama, and by the looks of that map I'm guessing you're going to see Madame Visulè."

"Uh, I guess so, if that's where this map leads," Ty-Lee answered a bit unsure. "Well, lets get going, we're losing daylight," 3 guided Ty-Lee through a thick forest of jungle-like trees. They continued on a steady pace north-bound following Mitsuki's map. Ty-Lee wondered how Mitsuki was doing with the whole defeating The Great Terror and all. Hopefully she was winning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai guyz, anotha chapta! Yay! Lol so I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, :3 the ones labeled spirits world and day 1, day 2, etc. will be short ones, but otherwise they will be pretty good length chapters anywho happy reading!**

**i do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

** Chapter 11: Spirits World**

Day 2

It was her second day being in the spirit world called Keonama. She and her spirit guide had made significant progress and were just now packing up camp. "By tomorrow we should be in the city of Beramma," 3 said studying the map. "They're always at war with the city across from them that's called Judica, so we won't be stopping there." 3 continued. "Oh, yikes, alright then," Ty-Lee said as she put the map back in the bag. She stood and they trudged onward.

Around noon they took a break for lunch. Ty-Lee was officially out of breath. They'd walked for five hours strait. Well, she'd walked, 3 floated, however she did that. Ty-Lee opened the bag, took out the bag of berries, and began eating them. They were delicious. "Want some?" She asked her guide. "Guides don't need to eat," The little spirit replied hastily. "We don't get hungry," She went on. "Oh, ok then," Ty-Lee gobbled up the berries quickly. She had an awful craving for wild purple-berries. But she forced herself not to open the other bags. She had to save those ones. "Alright lets get-" Suddenly a small child's scream rang out and from behind the trees a little girl came running up to them. She clung to Ty-Lee's legs and wouldn't let go. "Are you alright?" Ty-Lee asked startled. The red headed girl didn't say a thing she just clutched Ty-Lee harder. Then a giant monster-type-thingy came out from where the girl had come from. "Give me my daughter back," He demanded in a deep gravely voice. Ty-Lee don't know what was going on but she couldn't give this small child to that awful creature. He held out his giant hand which could hold three normal sized men, and demanded she hand over the little girl. "No!" Ty-Lee said bluntly. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. "What?" The man-beast said in shock. "No one refuses me!" He growled. "Now, give her to me!" He demanded yet again. "No." Ty-Lee said still. She wasn't gonna give up this innocent child. Then a woman, with purple hair of all things, cam from behind the man-beast. "My baby!" She called. "Mommy!" The little girl who'd been hiding behind Ty-Lee finally let go and ran to her mother. "What're you doing Drigon?" She asked the beast. "I-I came to get our daughter," He explained with an innocent voice. "You mean MY daughter," She argued. "Come on honey," The beast said in a deep, pleading tone. Ty-Lee was utterly confused. This was all crazy and didn't make sense. "I was saving her from a monster back there," The beast tries to explain. "That's why she ran," He continued on while the woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am," She says to Ty-Lee. "You may be on your way, I can handle him," She says with a warm smile. Ty-Lee nodded, a bit skeptical, but she still nodded and moved on. 3 gave a weary sigh. "Some people in this world may seem strange and somewhat crazy to you, but that's just how life is for us," 3 says with determination. "To us, your world would seem strange and your ways crazy," She tries to tell Ty-Lee as best she can. The little spirit hovered over to a small stream a few feet to the right. "Lets fill our water bottles here," She says. "Who knows when we'll find water again," So Ty-Lee fills their bottles in the stream and they continue on their journey to the White Cottage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo guyz, anotha chapta! Yay! Ok so this one kinda goes back in time to day 1 where Ty-Lee first enters the spirit world, also the new cover photo I uploaded is supposed to be a picture of Mitsuki with her wings out, oh yea you guyz don't know about the wings yet :} keep reading to find out! **

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender **

** Chapter 12: The Great Terror. Within. **

What, have I just done. I do need his help. Mitsuki's thoughts began giving her a feeling of panic as she just refused help from the Avatar. She'd said she could do it by herself. Beat the Great Terror. She'd said she would be fine. But would she? Her heart began to race. Her breathing increased. She clutched the reins of her dragon tighter. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves. Of course she'd be fine. She had the spirits on her side. Ty-Lee and her baby were safe, for now. Great Terror was named perfectly, for he was extremely terrifying. Another deep breath and she was calmed. Just think, after this was all over she'd get to take Ty-Lee home and see the look of joy on her husbands face as she'd run into his arms. Mitsuki sighed. That's what she loved about this job. But it had its downside, fallen stars-a loud shriek echoed through the valley interrupting her thoughts as she glided through the sky. "That's him," She breathed with fear. "Spirits help me now," She whispered as she guided her dragon down below. Once on the ground she was immediately on alert. He had to be sneaking around here somewhere. "Star Skill 'Archer'," As she said the words a bow was formed from a burst of light. Arrows soon appeared at her side as well. She set an arrow, ready to strike at a moments notice. A twig snaps. She's in position at once to shoot whatever it was. Her breathing was unsteady. It was the quiet before the storm. A hissing sound began emitting from the grass directly in her line of shot. Then he chuckled. An eerie, satisfied, chuckle. "Come out Great Terror," Mitsuki said her voice as steady as possible. She must show no fear. That, he'd identify as her weakness, and she couldn't afford a disadvantage like that. "Sweet, sweet starlight," He said in obvious mock-charm. "I'd say don't be afraid but, you have everything to fear," He said with another chuckle to his tone. "So, tell me, what have you done with the girl?" Great Terror asked casually. "She's hidden," Was all Mitsuki dared say. He laughed heartily. "You're too late," He yelled. "I already know where she is!" He said. Fear shot through Mitsuki's spine at his words. Did he really truly know where she was? If so, Ty-Lee was in grave danger. She held her bow ready to strike his heart. "Do you now," Mitsuki challenged with fierce determination. "I do, Keonama, isn't a very safe place these days," The words hit her like a spear in the chest. He knew. Then the realization popped into her mind. "No!" She let the arrow fly. It hit the ground with a thud. Great Terror wasn't here. He never had been. She threw the bow on the ground and it vanished back to light. She knelt to the ground. This was not good. This, ruined everything. All their plans. All her plans. Gone. The only thing she could do now was warn Ty-Lee. And protect her from Him. "I have to go back!" She screamed in anger. This wasn't fair. He could go in and out from any spirit world in an instant. But she had to sprinkle the Blue Moon Dust if she wanted to go anywhere. She didn't have time to run all the way over to Sonna. "Star Skill 'wings,'" Out of light came a pair of wings from Mitsuki's back. They spread like a giant bird and began flapping up and down. Mitsuki flew as fast as she could. Ty-Lee couldn't be hurt, or killed, she had to save her. A mock laugh sounded from the clouds above. Mitsuki stopped mid air. She looked around but no one was there. Then she saw the giant, red, glowing eyes inside the misty-fog of the clouds. She could barely trace the outline of Great Terrors true form. Somehow he'd grown considerably in size. He was huge! He kept laughing as she stared. "Where are you?!" Mitsuki demanded. She flew up but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "Don't you know princess?" His smooth strait forward voice echoed in her ear. "Know what?" She asked preparing herself for what was coming. "If you succeed, you'll fall," His voice was precise. Like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he could never mess up or make any mistakes. "I-I'll fall?" She questioned not quite sure what exactly he meant. "If you succeed in protecting the young lady with child, you'll have to fall," He continued slyly. "All stars will fall eventually." His shadow moved around but she could never find Him. "And I'm sure you know what happens to fallen stars," He said knowingly. Mitsuki had to confess, she didn't actually know what happened to them. She knew it was something bad, but what exactly? "No," She ventured quietly. He chuckled satisfied. "Oh?" Mitsuki could tell he already knew she had no idea. "Well, I'll tell you," He said in an inviting tone. Mitsuki knew he was stalling her so he could get into the spirit world, but she had to know what happened to fallen stars. "You see, this mission to protect the little lady with child is not your first mission," What? How could that be? Mitsuki never remembered going on any other missions. "You've gone on exactly 9 other missions before this one, I know I've been watching you," This didn't make any sense. She couldn't have- "I'll tell you how it is all possible," He said in a voice that almost sounded like he could be a nice person. "You fell," He starts off. "You are a star spirit, you were sent on missions everywhere, you've been many stars before," This didn't quite make sense. "Now you've worked your way to becoming the Moonstar," For a split second Mitsuki catches a glimpse of his smirk as he told the story. "Like all the other star spirits you have to fall after each mission," He played on smoothly. "What falling does is somewhat horrific," He warned in an eager tone. "After you've completed a mission, the stars have to fall, and when you fall, you lose all your memories." He stated plainly. "You forget who you saved, you forget who you met along the way, you forget what great evil you've just defeated," That, was awful. So she'd fallen before? She forgot all those other missions? That wasn't at all fair. How could a terrible thing like that happen to an innocent spirit? Noticing the disgusted look on Mitsuki's face, Great Terror knew his plan was working. "The mission before you were assigned to this one, you met someone special," Great Terror said in mock. "Wh-who?" Mitsuki dared ask. He laughed. "You two fell in love, but he'd already completed ALL his missions," Mitsuki remained perfectly still, taking in every single word. "If you're not obliterated you get the chance to be human-like for the rest of you life," He explained. "So, he'd already completed his missions and could now keep all his memories, you on the other hand," He chuckled a bit as she listened intently. "You had to fall, You had to lose all the memories you'd made on that mission, You were the one who had to forget Him, he couldn't stand that, he begged and pleaded with the spirits to let you stay the Moonstar forever, he begged them not to make you forget that you loved him," He paused watching her reaction to the story. "They on the other hand, refused, you have 2 more missions to complete," He spoke softer now. "This one, and one more," He whispered solemnly. Mitsuki took a moment to realize what this meant. And suddenly she hated the spirit council. They weren't being fair. To forget everything you worked to save was-horrible. "There's one more thing," He said in a sad tone of voice. It almost sounded as if he felt sorry for her. "If you don't complete a mission-" He paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "You get obliterated," Mitsuki got a confused look. He sounded so much like he cared, but why would he? She's been trying to kill him this whole time, and he's against the spirit world, why should he care? "What does that mean?" She asked in a shaky tone. "It means you will fade," Mitsuki took in a sharp breath. "Your star up there, will disappear," He continued. "You will have no missions, you will have no life, and you won't ever get your memories to keep forever, you'll. Be. Dead. " A boom of thunder sounded in the distance. The clouds were dark, the ground no longer visible. The two spirits just stared at each other. Mitsuki's eyes had on a look of disbelief, while Great Terror's took on a look of pain and sadness. The rain began. The dark gloomy sky began to weep. Mitsuki just sat there, unable to comprehend why this evil spirit seemed to care so much about Her. All along she thought He was the bad guy. He was the evil. He was incapable of caring, feeling, protecting. But here he was, trying to help her, but maybe he was playing her, maybe he was pretending to care, he was just trying to make her think he was good so maybe she wouldn't attack. But, something, something in his eyes-seemed so genuine. So real, so-so caring. But there was No reason for it. No reason for caring. The conflict in her mind was so rattling, so hard to understand what was happening. Tears stripped down her face as she watched that look in his eye, he pressed his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the sight before him. His little star was crying, and that was a sight he couldn't bare. "I must go to Keonama now," He said in discouragement. "I know we'll meet again, goodbye Starlight," He vanished. Mitsuki was left alone to contemplate his behavior. Why did he act that way? What could be his ultimate purpose for treating her like he actually cared, a lot. She wiped the tears as she became soaked in the rain. "Mitsuki" She jolted her head up. Nothing. She coulda swore she heard Merrokka's voice calling her. She shrugged it off and continued down to where she could travel to the spirit world of Keonama.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo guyzz, haha I know you've a been waitin, so here it tis, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, wow, ive never gotten this far on a story before, this story has the most chapters of all my stories, huh, anywho happy reading!**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Chapter 13: Spirits World**

Day 3

Third day. Making, ok progress. They were about halfway to the White Cottage where they were headed. Ty-Lee was getting a bit tired as they trudged on. Nothing new was happening, just the same old traveling. 3 was making sure to keep up a good steady pace, if Ty-Lee was in charge however, she would've just said screw this and nap all day. 3 slowed down as she heard Ty-Lee panting heavily as she tried to keep up. "We can take a break," At the words Ty-Lee dropped to the ground with a heavy breath. She laughed a little as 3 smiled. "Sorry," She apologized weakly. "But this baby isn't getting any smaller," She confessed patting her stomach. 3 giggled and floated on over. "I can see that," She said as she watched Ty-Lee begin relaxing. Lately the pregnant woman had had a little too much stress, she needed this, to relax and feel safe. So 3 was happy to see her relaxing and enjoying the sunshine. A loud bang sounded in the distance, but not too far from where they now rested. Ty-Lee sat up strait, terror running through her entire being as the awful sound rang out. 3 squinted into the sun, trying to figure out what that sound was. A pitch blackness roared over the hills in the distance. "It's Him," 3 barely was able to whisper. "What?" Ty-Lee couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It could t be Him. She was safe he didn't know- "Great Terror has entered Keonama, he's here," 3 said in a determined voice. "Lets move!" She yelled. Ty-Lee was up immediately and ran as fast as she could to get away from Great Terror.

I have to keep going, Ty-Lee repeated these words over and over as she grew weaker and weaker. She was so tired maybe a little rest would-no! Stop thinking that way, keep moving don't stop or He'll get you. Ty-Lee forced herself over the small hill. 3 wanted so badly to let Ty-Lee rest but she couldn't stop now, if they did Great Terror would catch them and they'd surely die. Keep moving, don't stop.

"I can't go any further," Ty-Lee breathed out as she panted heavily. "But it's just up this mountain, can't you make it?" 3 pleaded for her safety. "I-c-can't-" Ty-Lee was so out of breath she was shaking harshly. "But-if only I could carry you," 3 felt useless. She was just a tiny guide. What could she do? She sighed. Turning back she saw the great blackness still coming fast. If only-is that-no, it, it couldn't be, but, maybe, it was! Mitsuki was flying over to them. "Mitsuki!" 3 yelled. Ty-Lee weakly turned to see the star spirit coming in for a landing. She hit the ground with a thud. Remaining on her knees for a moment just staring at them, just to be sure they were real and not one of Great Terror's tricks. Mitsuki stood. Her face was smudged with dirt patches and her eyes were still a little bit red from her tears. "You're alright?" She spoke in a soft, fearful voice. "Yes," Mitsuki brought her in for a hug. She was so relieved she got here soon enough. When she finally let go 3 pointed out Great Terror's cloud of doom, as she called it. "Ty-Lee you Have to get up this mountain," Mitsuki said in urgent warning. "But I-I'm so tired," Mitsuki frowned. "I know, but if you wanna live, if you want your baby to live, you have to get up and force yourself to get up this mountain," Ty-Lee looked at her. The look in her eyes, she looked confused and a little afraid but also, sad. Ty-Lee decide then and there that she wasn't going to be tired. She forced herself to stand, even though her swollen ankles ached as she did so. She faced the mountain with determination and began walking upward. Mitsuki followed and 3 led the way.

~o0o~

At the top, finally! Ty-Lee dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Mitsuki almost did the same, but she made her way to the door of the cottage. An older woman with soft pink hair opened the door. Panting, Mitsuki looked up to meet her gaze and said, "I was sent by the Mèrridian Princess to escape Black Torture, along with my friends," The woman looked to her tired companions and graciously invited them in. "Come come, quickly now," She scooted them along. "Down here," The old woman lifted her rug revealing a trap door. She opened it and told them to go downstairs and wait. "No, I have to protect them," Mitsuki protested. "They'll wait, I'll fight," She said stubbornly. The woman was skeptical but finally consented. Ty-Lee walked down the stairs with 3 floating right beside her. It was dark and musty. Then a light popped up in the center of the room. It glowed a soft bluish white glow, then grew bigger. It wrapped around Ty-Lee completely, and the strangest thing happened. She felt safe, completely safe, it was the safest she'd felt her entire life, Ty-Lee never wanted to leave this place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hai guyzz! I am so excited! This is the second to last chapter and I can't wait for the finish! This one has a BIG surprise so imma let you get to your reading, Happy reading!**

**i do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

Chapter 14: Puzzles and Prizes.

"The quiet before the storm is always the hardest," The old woman rocked slowly back and forth in her rocking chair. Mitsuki waited patiently, Great Terror had to be getting close. He's here. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. "Star Skill 'Archer'" Her bow and arrows was formed from light. She held her bow steady. She could handle this. She had to handle this. The door burst open. There he stood in his wolf-bat form. He just stared at her. Mitsuki could tell he hadn't expected her to get here so soon. But he quickly recovered his surprise and lunged at her, sharp teeth ready to bite. She sent an arrow flying at him. It missed as he opened his bat wings and flew up. Mitsuki quickly sent another one after him, this time hitting his right wing. He whimpered in pain and fell to the floor. She hurriedly sent two more arrows at him. One hit his left front leg, and the other just missed his stomach and lodged itself into the wall. He jumped at her again growling angrily. She moved out of his way just in time and shot another arrow into his leg. She stared him down as he sat there tongue hanging out, foaming at the mouth, panting. It was disgusting. Suddenly, he glitches. Mitsuki catches a small glimpse of his human form. She shoots him with another arrow that sticks in his ribs. He glitches again this time she sees his true, dragon-like, form. She gets an idea and shoots him repeatedly. She turns her back for a split second and he jumps her. She was pinned to the ground by this ugly wolf-bat. His teeth sunk into her arm, but, he didn't bite, her arm was in his mouth but he didn't bite down. Why? He fell over sideways and she kicked him off. Quickly retrieving her bow that had fallen to the ground, she pointed an arrow at his head. "Why didn't you bite me?" She demanded. He smiled in a weird animal way. "Because you are special," Was his reply. Mitsuki tightened the string that held her arrow ready to be lodged in his brain causing severe pain or even death. "Why?" She demanded still. He vanished into thin air. Mitsuki threw down her bow that disappeared upon contact with the ground. "Keep my friend here," She said to the old woman who was still in her chair, as if nothing had just happened. "Alright," She said with a wave of her hand. Mitsuki ran out of the cottage in pursuit of Great Terror. He had to know that Ty-Lee was in the safe zone and he couldn't get to her by any means. So she set out to look for the spirit monster.

Hours dragged by. Still no sign of Great Terror. Mitsuki was tired and decided to rest by a stream. She sat down with a heavy sigh and pressed her eyes closed, leaning against a rock.

"What are you doing here miss?" She jolted awake grabbing her bow that lay beside her in an instant ready to strike whoever spoke. "Whoa! Hey!" It was only a boy. He was about her age, but she couldn't trust just anyone. But something about him made her feel like she could trust him. "What do you want?" Mitsuki asked accusingly. The boy gave her a half smile that made Mitsuki's stomach twist in a way it never had before. "I always come out here to gather water," He explained. "When I got here I saw you, I didn't mean to scare you," He apologized quickly. Mitsuki lowered her bow, feeling safe with this strange, black and white haired boy. "My names Temeharo," He said with a smile. "But you can call me Haro," He says. The look in his eye made Mitsuki turn away. She'd never seen that look before in anyone's eyes. "So, what are you doing out here Mitsuki?" He asks. He seems rather curious to know what I'm doing, she thinks to herself. "I was looking for Great Terror and decided-" She gasps and puts a hand to her mouth. "What?" Haro asks a look of alarm on his face. "I never told you my name," She says as she goes pale. Mitsuki quickly raises her bow again aiming for his heart. "Hey! You wouldn't rip my heart out!" Haro calls roughly. "Again," Mitsuki barely catches him mumble. "Again?" She asks. "What do you mean 'again'?" She interrogated him. "I just meant-" He sighs and does that half smile again. Mitsuki was sure to keep her bow steady in case he was trying something. "I knew you from your last mission," He-he did? Mitsuki slowly drops the bow for a second time. "That's how I know your name," He confesses in a quiet tone. She nods slowly. "Oh," Is all she can say. "I have to go find Great Terror now," She says at last breaking the silence between them. "Ok," Haro said sadly. He watched as she walked away. He was gonna miss her.

Mitsuki finally found Him. He was by a pond drinking from it. For some reason Mitsuki felt like it was ok to just walk up to him. She told herself it was a crazy idea but she did it anyways. He just turned around, looked at her, then went back to drinking from the pond. "Aren't you going to attack?" She asks. Great Terror shrugs in a weird animal way. "Why should I? I've already lost," Mitsuki took a seat by him and sighed. "What makes you say that?" She asked. Great Terror looked to her and smiled. "You've saved the girl, all you have left to do is kill me," Mitsuki got a feeling she'd never thought she could have. She didn't want to kill Him. She wanted him to live, he seemed so nice, but all the bad things he'd done-this was the strangest puzzle she'd ever come across. "Back when I was living in the spirit world, I used to play a game with the new spirits," Great Terror begins telling a story. "It was called, Puzzles and Prizes," Mitsuki wondered why he would want to leave the spirit world in the first place. "One of us would hide a bunch of prizes all over the place, then he'd lay out a trail of puzzles and riddles for the rest of us to figure out, when we'd look for the prizes we'd first have to figure out the puzzles," He continues on. "Each puzzle would have a clue to where one of the prizes was, if we gathered enough clues we'd know where to find the prize," He stares off into the sunset. Mitsuki saw a tear run down his furry face. He seemed harmless, now. But it seems not too long ago he attacked Ty-Lee almost killing her. Mitsuki sighed. She was so at war with herself. "If you became good, really, really good, I just might let you go without killing you," She says at last. Great Terror is surprised by what she said. Let him go? Why would she do that? "And just why would you wanna do a thing like that?" He asks shocked. Mitsuki cleared her throat before speaking. "Because, I think you can do it, forget your grudge against the new moon spirit, go back to being that good spirit everyone liked," Great Terror took a deep breath and turned away. "I don't know if I can," Mitsuki frowned. "Of course you can!" She said. "I can tell how good you can be," Great Terror sighed. "No, I mean, I don't know if I can forget the grudge," Mitsuki softened and scooted closer. "Why not?" She asked. He paused a long moment before answering. "Because, the old moon spirit was my-" He hesitated. "Your-?" Mitsuki prompted for an answer. "My wife," Mitsuki stopped breathing. Really? She couldn't believe this. Who else knew? Was she the only spirit who didn't know? Or maybe she did know but she had to fall and forget everything. "Crazy right?" Great Terrors voice cut into her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed him transform to his human form. "But, she was," He says with a smile. "And there's more," He says. Mitsuki leaned forward ready to hear whatever he had to say next. "We had kids you know," Kids? Mitsuki ponders a moment. "I didn't know," She says. He chuckled. "We did," He speaks in a lost tone, his eyes had on a faraway look as he remembered his life long ago. "Every single one of the star spirits were our kids," Mitsuki stares at him in disbelief. "How-" He laughs. "It's hard to believe, but yes," His smile fades and anger is seen in his eyes. "It's my fault you know," He says. Mitsuki gets a puzzled look. "What is?" She asks. "It's my fault stars fall, and fade," Mitsuki wondered how it was his fault, before she could ask however, he continued. "When the old moon spirit died, we couldn't have anymore kids, the new moon spirit was too young to have kids, so we couldn't create anymore star spirits, after I left I got news that they created a system so we didn't need anymore star spirits, we could use what we had," He pauses and Mitsuki listens intently on every word. "I of course had to know what this 'system' was so I found out, stars would go on missions to help good people, if they completed their mission, they'd get to become the next star in the sky, if they failed, they'd have to be obliterated. I also found out about the fallen stars, after each mission a star would have to fall, and you know what that does," Mitsuki nodded knowingly. "I was so enraged. My kids were falling and losing their memories, they even forgot me, they forgot I'm their father," Tears began to roll off his cheeks. "So I became the evil all spirits had to fight, but I made sure all the stars would complete their missions so they wouldn't be obliterated, living a life where you have to forget stuff is better than not living at all," He wipes at the tears but more come. "And me-" Mitsuki says hesitantly. "Am I-?" Great Terror smiles through his tears. "You're my child," He says. "My youngest," Mitsuki thought about this. All along she'd been fighting against her own father. "I've tried my best to protect you in all your missions, even if that means pretending to be against you," Mitsuki took a deep breath. This was big. But at least, she'd gotten through the puzzles, and found the prize, now all that was left was to get Ty-Lee home.


	15. Chapter 15

**The final chapter. I can't believe how fast I've gotten these done :] but anywho, I hope you enjoy these final moments as my story comes to an end :' this has been a fun adventure, I really like the ending to this, it's very- nice. I'd like to know what you all think so don't hesitate to leave a review, :) anywho happy reading! **

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

** Chapter 15: Homecoming. **

The safety was slowly leaving. Ty-Lee felt the bitter cold of the outside, as she was taken from the security of the GlowLight. Right in front of her stood Mitsuki. "Welcome back," She says with a cheery smile. "Did you-defeat him?" Ty-Lee asks. Mitsuki nodded still smiling. "Now lets get you home." She said and led the way upstairs. In the living room the old woman stood talking to-Temeharo? Why was he here? Both girls wondered the same thing. "What're you doing here?" Mitsuki was the first to ask. He did that half smile and Mitsuki's stomach flopped for some reason. Why did it do that whenever he smiled that way? "I came to see my grandmother," He explained. Mitsuki nodded. "I didn't know she was your grandmother!" Ty-Lee said. Mitsuki was the only one to notice Ty-Lee's voice had returned to its normal cheerfulness. She smiled. Glad to have everything back to normal. Temeharo led the girls outside after waving goodbye to his grandmother. "I'll walk you ladies to the Arch," He said once they'd stepped outside. "Thanks," Mitsuki whispered shyly. The feeling she got when around him was the strangest thing ever. She'd never felt it before, and wondered what it could be.

On the long journey back to the Arch Mitsuki kept questioning why she felt this way. It killed her not to know what this feeling was. She stopped short as she had a realization. Noticing the small group walking on ahead she quickly hopped over and walked behind Temeharo. Ty-Lee was having a lively conversation with her guide, so Mitsuki took this opportunity to speak with Haro alone. She stepped forward and walked beside him. He just smiled and remained silent. Mitsuki didn't speak either until they'd taken a few more steps. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry I forgot you," She starts off with that, letting the conversation slowly steer to her point. "Forgot me?" Haro doesn't seem to know what she means. "You know, since I had to fall," She said shyly. He nodded with a frown. "It's ok," He said. He sounded almost hurt which made Mitsuki feel bad for bringing it up. "There's something that's bugging me though," She says finally getting to her point. Haro looks at her with surprise. "Oh?" He says indicating for her to enlighten him. "Yea, how did we meet?" She asks. "Well," Haro smiles at the recollection. "You are a star spirit correct?" He begins. "Mmhmm," Mitsuki answered. "I am a-this might sound like the weirdest thing-" Mitsuki laughed. A thing she hadn't done in ages. "Tell me!" She says with a bright smile. Haro laughs awkwardly. "Well, I'm a-a"

"A?" Mitsuki can't wait any longer for the answer. He smiles down at her and she turns away, hiding that feeling. "I'm the rain spirit," He says at last. Mitsuki smiled. "You're right that is weird!" She said teasingly. Haro smiles and then gets a look of severe pain in his eyes. "Are you ok?" Mitsuki asked. Haro nodded. "You used to tease like that all the time, I guess I just wish you could remember-" Mitsuki's smile turns to a frown. She wished she could remember too. But she didn't. "I'm sorry," Haro took both her hands in his as they walked along. "Don't be," He says. The hurting look still hadn't left his eyes. He smiles reassuring her. "Anyways, you asked how we met," Mitsuki smiles as well and he tells the story. "You were on a mission to protect a little girl who'd lost her parents until she could meet up with a nice couple who'd take her in," This story is so interesting, mostly because its about her. "But you couldn't let the child know you were protecting her," He says with a devilish grin. "Well, the simple job of the unseen body guard soon turned into an all out war between spirits, a couple of spirits wanted to kill this child, so I was sent to help you," Mitsuki smiled as she listened. "One of the spirits was attacking you, and would've killed you but luckily I came to your rescue," He was doing that smile again. Mitsuki giggled. "I swept you off your feet and we soon became friends," He bent down. Mitsuki wasn't sure what he was doing, so she pulled back. He bent over and kissed her cheek. Her jaw dropped. A million things passed through her mind. She looked at him. He looked like he regretted doing what he just did. Mitsuki gasped. "I'm sorry," Temeharo said a little angry at himself for kissing her on the cheek. "Are you-are you the one Altoru told me about?" Mitsuki asked. "The one he said I fell in love with?" At her words Temeharo stared into space. "Y-yes," He stammered a bit unsure. Mitsuki stopped walking. Ty-Lee stopped as well as everyone else. "Is-everything ok?" Ty-Lee asked as she had not herd their whole conversation. "They told me not to tell you," Haro said timidly. "They said it might scare you, the thought of loving someone you don't even know," Mitsuki just looked at him. His eyes, so full of pain and sadness. "There's a feeling-a feeling I get when I'm around you," Mitsuki started off. "At first I didn't know what it was but now-now I know it's love, I've fallen in love with you again," She said. Ty-Lee watched intently as they both talked. "I-I've always love you Mitsi," Haro said. Mitsuki smiled."is that what you used to call me," Haro smiled too. "Yes," He said slyly. Mitsuki laughed. He was so charming. No wonder she'd fallen in love with him the last time. He held her face in both his hands. Brushing her hair aside he said, "I loved you once, I love you still, I always have and I always will," Temeharo leaned closer. He pressed his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss. Ty-Lee gasped and 3 giggled. "Too bad she'll have to fall again," Ty-Lee looked at 3 quizzically. "Oh that's right, you don't know what that is, you'll find out," Ty-Lee didn't want to 'find out' she wanted to know now. "What does that mean?" She asked. 3 shook her little head. "Not telling," Ty-Lee crossed her arms. "No fair," She mumbled. 3 smiled. She really liked Ty-Lee. When Mitsuki and Temeharo finally parted they quickly continued walking to the Arch.

There it was. Strait ahead. The Arch. The way out. Mitsuki took a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss you, all of you," She said. "It's too bad I have to forget," Temeharo got a momentary look of panic in his eye. "What? Forget?" He demanded harshly. Mitsuki nodded sadly. "I have to fall one last time," She said. Haro took her in his arms and held on tight. "No, I don't wanna say goodbye again," He breathed. "Please don't Mitsi," He whispered as a tear dropped down his face and onto her shoulder. The tear turned to a blue light then vanished. "Don't worry, it's my last time Temie," Temeharo pulled back and looked her in the eye. "How did you remember your nickname for me? I never told you," He said. Mitsuki shrugged. "I don't know, I just, knew," She says. Temeharo wondered if she might be remembering, but that was impossible."I don't wanna lose you Mitsi," A tear rolled down Mitsuki's face. She didn't want to fall again. "Ok, what's this 'falling' business?" Ty-Lee interrupted. Haro then explained the whole thing. Ty-Lee gasped. "You'll forget you saved my life, and my baby's life?" She asked shocked. Mitsuki nodded slowly. "Yes, and I'll forget Temeharo, and everyone else," She said. Haro turned away, and Ty-Lee knew he was crying silently. He turned back. "I-I wish I could forget, forget all this, losing you is too hard," Mitsuki shook her head as tears stained her cheeks. "No, I don't want you to forget me," She said. "Remember me," She took both his hands, kissing the backs of them. "Remember me, find me, whichever star I become next, find me, and remind me," She said. "It'll be my last mission, I'll be able to keep my memories forever, I'll be able to keep you forever, remind me," She said with hope in her eyes. Temeharo nodded determined to find her, wherever she may be. "Goodbye," She whispered. "No!" Haro called as Mitsuki began to disappear. "Goodbye," She repeated and crossed her arms over her chest, she leaned backwards and fell, disappearing through the ground. Ty-Lee watched as Temeharo knelt to the ground, his hands forming fists. "It's not fair," He whispered. "Not, fair," 3 floated down and sat on his shoulder. "Time for us to take Ty-Lee home," She said gently. Haro nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry," He apologized wiping at the tears. "It's just hard, to let go of someone you love," Ty-Lee put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I understand," He smiled through the tears. "Lets go home," He said. Ty-Lee stepped through the Arch and a bright light surrounded her. "Where is she? I need to find her," She heard Shang's voice. "We need to be patient and wait," Aang was speaking. Ty-Lee's face lit up with excitement. Haro stood behind her with 3 at his side. "Goodbye Ty-Lee, something very exciting is waiting for you when you get home," They both waved. Ty-Lee wave back. "Bye!" She called and stepped forward.

"But it's been so long, if half of what you told me is true, she's in grave danger," Shang was becoming angry. Aang just took a deep breath and tried to calm him down. "I'm sure she's fine, Mitsuki is capable of taking care of her," He says. "I'd feel better if I knew her," Shang mumbled. The door opened. In stepped Ty-Lee her face radiant as she looked at her husband. "I'm home," She whispered. Shang was up immediately and scooped her off her feet. He kissed her harshly and then pulled away. "I've missed you, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ty-Lee shook her head. "Perfectly fine, Mitsuki took good care of me I-oh!" She clutched her stomach. Maybe this is what Temeharo meant by 'something exciting'.

"Are you alright?" Shang asked alarmed. "The baby's coming," She breathed worriedly. Katara was at her side in an instant. "Come, bring her to the couch," She instructed. The kids came running from the next room. "Auntie Ty-Lee's back!" Tenzin shouted. "Aang take the kids out," Katara called. Aang grabbed Tenzin. "Lets go buddy," He said and led him and the others to the back yard.

A few hours later, Shang was holding a little baby girl in his arms. He was smiling brightly at his baby girl. "Can I hold her?" Ty-Lee asked from the couch where she lay. Shang bent down handing her the little tiny girl. She wailed and threw her hands up but quickly settled into her mommy's arms. "Hi," Ty-Lee whispered. Then Tenzin ran inside followed by Kya, Bumi, and Aang. "Aww!" Kya squealed in delight. Tenzin sat on the edge of the couch. He looked at the baby with a puzzled face. "Wanna hold her?" Ty-Lee asked. Tenzin got a dirty look. "It looks squishy," The ten year old said. Ty-Lee laughed. "Yea I'll hold her," He said at last. Ty-Lee sat up and handed the baby to Tenzin, but kept her hands around his arms in case he let go. "She is kinda cute," He said with a smile. The little girl giggled and reached for his face. Tenzin stuck his tongue out at her and she squealed. He laughed as she yawned and fell asleep. "What are you going to name her auntie Ty-Lee?" Kya asked, her eyes gleaming. Ty-Lee thought a moment. "I'm not sure yet-" She thought a second. Then smiling said, "I'll name her Pema,"

Bumi wasn't at all interested. He just walked away to play with his toys. "That's a sweet name," Kya says, that dreamy look still in her eyes. Shang walked over and kissed Ty-Lee's cheek. "I love you so much," He whispered. Ty-Lee smiled. "I love you too," She said and leaned up kissing his cheek.

Katara walked in with a long slender box and handed it to Ty-Lee. Shang took Pema from Tenzin and played with her. "What's this?" Ty-Lee asked. "I don't know, it was left on our doorstep with your name on it," She said with a shrug. Ty-Lee took a note off the top and read it.

'From an old friend,'

Was all it said. She gently lifted the lid looking inside. She quickly set down the lid and pulled out-a White Rose.

_she pulled out-a white rose. Is this the end? Or is it..._


End file.
